Total Drama Amusement Park
by JetJake
Summary: Twenty four teenagers spend their summer at an abandoned amusement park for the summer, competing for one million dollars! Who can survive the drama, and win the whole thing?
1. Applications

**Hello everybody. Since I've finished Total Drama High School, I've decided to make a new OC story. Just fill out the information below to see your character compete in my new story Total Drama Amusement Park.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames (If any)-**

**Steryotype-**

**Age-**

**Appearance: **

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Clothes-**

**Other-**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends & Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Relationship: **

**What kind of person:**

**Why did they join:**

**Audition tape:**

* * *

**I will be accepting 20-24 contestants depending on how many**

**applications I get. I will be needing 10-12 boys and girls. The only rules are no more than two characters, don't submit characters you submitted in other stories, and no 'Perfect' people. Another you need to get accepted is to fill out your application with lost of info about your character. The only thing I'm looking for in the characters is a variety of people. I don't want every person to have the same stereotype. Applications will be up for one week. March 7th to the 12th. On the 12th I will look over all the applications and make my final decisions on who to let in. Good luck to all of you.**


	2. Need more people!

**I need more people to sign up. I have more than enough girls, but more guys. No offical decisions have been made yet. I need more people to sign up. I need atleast three more guys. I would prefer more would sign up so I have some choice in who I pick, instead of just accepting everyone because I barley have enough. Thank you.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nicknames (If any)-**

**Steryotype-**

**Age-**

**Appearance: **

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Clothes-**

**Other-**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends & Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Relationship: **

**What kind of person:**

**Why did they join:**

**Audition tape:**

* * *

**Also applications are up until Friday. Please if you want to submit a character, do it before then.**


	3. Who made it in?

**I't Friday, and the cast list is up! I chose 24 who signed up. It was tough, you guys came up with some great characters. Some of you may have noticed I changed the deadline form Sunday, to Friday. I was getting to excited about the story and I didn't want to wait as long. Also I need some challenge suggestions. I have a lot of the challenges already planned out, but I need a few more. Anything having to do with Amusement Park rides, or attractions will work. I have all the obvious ones, like bumper cars, so give me more complicated challenges. Thanks.**

* * *

Girls-

Alexandra Rodrequez- The flirt.

Kiley Justice- The Girl EVERYONE Love.

Brittany Feng- sweet and smart yet gullible.

Julia Marie Rankin- Soccer freak.

Inola 'Little fighting Daydreamer' Onai- The Rebel/Shaw woman-in-training.

Mara Kalks- The artist.

Hayley Hinkson- The chatterbox.

Riley Fallon- Actress.

Gretchen Bein- Gorgeous girl jock.

Fiona Tanner- Secretly depressed punk.

Jamie- Tom boy.

Dakota Favola- The music obsessed scene loner.

**Boys-**

Bob Allen- Nintendo lover.

Jim Lackey- Computer geek.

Mason Hart- Layed back dude.

Kobi Rodgers- Nobody.

Sam Manosta- The Schemer.

Jack Woodsworth- The hippie.

Chance Rain Manaro- The gay kid.

Evan Kirk- Muscle head.

Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö- Funny metal head rocker.

Benjamin Cash- The Passionate Daredevil.

Jet Fallon- Actor/Musician.

Rick Costell- Red neck.

* * *

**Congratulations to all of you who got in. A few reasons why I didn't accept some of your characters were some of them were to young, some didn't have audition tapes, and most of them I just didn't have room for so I had to cut them! I hope those of you who's characters didn't get still read and review. First chapter will be up some time this weekend.**


	4. The Amusement begins

**The first chapter of my new story! I didn't realize how hard starting a story is. It's been so long since my last one. I don't know the characters personalities yet. I have to keep looking at their profiles. I hope you all like my story. This will be in the came format as my last one, Total Drama High School. **

* * *

Chris: *Walks out of the entrance of an Amusement Park* Hello, to our loyal viewers, to another season of Total Drama! Last season was Total Drama High School. This season we decided to get out of school and have this season be somewhere more fun. This abandoned Amusement Park! We looked through thousands of audition tapes, and chose 24 contestants to compete. This seasons challenges will be based on Amusement Park rides, and attractions. It's time to begin, Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: Welcome back. I'm here at the abandoned Amusement park, McLean World.

Chef: I thought it was called Fun Land.

Chris: I renamed. While we're renting it out for the next eight weeks. If I want to change the name, I'll change the name

Chef: Whatever.

*A bus pulls up*

Chris: Our first contestant has arrived! Welcome to the show Bob, or should I say Toad-mister?

*A boy wearing a shirt with a picture of Toad, faded jeans, and a wristband with picture of Toad on it gets off the bus*

Bob: Hey, what's up Chris? You can call me either.

Chris: Whatever you say Bob. Here comes our next contestant, Alexandra.

*A girl with long curly black hair, wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt, a short black flannel skirt and black boots gets off the next bus*

Lexie: It's Lexie, sexy Lexie.

Bob: Hey Lexie. I'm Bob.

Lexie: Hi Bob. Can't wait to get to know you.

*Another bus pulls up. A boy with black hair, blue pants and a green shirt gets off the bus*

Chris: Everybody, this is Jim.

Jim: I tried to get on this show before but I was rejected.

Chris: And I got that computer virus you sent me.

Jim: I told you in my audition, if you didn't accept me you'd get a virus, and you did. I'm just glad you came to your senses this time around.

Chris: I had no other choice. You kept ruining my computers!

*A girl gets off the next bus with long brown hair, wearing a white tank top with baby blue shorts, and baby blue Nikes*

Kiley: Hi everyone, I'm Kiley.

Lexie: Hi Kiley, I'm Lexie.

Kiley: Nice to meet you. This is going to be so fun! We're going to be spending the next eight weeks at this Amusement Park? It's going to be so fun.

Chris: We'll see how 'fun' it's going to be.

*Another bus pulls up*

Chris: Our next contestant has just arrived.

*A boy with long red hair wearing a long sleeved grey shirt wtih a black T-shirt on gets off the bus*

Mason: Hey, what's up guys? I'm Mason.

Lexie: Hi, I'm Lexie. *Shakes his hands*

Mason: Hi.

Chris: Here comes our next contestant, Brittany.

*A girl with brown hair, wearing a jeans, and flip flops*

Brittany: Hi everyone. This is going to be really fun, competing at an Amusement Park.

*A boy with black spikey hair, a black shirt and a bandanna around his arms gets off the next bus*

Chris: It looks like Kobi has just arrived.

Kobi: Hey everyone. What's up?

Brittanny: Hi Kobi. It's nice to meet you.

Kobi: Thanks, nice to meet you.

*A girl with long brown curly hair, black and green sweat pants, and a soccer hoodie gets off the bus*

Julie: Hey everyone! What's up! I'm Julie. Hey Chris, wheres Chance?

Kiley: Who's Chance?

Julie: He's my friend. We both got on the show, but I don't know where he is.

Chris: He'll be here soon. Just relax and meet the others.

Lexie: So is this Chance guy, your boy friend or something?

Julie: Me and Chance? That will never happen. He's gay.

Lexie: Oh.

*A boy with brown spikey hair, wearing a black hoodie, and worn out blue jeans gets off the next bus*

Chris: Hey Sam. Welcome to the show.

Sam: Thanks for accepting me. This is going to be fun.

Chris: Fun, very fun.

*A girl with long black hair, with curls on the end, wearing faded blue jeans, with a white tank top, a white plaid thin shirt, a white cowboy hat, with a black feather on it gets off*

Inola: Hello. My name is Inola. *Stands with the others*

Bob: Hi Inola. I'm Bob. *Offers to shake her hand*

Inola: *Ignores him*

*A boy with medium length blond hair, wearing a Tye dye shirt, with tan shorts gets off the bus carrying a hamster cage*

Jack: Hi everyone. I'm Jack.

Kobi: Dude, why did you bring your hamster with you?

Jack: He wanted to come.

Chris: You can't bring pets to the show. I'm sorry but I:m going to have to confiscate it.

Jack: No, Larry won't hurt anyone.

*All the girls circle around Jack*

Lexie: Oh, you hamster is so cute.

Julie: Can I hold him?

Brittany: What a cute little hamster. Please let him stay Chris. What's the worst a little hamster can do?

Chris: Fine he can stay.

Jack: Thank you so much. You won't regret it. *Opens the cage* Who wants to hold him? *Larry jumps out of Jack's hand and bites Chris*

Chris: Ow! *Hands him to Jack* Just keep that thing in the cage.

Jack: Okay...

*A girl with a brown pony tail, a white baseball cap, with splattered paint, a green shirt, and jeans, with paint stains on them gets off the bus*

Mara: Hey everyone. Hey is that a hamster? *Runs over to Jack* Oh, he's so cute. Can you let him out of the cage?

Chris: No, you can't let that thing out again.

Mara: It's okay. Hi everyone. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mara.

*A boy with dark brown hair, light ripped jeans, a red t-shirt under a black hoodie with checkered converse*

Julie: Chance! *Runs up to Chance*

Chance: Hi Julie. Can you believe we both made it on the show?

Julie: I know, it's so exciting.

Chris: It looks like our next contestant has just arrived.

*A girl with long black, straight hair, a green tank top, and black jeans gets off then ext bus*

Haley: Hey everyone. I'm Haley. It's so awesome to be here on the show. I've been wanting to get on this show since season one. Now I'm finally on the show! I can tell this is going to be a fun season. We're at an Amusement Park! This will be great!

*A boy with black hair, wearing a sleeveless red shirt, with blue shorts gets off the next bus*

Chris: And our next contestant Evan has just arrived.

Chance: *Whispers to Julie* That guy is so hot. Look at his arms...

Evan: Hey everyone. I'm Evan.

Chance: Hi, I'm Chance.

Evan: What's up dude?

Chance: Nothing.

*A girl with long brunette hair, wearing a Navy blue tee with black skinny jeans, and a boy with a buzz cut, a black t-shirt, and worn out blue jeans get off the bus*

Chris: Our next two contestants, Riley and Jet have just arrived.

Riley: What's up everyone?

Jet: Hey everyone. Me and my sister are here to win.

Riley: Yeah, good luck beating us. We make a great team.

Jim: We'll see about that.

*A boy black, and red scruffy hair, wearing a black slayer shirt, with the band logo over a bloody skull gets off the bus*

Chris: Everyone, this is Donnie.

Donnie: Hey everyone. I'm Donnie.

Evan: What's up dude?

Donnie: Nothing much. Just excited to start competing in this amusement park thing.

*A girl with light blond hair, a grey tight logo t-shirt with tight dark denim jeans gets off the bus*

Gretchen: Hi guys. I'm Gretchen.

Haley: Hi, I'm Haley.

Gretchen: Nice to meet you.

*A boy with jet black hair, wearing a black game stop guitar hero world tour shirt, and camo cargo shorts gets off the bus*

Chris: This is Benjamin.

Ben: Or you can call me Ben. It doesn't matter.

Bob: You have a guitar hero shirt on. That's cool.

Ben: And you have a shirt with Toad on it. I'm guessing you like Mario Bros. a lot.

Bob: Absotoadly.

Ben: That's cool.

*A girl with straight black hair, wearing a red tank top, with a black skull and cross bones with shiny black jeans gets off the bus*

Fiona: What's up people? I'm Fiona.

Donnie: Hey Fiona. I'm Donnie:

Fiona: What's up dude?

Donnie: Nothing, and you.

Fiona: Just getting ready to start kicking butt in this game!

*A girl with chocolate brown hair, wearing a hot pink jump suit gets off the bus*

Donnie: Your outfit is really pink, too pink.

Jamie: Thanks, I think...

Chris: Just stand with the others. We have only a couple more contestants until we can start.

Mason: There's a lot of people here.

Chris: Yup, and here comes another one of them.

*A boy with brown hair, grey camouflage pants, a black hoodie and muddy tennis shoes*

Ricky: Hello everyone. My name is Ricky. This is going to be real exciting living in this amusement park. *Notices Jack with a hamster cage* You brought your hamster with you?

Jack: Umm, yeah.

Ricky: What's his name?

Jack: This is Larry.

Ricky: He's cute. Can I hold him?

Chris: No, you can't let that thing out of the cage.

Jack: It attacked him earlier...

Ricky: It's alright. I'll just hold him later.

Chris: And it looks like our last contestant has just arrived.

*A girl with black hair, a white hello kitty t-shirt on, with and Invaders Zim sweater, and white skinny jeans gets off the bus*

Dakota: Hey everyone. I'm Dakota.

Chris: Now that everyone here, we can start the competition! Follow me into McLean World!

Evan: That's serioulsy the name of this place?

*Amusement Park*

Chris: And here it is! Where you will be competing for the next eight weeks for one million dollars.

Lexie: This place is awesome. I can't wait to start riding the rides.

Ricky: That roller coaster looks intense. Can we ride it?

Chris: Oh that roller coaster there? That is the only ride in the entire amusement park you don't want to ride.

Fiona: Why not?

Chris: Because that ride there is the Roller Coaster of Losers. If you team happens to lose a challenge you will report there to vote someone off. The person who doesn't receive a bag of pop corn will be forced to ride the roller coaster of losers.

Jim: Where does the roller coast go anyway?

Chris: First the roller coast goes slowly up. There's a camera there so you can tell the viewers at home what your thinking. Once you get about fifty feet up, you will go down, through many loopy loops, corkscrews. After that, you will go down at 200 miles per hour into that tunnel, AKA the tunnel of Shame.

Riley: Where does the tunnel go?

Chris: It just stops so you can get out. After that your taken away and sent back home. All but one of you here will be taking that ride.

Ricky: I changed my mind, I don't to ride that one anymore.

Chris: Good. Let's continue the tour.

*Confessional*

Chris: This is our brand new Ticket Booth Confessional. You can tell the audience at home what your thinking, or just get something off your chest.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Mason: This place is pretty cool. I wonder when we get to start riding the rides.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Inola: This place is alright. The rides don't look as fun as I though they'd be.

*End confession*

*Food court*

Chris: This area here is where you will be eating all your meals while on the show.

Chef: I don't care how much you complain about the food, you will eat what I give you. It's not easy making food for a bunch of un-greatful teenagers.

Jack: Umm hi Chef. I'm a vegatarian, so that means I don't eat meat. I was just wondering if you could have some fruit, or vegtables, out when you make anything with meat so I don;t have to....

Chef: What did I just say? You will eat what I give you,.

Jack: Sorry to bother you Mr. Chef, sir...

Chris: Lets continue the tour.

*Trailers*

Chris: This is where you will stay during the competition. These trailers. Guys get the right trailer, girls get the left. You can put you stuff in there, find a bunk, and just relax for the rest of the day. Your first challenge will be tomorrow. See you all then. *Leaves*

Evan: Come on guys, lets check out the trailer.

Chance: Good luck with the girls Julie.

Julie: Thanks. Good luck with the guys.

*Guys trailer*

Evan: We should all just choose a bunk. I'll take this one. *Puts his stuff on the bunk*

Jack: Where do I put Larry?

Ricky: Just put him on that table there. He should be fine there.

*Girls trailer*

Gretchen: I guess we should all just pick a bunk.

Lexie: I call this one!

Inoal: I'll take this one in the corner.

*Main entrance*

Chris: And that wraps up our first episode. See you next on Total Drama Amusement Park.

_***Preview of Next Episode***_

Chris: For your first challenge you will be splitting yourself into four teams of six. You get to choose who is on your team. Also there is a twist for tonights elimination. The two teams will be going to the Roller Coaster Ceremony, and two people will be voted off.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter guys. Also at the end of each chapter will be a little preview for the next chapter. I still need more challenges so if you have any ideas please post on the comments, or message me. Thanks.**


	5. Search For The Golden Tickets

**Chapter two is now up! I hope you all like it. The begining of the story is the hardest to write. Deciding who the first to go home will be, who will have romances, etc. Anyway no hard feelings to the creators of the characters eliminated this chapter.**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, twenty four teens arrived at the location of our newest season. McLean World! I gave them a tour of the place. *Repaly of everyone walking in shows* Now it's time for their first challenge. Someone is going home. Find out who right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme song starts*

*Food court*

Julie: *Takes a tray of food* This food looks, gross.

Chance: I can't tell whether this is cereal, or pancakes.

Julie: If we don't eat this, what else is there?

Bob: *Walks into the food court playing his hand held game system* Hey Ben.

Ben: Hey Bob. What are you playing?

Bob: Mario Bros of course. What else would I be playing?

Ben: I don't know. There lots of video games out there.

Bob: True, but I'm the biggest Mario fan ever. I especialy love Toad. My nick name is the Toad-Mister.

*Confessional*

Ben: First day here, and I already have an annoying friend. Bob is obsessed with video games, and I just had to wear this shirt that says "Guitar Hero World Tour" on it. Since then he's been talking to me non stop.

*End confession*

Ricky: This little hamster of yours is so fun to play with! I'm glad you brought it.

Jack: I know. I just couldn't leave him behind. I had to sneak him through lots of security, and talk Chris into letting him stay, but it was all worth it. Now he gets to stay here with me.

Ricky: This little guy is a fur ball of energy.

Chris: *Walks into the food court* I see you all enjoying your breakfast.

Kobi: I wouldn't call this enjoying it. I'd call this, forcing it down.

Chris: Anyway, it is almost time for your first challenge.

Kobi: So are put us in teams or something?

Chris: For youe first challenge you will be splitting yourself into four teams of six. You get to choose who is on your team. Also there is a twist for tonights elimination. The two teams will be going to the Roller Coaster Ceremony, and two people will be voted off.

Julie: Wait? So we get to make our own teams?

Chris: Yup.

Ricky: And theres four teams.

Chris: Exactly. Get into teams of six, and meet me at the main gate. *Leaves*

Julie: Chance you and me are for sure on the same team.

Chance: Right. *Whispers* Can you ask that guy I like to be on our team?

Julie: Of course I will. *Walks up to Evan* Muscely guy. Your on our team. We need a strong player like you.

Evan: Sure alright.

Jamie: Can I be on your team too?

Julie: Sure you can.

Mason: Hey, Lexie. That's your name right?

Lexie: Yes, that's my name.

Mason: Want to be on a team with me?

Lexie: Alright then.

Ricky: Jack, me and you definetly have to be on a team together.

Jack: Okay.

Lexie: How about you guys be on our team.

Ricky: Alrighty then. Now we have four people. Two more...

Kiley: I'll be on your guy's team.

Inola: Me too.

Ricky: Great we have our team.

Riley: Come on Jet. Lets find some people to be on our team.

Bob: Me, and Ben will be on your team!

Riley: Great, that's four people.

Haley: Make that five. I'm with your guys.

Donnie: Hey Fiona. Want to be on a team with me.

Fiona: Okay.

Kobi: Is it all right if I go with you guys.

Donnie: Sure you can.

Jim: I'll join you as well.

Brittany: Can I be on your team?

Gretchen: Me too.

Donnie: Okay, you can all be on our team. Now that's four, five, and six people. Great we have our team.

Sam: Hey, guys. Can I join your team?

Julie: Yes you can. Now we only need one more person.

Dakota: I'll join you guys.

Mara: Looks like I'm stuck with you guys.

Riley: Okay then. Lets go.

*Front gates*

Chris: I see you've formed your four teams. Team 1 consists of Chance, Julie, Evan, Jamie, Sam, and Dakota.

Evan: Yup that's us.

Chris: Next team will be team two. Teams two's members are Mason, Lexie, Ricky, Inola, Jack, and Kiley.

Rickey: We are going to win this here challenge, right guys?

Chris: Team three is Jet, Riley, Ben, Haley, Bob, and Mara.

Haley: Our teams going to kick butt!

Bob: We're going to be Toad-tastic!

Chris: Sure you are... Now the final team, team four has Donnie, Fiona, Kobi, Gretchen, Jim, and Brittany.

Donnie: Lets go on and win this thing guys!

Chris: Now it's time to start your first challenge. Remember, two people will be going home tonight.

Haley: Two people? Why two?

Chris: Because I said two people are going home tonight. During this challenge two teams will win, and two will lose. The two who win will all be safe and get to stay together in the next round. The other two teams will have to vote someone off. Everyone on those teams will be split up, and sent to the other two teams next time. Now do you want to know what your challenge will be?

Riley: Just tell us already.

Chris: I bet your all eager to start riding the rides, aren't you?

Ricky: Course we are.

Chris: Well get ready for this. For your challenge you will have to find these golden tickets *Holds out a golden ticket* which are hidden all around the park, on different roller coasters, and rides. There are ten tickets hidden around the park. The two teams who find the most will win. Two teams who don't, sending someone home. Not go!

*Everyone starts running around the park*

*Ferris Wheel*

Ricky: I think there might be a golden ticket here.

Jack: Look, there it is! *Points to the ticket*

Inola: That's really high up guys. Lexie: We'd have to climb up to get that...

Ricky: *Starts climbing up the ferris wheel* Already on it.

Kiley: Be careful!

*Merry Go Round*

Jet: I see it! It's on the top of the Merry Go Round.

Haley: We need someone to go up there, and get it.

Ben: And that's going to be me.

*Confessional*

Ben: I am a daredevil, I admit it. I just love the thrill of stunts near death experiences! Climbing onto the top of a Merry Go Round? Amateur stuff.

*End confession*

Ben: *Starts climbing the Merry Go Round* I got this!

Bob: Hey do you need any help? *Pushs Ben's foot up*

Ben: Hey, don't do that! *Loses his balance and falls*

Gretchen: I can get that. *Climbs onto the Merry Go Round and grabs the golden ticket*

Ben: I could have had that!

Bob: Sorry I was just trying to help...

Gretchen: *Runs back to her team* Look guys, I got i!

Donnie: Way to go Gretch.

Kobi: Yeah we got one!

*Confessional*

Kobi: Not suprised we got one, but we got it while one of the other teams was just about to get it. We took it from right under there noses. Or abover their heads...

*End confession*

*Bungee jump*

Chance: *Looks down* Who wants to be the one to jump down?

Dakota: I'm not doing it.

*Confessional*

Dakota: I can not do that. Bungee jumping is crazy. I'm afraid of heights. Anything up high in the air, especially trapeze's. My grandpa died by falling off of one. I'm not doing this.

*End confession*

Evan: Well someone has to do it.

Julie: How else are we supposed to get the ticket.

Dakota: I think that kid should go, *Points to Chance*

Chance: Me? Why?

Dakota: Your the smallest one here...

Chance: So...

Dakota: So, your going. *Grabs Chance and puts him in the bungee jumping suit*

Julie: Let Chance go! *Tackles Dakota*

Chance: *Falls off the platform* Help me!!!!!!! *Nearly hits the ground and then flies back up*

Mason: *See's the golden ticket* Hey guys, I see one! *Climbs over the gate and grabs it from off the ground* I got another one!

*Confessional*

Chance: That girl pushed me off the bungee jumping platform... That was the scariest experience of my life.

*End confession*

Ben: I still can't believe we haven't found any golden tickets.

Bob: You almost had that one but then you fell.

Ben: That was because of you.

Jet: Stop agruing guys. We need to find these golden tickets so we can all stay here another day.

Haley: We need to win find these tickets. If we don't we'll have to send someone home, and we don't want to have to do that.

Mara: Hey guys! I think I see one. *Points two a golden ticket on the tracks of the train ride*

Bob: We have to get it, before the train runs it over!

Ben: I got it! *Jumps onto the train tracks* I got!

Jet: Get off the tracks!

Ben: *Jumps off the tracks right before the train hits him* I made it! *The wind blos the golden ticket out of his hand*

Riley: Get it!

Ben: *Jumps for the ticket*

Ricky: Look guys. Theres another one! *Catches the ticket blowing in the wind* That make four tickets.

Ben: Hey, that was ours.

Ricky: Sorry but we have it and you don't, which makes it ours.

Chris: *Over the intercom* All the tickets have been found. Come to the entrance to find out which teams are going to vote someone off.

*Front entrance*

Ben: We lost.

Chris: Lets count the tickets. Julies team, how many did you guys find.

Julie: We only found one. *Hands him the ticket*

Chris: That's pathetic. Ricky's team. How many did you guys find.

Ricky: We have four tickets right here. *Hands them to Chris*

Chris: That puts you in the lead. Jets team How many did you get?

Jet We didn't find any...

Chris: None at all?

Ben: We almost had one but then Ricky's team stole it from us.

Ricky: We did not steal it, you just dropped it.

Chris: Last team, Kobi's team. How many did you find?

Kobi: We found the rest of them, five golden tickets!

Chris: Wow. That puts you guys in first place! Second place goesto Ricky's team. Julie's team, Jet's team. You all have to vote someone off of your teams. I'll see you at the roller coaster ceremony.

*Food court*

Julie: That girl has to go.

Chance: She pushed me off the bungee jump platform!

Jamie: So we're all voting for Dakota right?

Julie: Right.

*Other table*

Ben: We have to get rid of our weakest player.

Riley: And who's that?

Ben: It's Bob.

Jet: You want us to vote him off?

Ben: Why shouldn't we? I had that first ticket until he tried to 'help' me.

Riley: I don't think he's our weakest player.

Ben: I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm voting him out. *Leaves*

Riley: He's being really negative. I don't think we should keep him around.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: First team up at tonights elimination ceremony will be Jet's team.

*All of them sit down*

Chris: Now it's time to vote someone off. Under your seats you will find voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want voted off. After you vote, I will give a bag of Popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who does not recive a bag of popcorn will take a ride on the Roller Coast of Losers. Time to vote!

*Everyone votes*

Bob: These voting devices are so cool.

Chris: The votes are in. Pop corn goes to, Jet, Riley, Haley, and Mara. *Throws them all popcorn*

Bob: One of us has to go home?

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to..... Bob.

Bob: *Takes the bag og popcorn* Sorry Ben. So you know I didn't vote for you.

Chris: Time for you to go Ben.

Ben: It was fun. *Walks to the Roller Coaster of Losers and sits down*

Chris: Now you guys can go, and lets bring in the next team.

*Jet and his team leave*

Ben: When is this ride going to start?

Chris: Right after the next team votes someone off.

Ben: I have to wait for that?

Chris: Yup.

*Julies team walks in*

Chris: Welcome to your first elimination. Right now someone will be going home tonight. You will vote for the person you want to go home with the voting devices under your seat.

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Popcorn goes to, Julie, Jamie, Evan, and Sam. *Throws them all popcorn*

Sam: Yes I made!

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to.... Chance!

Dakota: You guys voted for me?

Julie: That's what you get for forcing Chance to bungee jump when he didn't want to.

Chance: Bye Dakota. *Waves bye to her*

Dakota: *Gets on the Rollar Coaster of Losers* Why'd your team vote you off?

Ben: Losing out on getting golden tickets. I had them if it wasn't for Bob.

Chris: Time to start the ride! *Presses the button*

*Roller Coaster starts going up*

Dakota: This isn't as embarresing as getting voted off first, and being the only going.

Ben: Yeah.

*They go down into the Tunnel of Shame*

Chris: And our first two contestants are gone. Only 22 left. Who will be the next to go?

_**Next Episode Preview.**_

Chris: The two teams who won last challenge get to stay together as a team. You guys get to pick between all the members of the losing teams to join yours.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter. Those of you who's characters were eliminated, don't be mad. It wasn't an easy choice to decide who was eliminated first. I hope you two keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks.**


	6. Bumping Boats

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. My computer wasn't working for the last week. Something was wrong with it, so I didn't have a chance to write the second chapter. Well now it's fixed! Enjoy Chapter 2. **

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, our 24 brand new contestants competed in their first challenge. We had them divide themselves up into fours teams of six. Some teams worked well with eachother. *Shows replay of Ricky and Jack finding a Goledn Ticket together* Some didn't. *Shows replay of Dakota puo shing Chance off the bungee jump ride* The two teams who found the least amount of Golden Tickets would both send one person home. Ben was sent home for losing two golden tickets for his team, even though it wasn't his fault. Dakota was ticked off Julie by forcing her BFF to jump off the bungee cord when he didn't want to, so Julie talked the rest of her team into voting her off. Now the four teams will merge into two teams. Who will be on which team? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song starts*

*Food court*

Haley: I can't believe we lost.

Bob: It sucks Ben had to be voted off.

Mara: Well he did lose us the two Golden Tickets.

Haley: Why are you sad he got voted off? He didn't even like you.

Bob: He didn't?

Jet: Yeah dude. Before the vote, he tried to get us to vote for you.

*Confessional*

Bob: Ben really didn't like me? I thought me and him got along great. Maybe it was better he got sent home early.

*End confession*

Ricky: Our team is still six strong!

Jack: We dominated in that challenge.

Kiley: I hope we win again. I don't want any of us to go home just yet.

Lexie: I can't wait to see what our challenge today will be.

Donnie: Your not the only ones who won the challenge. We won too you know.

Fiona: Whatever the challenge is today, I'll bet we're going to win again.

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning cast. It is now time for your second challenge!

Mason: What are we gonna be doing?

Chris: Befor I get to that, we will be re-arranging the teams. You will be two teams of Eleven from this point on.

Ricky: Wait, does that mean we're going to be seperated?

Chris: If your team won last time, then no. Everyone on the two losing teams will be seperated though. Winning teams pick a leader fo your team.

Fiona: I think it should be Donnie.

Kobi: I agree.

Gretchen: Me too!

Donnie: Really? You guys want me as leader? Thanks.

Mason: Who's going to be our leader guys?

Lexie: Can I be the leader?

Mason: *Turns red* Umm yeah. Your our team leader.

Ricky: Her as our team leader? Are you serious?

*Confessional*

Mason: What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face.

*End confession*

Chris: Team leaders. You will pick who you want on your team out of the ten people from the two losing teams. Your going to pick School Yard style. Boy, girl, boy girl. Lets start with Donnie.

Donnie: Alright then. A girl? I choose Riley.

Riley: Okay then. *Walks and stands with Donnies team*

Lexie: A guy, huh? I choose Evan. Get over here cutie.

Evan: *Walks over to Lexies team*

Mason: *Looks jealouse*

Donnie: A dude now. I choose Bob. You seem like a cool guy.

Bob: Hey, thanks for picking me Don! *High fives Donnie*

Lexie: I choose Haley.

Haley: Oh thank you for choosing me. Your not going to regret this choice. I am a team player, I have great personality and you are going to just love me! I hope we can become really great friends. This is going to be so fun!

Donnie: Another chick? Julie.

Julie: Okay then. *Walks to stand with Donnie's team*

Lexie: Next person to be on my team will be... Sam.

Sam: Thanks for picking me.

Donnie: I'm going to have to choose...

Julie: *Tugs on Donnies shirt* Pick Chane, please.

Donnie: Jet.

Julie: No!

Jet: *Walks over to Donnie's team*

Julie: I can't be on a diffrent team as Chance.

Chance: Don't worry, I'll be okay Julie.

Lexie: My next choice is Mara.

Donnie: I guess you with us Jamie.

Jamie: Okay then. *Walks to Donnie's team*

Lexie: Looks like Chance is with us.

*Confessional*

Chance: Looks like I'm on my own now. I'll be okay without Julie on my team, I hope...

*End confession*

Chris: Now that the two new teams have been formed, it's time to give you team names. Donnie, Fiona, Kobi, Gretchen, Jim, Brittany, Riley, Bob, Julie, Jet, and Jamie. From this point on, you will be known as the Screaming Carousels!

Brittany: I love Carousels.

Chris: Lexie, Mason, Inola, Ricky, Kiley, Jack, Evan, Haley, Sam, Mara, and Chance. You are now the Killer Coasters!

Haley: Aren't coasters those things you put glasses on so you don't get little circles on your coffee table or something?

Chris: No, I mean 'Coaster' like in Roller Coaster.

Haley: I still think it sounds like the other kind of 'coaster'.

Chris: Let's get to todats challenge! Follow me.

*Bumper boat ride*

Ricky: What are we doing here?

Chris: Your first challenge will be Bumper Boats! Like Bumper Cars, except with boats.

Jim: Yeah, we figured it out.

Chris: You will all be riding in these boats and you will be bumping into eachother try....

Fiona: We figured that out by the name.

Chris: would you let me finish? Now, you will be bumping into eachother trying to knock eachother off the boats. If you fall off, your out. Last person standing wins for their team. The other team, will go to another Roller Coaster Ceromony to vote somebody off. Now get into a boat, and lets begin.

*Bumper Boat area*

Chris: On my count, start bumping eachother off those boats! One you mark, get set, begin! *Presses a button*

*Everyone starts driving their boats*

Inola: Just try not to lose. *Bumps into Kobi*

Kobi: *Almost falls off* Ahhh!

*Confessional*

Kobi: This challenge was tough. Normally in bumper cars, you just try to bump into people, but this time we're trying to knock people off. Much more challenging.

*End confession*

Ricky: *Bumps into Jim, and Gretchen knocking them into the water* Gotcha.

Chris: Jim, Gretchen. You two are out.

Gretchen: Darn it.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: Being elimnated first in the challenge is embarresing. I just hope my team doesn't see me as weak and vote me out early on.

*End confession*

Riley: Come on Jet. Lets double team him.

Jet: Alright! *Bumps into Mason at the same time as Riley knocking him off*

Mason: Ah man.

Chris: Mason is out of this challenge.

Donnie: *Rams into Jack* Take that hippie!

Jack: *Falls off his boat*

Ricky: It's alright Jack. I'll get him for ya. *Knocks Donnie off his boat*

Donnie: You guys need to win this!

Bob: This is like a video game. Just take out anybody you can! *Bumps into Kiley knocking her off*

Chris: Kiley, your out.

*Confessional*

Kiley: After I was elminated from the challenge, our team actually started taking out a bunch of people from the other team! Only Bob, Fiona, and Jamie were up against Ricky, Evan, Mara, Lexie, and Chance. We had a pretty good advantage.

*End confession*

Bob: Come on guys! We can still win this. They only have two more people than us. *Rams ito Lexie knocking her off*

Lexie: Come on guys! I know you can do it.

Ricky: Don't worry. I'll win this for us! *Rams into Bob, and Julie knocking them off*

Riley: Wait? Am I the only one left?

Bob: Come on Riley you can do this.

Mara: *Knocks Riley off* We win!

Chris: And the Killer Coasters are the winners!

Ricky: Yes!

Chris: Screaming Carousels. You have to vote someone out tonight. I will see you later at the Roller Coaster Ceremony.

*Maint entrance*

Donnie: Who do guys think we should vote for?

Julie: We have to vote for someone.

Riley: How are supposed to decide?

Jim: We just vote for who we think is weak.

Riley: *Pulls Jet aside* We have to make sure it's not one of us. We are kind of a target being brother and sister.

Jet: We just have to pursuade them into voting off someone else. But who?

Riley: Does it really matter who? As long as it's not us, I'm okay.

*Back with the group*

Jim: How about we vote one of them off? They already know eachother, so their going to vote together. That may not be a big deal now, but later on two votes could make a big diffrence.

*Roller Coaster Cermony*

Chris: Screaming Carousels, welcome to your first Roller Coaster Ceremony. Tonight you will be voting off one person from your team. Under your seats you will find voting devices. Press the button for the person you want voted off. Here I have ten bags of popcorn. When I call you name, I will throw you a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn will be forced to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers, and ride through the Tunnel of Shame. Time to cast your votes.

*Everyone votes*

Chris: The votes are in! Popcorn goes to Donnie, Fiona, Jamie, Julie, Bob, Brittany, and Jim. *Throws them all popcorn*

Bob: I'm still in! Toadtastic!

Chris: Kobi, you are also safe. *Throws him popcorn*

Kobi: Phew.

Riley: Wait, it's one of us?

Jet: Looks like one of us is going home.

Chris: The final bag of popcorn goes to....

Riley: Either way, I'm going to miss you brother.

Chris: Jet! *Throws him a bag of popcorn*

Jet: Bye Riley. *Hugs Riley* Tell mom, and dad I said hi.

Riley: You better win this brother.

Jet: Don't worry, I will.

Riley: Bye everyone. *Walks up the ramp and sits down in the front seat of the roller coaster*

Chris: Bye, bye Riley. *Presses the button to start the ride*

Riley: I had fun while I was here. It sucks I had to go so soon, but my brother will take care of those jerks for me. I'll be alright! *Screams as the ride goes through the loopty loops, and down into the Tunnel of Shame*

_**Next Episode Preview**_

Jack: *Gets dragged into the water by a Dolphin* Ahhh!

Chris: Don't worry. He won't hurt you.

Jack: *Calms down* Hey, I think he likes me. *Pets the Dolphin*

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Like I said in the begining the chapter was kind of late because my computer wasn't working for the last week. To those of you whose characters who have been elimnated, please don't take it personall, and still review the story. I noticed during my last story, most people stopped reviewing after their characters were eliminated. **

**I also need more challenge suggestions if anyone has any new ones. I have most challenges planned out, I just need a few more. **


	7. Seal, or No Seal

**New chapter is now up. I hope you all like it. Also, still looking for challenge ideas. I have all team challenges planned out already. I just need some individual challenges. Thanks.**

* * *

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Amusement Park. Last time, the fours teams became two teams. The Screaming Carousels, and The Killer Coasters. They all faced off in the Bumper Boat challenge. In the end The Screaming Coasters came out on top. The Carousels had to vote somebody out. Jim, who's been kind of silent all season, made his move suggesting they separate the sibling, Riley and Jet. Overall they decided to get rid of Riley, and she took a ride on the Roller Coasters of Losers. This game is just getting started. Anything can happen, right here on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme song starts*

Bob: *Walks into the food court* Morning everyone.

Jim: Hey Bob. What game are you playing there?

Bob: Oh this? This is just New Super Mario Bros.

Jim: Mind if I give it a try?

Bob: Sure. *Hands him the game*

*Confessional*

Jim: I've been thinking. If I want to win this game, I need to make an alliance. Bob is perfect. He'll hang out with anyone who talks video games. I just so happen to be a big fan of technology, which includes video games. He is a great, potential alliance member.

*End confession*

Jet: *Walks in and sits down*

Brittany: Hey Jet. Are you okay?

Jet: I'm fine, you guys just voted off my sister, but that's okay.

Gretchen: It wasn't our idea. We just went along with it becuase most people said it was going to be her.

Brittany: Yeah. I liked your sister. If she had stayed, I bet me and her would have became really great friends.

Jet: Thanks for trying and cheering me up, but it's not working.

*Confessional*

Jet: Everyone's trying to cheer me up. Make me feel better. You guys just voted off my sister who I rarely get to see. Now it's just me, and I don't know if I can trust my team.

*End confession*

Lexie: Hey what's up guys! I thought since I'm the team leader, we should do some staitgizing for the challenge.

Evan: But we don't know what the challenge is.

Lexie: Oh yeah. Well I think during today's challenge we should try to work together, and win!

Ricky: We'll try that.

*Confessional*

Lexie: I don't think my team accepts my leadership position. I'm trying to prepare us for the next challenge, but no one is doing anything! How am I supposed to work with these people?

*End confession*

Kiley: I can't wait for today's challenge. I just hope it's as fun as the last one. Bumper boats was fun.

Sam: It was pretty fun.

Kiley: This season sounded so much fun. That's why I signed up. For the fun of it. Why did yo sign up Sam?

Sam: I'd rather not say.

Kiley: Oh come on. You can tell me.

Sam: It's kind of personal.

Kiley: I won't tell anyone.

Sam: *Looks at his wrist* Oh look at the time. I have to go. *Leaves*

Kiley: Hey, you don't have a watch.

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning cast. Are you ready for another exciting challenge?

Lexie: Me and my team are ready for anything you can throw at us.

Chris: For today's challenge, we will be going to McLean Worlds very own, Aquarium!

Evan: Sounds cool.

*Aquarium*

Chris: First part of the challenge will be here, in the Dolphin exhibit.

Jack: *Gets dragged into the water by a Dolphin* Ahhh!

Chris: Don't worry. He won't hurt you.

Jack: *Calms down* Hey, I think he likes me. *Pets the Dolphin*

Chris: For the first part of the challenge you will be swimming with Dolphins.

Julie: Seems easy enough.

Chris: We will have three Dolphin Races. First team to win two out of three wins this part of the challenge. Team captains, choose who will be racing for your team.

Lexie: I think Jack should be in one of the races. The Dolphins seem to like him.

Jack: They're so cool.

Lexie: I think Haley, and Evan should also be in the race?

Haley: Why us?

*Round one*

Chris: For the first match up, it's Jack from the Killer Coasters, and Brittany from the Scream Carousels. On your mark, get set, go!

*Both jump into the water*

Brittany: Hello little Dolphin. Would you please let me ride on your back?

Dolphin: *Swims under water*

Brittany: Wait! Come back.

Jack: *Gets on the Dolphins back* Lets win this race!

Chris: Jack has a lead over Brittany, who's Dolphin is now hiding.

Brittany: Where did it go? I want to win this.

Jack: *Crosses the finish line with his Dolphin* Yes, I won!

*Round two*

Chris: For this round it will be Haley, Jet. Go!

*Both jump into the water*

Haley: Hey little Dolphin. *Pets the Dolphin* Can you please take me over there on your back?

Dolphin: *Makes a squeaking sound then puts her on his back*

Jet: Hey Dolphin. *Grabs the Dolphins shoulders* Take me to the finish line!

Dolphin: *Takes off*

Jet: Whoo! We won!

Chris: Point goes to the Carousels.

*Round three*

Donnie: I hope this Dolphin likes me.

Chris: For the third round, it is Donnie, Vs. Evan. And start!

*Both jump into the water*

Evan: *Pets the Dolphin* Come on boy. Take me over there.

Donnie: If you take me over to the finish, I'll give you a fish.

Dolphin: *Gets excited and starts swimming in circles*

Donnie:Dolphin Calm down. Calm down please...

Evan: *Gets on the Dolphins back* And here we go! *Passes the finish* Whoo!

Chris: And the win goes to the Killer Coasters!

Lexie: Good job team. You did great.

Donnie: Sorry guys. I tried my best. That was just one hyper Dolphin.

Dolphin: *Squeaks and subtitles show up saying: Wheres my fish? I want a fish!*

*Shark tanks*

Chris: For the second part of your challenge, two members from each team, a boy and a girl must jump into the tank. They have to retrieve the flags at the bottom of the shark tank, with out being caught by a shark.

Lexie: I think Ricky should go in there with the Sharks.

Ricky: There is no way I'm going into that Shark tank.

Lexie: How about you, Jack?

Jack: No thanks. I had enough fun with the Dolphins.

Lexie: Evan, Sam?

*Both nod their heads*

Lexie: Chance?

Chance: No way. That is way to scary.

Mason: I'll go.

Lexie: Okay we have a boy. Any girls want to go?

*No one answers*

Lexie: I guess I'll have to do it.

Donnie: Anybody want to compete in this challenge?

Jim: I'm not doing it.

Donnie: If no one volunteers, then I'm choosing. You two, Kobi, and Gretchen.

Kobi: Wait what?

Gretchen: You want us to go into the Shark?

Donnie: Yes, because if you don't we're going to lost this challenge.

Kobi: Fine. We'll do it.

Gretchen: But it's not for you. It's for the team.

Chris: Are you all ready? First the guys have to jump in to find their flag. Go!

*Both jump in*

Kobi: *Swims away from the shark*

Mason: *Waits til the shark goes away before he goes under water*

Lexie: Come on Mason, you can do it!

Kobi: *Grabs the flag and starts swimming up* I got it! *Jumps out of the water.

Donnie: Great job Kobi. I knew you could do it.

Kobi: I just wanted to get away from the Shark ASAP.

Chris: Time for round two. The girls.

Lexie: Here I go.

Chris: Go!

*Both jump in*

Gretchen: *Goes under*

Lexie: *Floats back up* Uh! Need to get that flag. *Goes under*

Gretchen: *Gets the flag* I got it!

Chris: Carousels win this round. That means we have to go into a tie breaker challenge.

*Whale Exhibit*

Sam: Is there Whale in there?

Chris: Yup. A big one too.

Sam: Oh. *Gulps*

*Confessional*

Sam: Whales? I'm afraid of Whales. I cannot compete in this challenge. Those things are unnaturally big.

*End confession*

Chris: For this final challenge, you will all have to try and stand on top of the Whale for as long as possibly can.

Julie: Is it legal for us to do this?

Chris I don't think it is. Killer Coasters. You have to sit one person out. Who's it going to be?

Sam: Please, me!

Lexie: No, I think we should sit out Chance. He is a scardy cat, and I don't think he wants to stand on top of a Whale.

Chance: Hey.

Julie: Don't you make fun of Chance like that! He is braver than he seems.

*Confessional*

Julie: People are always making fun of Chance. Luckily for him, he has me to protect him.

*End confessional*

Chris: Time to start the challenge. The Killer Coasters are sitting out Chance. Whoever can stay on top the longest wins for their team.

Sam: I'm standing on top of a Whale right now... This is the scariest thing I've ever done.

Lexie: Just hang in their guys. We can win this.

Sam: *Slips off* Oh no! *Knocks his entire team down off the Whale*

Chris: And it's over just like that... Well anyway, the Screaming Carousels win this challenge!

Donnie: Yeah we won!

Chris: I will see the you Coasters at Tonite's Roller Coaster ceremony

*Food court*

Lexie: I think we should try and keep our team strong by voting out the weak players. Sam, you cost us the challenge today. I think you should leave.

Sam: It's not my fault. I'm afraid of Whales. I volunteered to sit out, but you wouldn't let me.

Lexie: I didn't know you'd lose us the challenge.

Sam: You've just been really bossy.

Lexie: I have not!

Ricky: Yes you have. You forced a bunch of us to compete in the challenge when we didn't even want to. We mighth have won if you let Sam sit out.

Lexie: I was just trying to be a good leader.

Evan: You kind of just forced us to do stuff. Sorry, but I think we should vote you off.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening. Welcome to your first elimination, for some of you. Under your seats you have voting devices. Just select the person you want voted off. Here I have ten bags of Popcorn. The person who does not receive a bag of Popcorn will have to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers, and ride though the Tunnel of Shame. Time to vote.

*Everyone votes*

Lexie: Please guys. I was just trying to help the team.

Chris: Votes are in. *Looks at his voting device* Popcorn goes to, Chance, Mason, Mara, Inola, Ricky, Kiley, and Evan.

Mara: Yay!

Chris: Jack. *Throws him a bag of Popcorn* Final bag of Popcorn goes to...

Sam: It might be me,

Chris: Lexie.

Lexie: Yes! *Takes the bag of Popcorn* Thank you guys for keeping me in. You won't regret it. I will be the best team leader there is.

Chris: Sorry Sam, but it's time for you to go.

Sam: Nice meeting you all. *Gets onto the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride*

Sam: Sorry I couldn't win you the money Mike. *Looks down as the roller coaster goes through the Tunnel of Shame*

_**Next Episode Preview**_

Chris: For today's challenge you will all be designing floats, for a parade. Best float design wins.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the new chapter. Remember I still need challenge ideas. I have all the team challenges already, I just need individually ones. Thanks.**


	8. I Scream Float

**Hey guys. I'm on Spring Break from school right now, so I though I'd give the next chapter a little early. Their might also be another chapter this week if I'm in the writing mood. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park. The cast had a challenge in the Aquarium of the park. Lexie was trying to be a leader to her team, but they didn't seem to care. During the challenge, Sam couldn't conquere his fear of Whales, and was voted off. There are still 20 contestants left battling it out for the one million dollars. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now on Total, Drama, Amusement Park!

*Theme Song starts*

*Confessional*

Lexie: I don't know if I like being the team leader anymore. My team doesn't seem to respect me as a leader. All I'm trying to do is help us win, but they just wouldn't listen to me.

*End confession*

Bob: *Starts playing his Nintendo DS* Take that Bowser!

Jim: Hey Bob. Playing some video games?

Bob: Yeah.

Jim: That's cool. Maybe we should hang out some time.

Bob: Okay.

*Confessional*

Jim: It's going to be tough to get Bob on my side. He just seems so distracted when I talk to him. I'll get him on my side eventually.

*End confession*

Ricky: Can you believe we have to eat this slop?

Jack: I know, this stuff is terrible. I don't even think these pancakes are vegatarian.

Evan: I know. This stuff isn't healthy at all. I haven't gotten all the carbohydrates, and protien I need.

Ricky: We're going to have to suffer with this if we want to win that money.

Evan: Well I'll see you guys. I got to go work out.

Jack: Where can you work out here in an Amusement Park?

Evan: I just play that game where you hit the hammer, and try to hit the bell. See you guys. *Leaves*

Chance: *Follows Evan* Hey dude. Mind if I come with you to work out?

Evan: Sure, you can come along.

Chance: Oh thanks.

*Confessional*

Chance: I think Evan is so hot. I his sleevless shirt, and big muscles.

*End confession*

Jamie: Heh Julie. Isn't that your freind Chance? *Points to Chance following Evan*

Julie: What is he doing? *Runs after Chance*

Evan: *Hits the hammer* Oh yeah! I hit the bell again!

Chance: You are so strong. *Stares at Evan*

Julie: Chance! *Drags Chance away* What are you doing?

Chance: That guy, he's just...

Julie: I know you like him, but you can't be following him around, and staring at him all the time. He might get freaked out if he finds out your gay.

Chance: But he's just so hot.

Julie: But I know his type. He is the type of guy who thinks guys have to be tough, and with a girl. I don't think you should get involved with him.

Chance: Okay, I won't.

*Confessional*

Julie: I know Chance thinks I'm being mean, but I'm just looking out for him. All of those guys who are strong and buff, are like you need to be strong, and tough to be a man, and those kinds of people hate gays.

*End confession*

Chris: Good morning contestants. Are you ready for another exciting challenge!

*No one responds*

Chris: Well to bad. Your next challenge starts now.

*Main entrance*

Gretchen: What are we going to be doing today?

Chris: Todays challenge will also have a little bit of a reward.

Donnie: Can you just tell us what we'll be doing?

Chris: An Amusement Park that is actually popular will be having a parade for Easter! I told them I'd have a float ready for the parade. For your challenge, each team will build a float! The team with the best float will get to ride the float in a parade at Disney World! Losing team, votes to send someone home.

Haley: You mean, if we win we get to be in a parade! That is so awesome! I have always wanted to be in a parade. Hundreds of people watching, as we sit and wave to them! This will be so awesome!

Chris: Their is also a theme. Your float has to advertise our show. Total Drama Amusement Park. Now get started!

*Later*

Lexie: I think we should plan what the float will look like before we make it. I was thinking we could have a mini roller coaster with some loopty loops, to spell out the words "Total, Drama, Amusement Park." What do you guys think?

Inola: I think it would be a better idea if we made a mini Amusement Park.

Mara: I like Inola's idea better!

*Confessional*

Lexie: I though I was in charge. I should decide what our float design should be.

*End confession*

Lexie: But guys. It would take forever to make all of the people, and the rides. It would be much easier to make on big ride!

Mason: I think that would work. What do you think guys?

Ricky: I guess it's okay.

Jack: We can try that.

Kiley: It might work.

*Confessional*

Lexie: Luckily I have Mason on my team. He is so great, helping get the team on my side. If he wasn't here, I probably would have been voted out the other night.

*End confession*

Inola: I can't believe their going with her idea. My idea was much better.

Mara: I know. This one is to simple to win. Yours is more unique, and it just might work!

Inola: We have to convince them somehow, to use my idea instead.

*Screaming Carousels float*

Donnie: So everyone agrees? Good. Than we will be making a Carousel float.

Fiona: The float is going to look awesome.

Kobi: Where whould we start?

Donnie: I think we should start by making the ridable animal.

Gretchen: We can make any animal?

Donnie: Just make sure so one else is making the same animal as you.

Bob: I know exactly what I'm making!

*Confessional*

Bob: My animal for the float is going to be a Yoshi! It is going to look so awesome! I better get started right away!

*End confession*

Brittany: Lets see... What animal should I make?

Julie: I call dibs on a horse!

Jamie: I think I'll make a Giraffe.

*Killer Coasters float*

Lexie: Okay, Ricky. Put the tracks that are shaped like a "T" up right here. *Points to a spot on the fake mountain*

Ricky: Okay.

Lexie: And Evan. Can you move that barrel over here please?

Evan: Yeah I can. *Moves the barrel*

Inola: Hey, who died and put you in charge?

Lexie: Excuse me?

Inola: You being really bossy you know?

Lexie: I'm the team leader. I'm just telling everyone what they need to do.

Inola: Well your not doing that good of job. First off, your float idea sucks. Right Mara?

Mara: Well, um....

Inola: You like my idea better right?

Mara: I think your idea will be better to help us win.

Lexie: Well if you don't like my the way I lead this team, than why don't you be in charge.

Ricky: Now girls. Calm down. Lets not start fighthing.

Inola: You want me to be leader? What you can't handle it?

Lexie: You don't like the way I lead the team, I thought maybe you'd like to lead them.

Inola: Maybe I will. Maybe we migth do better with me in charge!

*Confessional*

Lexie: To be honets. I'm happy I'm not in charge anymore. It was way to stressful. If the team loses, you get blamed. I'm happy not be in charge anymore.

*End confession*

Bob: Doesn't that look awesome!

Jim: It looks just like Yoshi. You did a good job Bob.

Bob: Thanks. Hey, did you make yours yet?

Jim: Yeah. I made a crocodile.

Bob: Cool. Lets go and add these to the float.

*Screaming Carousels float*

Donnie: How do you guys think it looks?

Jet: It looks great. We're winning this for sure.

Donnie: All we have to do is add the animals. I made a Tiger. *Adds it to the float*

*Everyone adds their animals to the float*

Fiona: It looks awesome!

*Killer Coasters float*

Kiley: Why are we starting over? We were almost finished with the other one.

Inola: If we hurry, we can finish. Now tear up Lexies float!

*Everyone teas up the float*

Chris: *Walks out to the floats* Times up!

Inola: What? Already?

Chris: Time to judge your floats.

Inola: Can we have a little more time. We're not finished.

Chris: No. Now lets see who the winners will be! *Looks the the Killer Coasters float* This float sucks. It looks like you guys haven't even started.

Lexie: We did start, but then we put Inola in charge, and she had us destroy it, and now we lost the challenge.

Chris: *Looks at the Screaming Carousels float* Your float is awesome! You win the challenge!

Donnie: Yes!

Chris: Now your team gets to go on a reward. You will fly to Florida, and be in a parade with your float. You will leaver tonight, be in the parade tomarrow, and will return in time for the next challenge.

Jet: Yeah, we get to go on a reward!

Chris: As for the Coasters. I will see you tonight where you will be voting somebody out. Carousels. There is a bus waiting in the front of the Amusement Park to take tou to the Air Port for your reward.

*All go out to the bus*

Chris: Now you must decide who is going home.

*Food court*

Inola: Since I'm the new leader, I say we vote out Lexie.

Ricky: I don't think we need to get rid of her. Your the one who lost us the challenge.

Inola: Then who do you reccomend we get rid of?

Ricky: I say Mara. She didn't help to much in the challenge. All she did was say how much better your idea was.

*Confessional*

Inola: I have a tough discussion to make. Either go home, or have them send my best friend on the show home. What am I going to do?

*End confession*

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Here you are for the second time in a row. You had some problems with who would be in charge of your team. I also noticed you have had a change in leaders. Think that will affect the vote?

Inola: Not at all.

Chris: After you cast your votes, if I call your name, I will give you a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn, will be forced to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers.

*Everyone cast's their votes*

Chris: Popcorn goes to, Mason, Ricky, Kiley, Jack, Evan, and Haley. *Throws them all Popcorn*

Lexie: I hope they didn't vote me out.

Chris: Chance, and Lexie. *Throws them Popcorn*

Chance: Yay, I'm safe!

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to.... Inola. *Throws her popcorn*

Inola: Phew.

Mara: Wait, why did you guys vote for me?

Inola: I'm sorry Mara. It was either you, or me.

Chris: The Roller Coaster of Losers awaits.

Mara: *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers* I can't beleive it's me tonight. I didn't even do anything. Inola had something to do with this, I know it. She's only looking out for herself.

_**Next Episode Preview**_

Jet: Face it guys, were lost.

Donnie: We are not lost. We just don't know where we are.

Julie: Donnie, we are lost.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Still need challenge ideas. Thanks.**


	9. McLeans Wild Kingdom

**This chapter is a little early, but I was in a writing mood. I hope you all like this chapter, and I still need more challenges.**

* * *

Chris: On the last Total Drama Amusement Park, the two teams had a float building competition. The Carousels worked together to get it done! The Coasters did not. They had a bit of a power struggle, so they ended up switching Lexie, for Inola for team captain. After all the drama, when they finally tried to work together, their time was up, and they didn't finish. The Carousels, who won the challenge, left for a reward. Being a parade at Diseny World, while the Coasters stayed behind to vote someone off. It ended up being Mara to get the boot. Inola was able to convince them to get rid of her, to save her own butt. How will the Killer Coasters adjust to their new leader? Will the Carousels keep up their winning streak? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song starts*

*Main entrance*

Ricky: Looks like their back from the reward.

*The Screaming Carousels walk into the park talking, and laughing*

Mason: Hey guys. How was Disney World.

Jamie: It was awesome! People were cheering for us, and wanting our autographs.

Kobi: And their was the all you can eat buffet.

Julie: Chance, you still in! *Hugs Chance*

*Confessional*

Julie: After I left for the reward, I was worried they might vote out Chance. He is kind of a weak player. I'm just so happy he's till in!

*End confession*

Chance: Hey Julie. How was the reward?

Julie: It was fun. I wish you could have been there.

Donnie: Who did you guys end up voting out?

Inola: We voted off Mara.

Chris: *Walks into the Park* Sorry to ruin this little reunion, but it's time to get your next challenge.

Jack: Already?

Chris: I said the winning team would arrive in time for the next challenge. They just arrived. Time for the next challenge. Follow me to McLeans Animal Kingdom!

*McLeans Animal Kingdom*

Brittany: This park is bigger than I though. I haven't seen this part of the park since we got here.

Chris: There are lots of suprises in store for you guys. Trust me. For todays challenge you will be having a little race through the Animal Kingdom attreaction. Do you see that mountain, in the center of the forest? That's where you'll be racing to.

Bob: This is awesome! It's like the Jungles in Donkey Kong!

Chris: That reminds me. We also have relasesd many dangerous animals in various areas of the attractions. First team to make it to the top of that mountain wins. Go!

Donnie: Come on guys. Lets get a head start! *All run into the Jungle*

Inola: I don't think we should leave yet. We should look around to see iftheres anything that can help us in that junlge.

Kiley: Like what?

Inola: Like cantenes for water, or something to help scare the animals off.

Jack: That might work.

*Jungle*

Jet: Face it guys, were lost.

Donnie: We are not lost. We just don't know where we are.

Julie: Donnie, we are lost.

Donnie: Don't worry guys. We'll get out of this somehow...

Jet: Which way do we go? We just ran in here, and started running in circles. I don't know which way we came from, and which way we're suppose to be going. Well we're atleast ahead of the others...

*Diffrent area of Jungle*

Inola: *Rides a safari Jeep on a path through the Jungle* I told you guys it was a good idea to stay behind and look around.

Evan: If we didn't we never would have found these Jeeps.

*Confessional*

Inola: I think I'm earning back my teams trust! I know it was messed up of me to get rid of Mara like that. It was either me or her. I had to do something. I do feel bad about it though. Maybe if we win this, they'll accept me as thier leader, and I'll have atleast a little more time here.

*End confession*

Donnie: I think I found a short cut. We just have to walk accross this log, which is over a pihranna filled river.

Bob: Is that safe?

Jamie: I don't think so.

Kobi: Come on guys. It doesn't look that dangerous. *Starts walking accross* See, no problem. *Falls off*

Gretchen: Kobi!

Donnie: We need to save him.

Fiona: Who is willing to jump into a river full of flesh eating pihranas?

*Nobody answers*

Kobi: Help me guys! *Floats down the river*

*Bridge*

Mason: We're making great time guys.

Ricky: These things are some much better than walking. I feel bad for the others. Their probably being attacked by tones of wild animals.

Kobi: *Gets attacked but a bunch of pihranas and starts screaming* Help me!

Evan: Hey, it's Kobi.

Kobi: Help, I fell in the river.

Evan: I'll save you! *Jumps into the river and pulls him out* Are you okay.

Kobi: Yeah, yeah. I'm alright.

*The rest of the Screamin Carousels run up to Kobi*

Brittany: Kobi! Your alright.

Kobi: No thanks to you guys. None of you wanted to jump in and save me. Evan here jumped in without even blinking.

Donnie: But it was pihranas. Flesh eating pihranas!

Kobi: Whatever guys.

*Confession*

Kobi: I can't beleive they didn't try to save me. I was attacked by pihranas, almosted drowned in a river. They didn't even do anything! Evan jumped in without even thinking about his own safety. I'm starting to think, 'can I trust my team'?

*End confession*

Donnie: Hey they have Jeeps!

Jet: Whered you get those?

Inola: Unlike you, we actually looked around for supplies before we left, and we just so happened to have found these babies.

Jack: These are so much better than walking.

Ricky: Sorry to leaver you guys, but we're off to win this challenge.

*All of them ride off on their Jeeps*

Fiona: Looks like we're walking.

*Farther in the Jungle*

Haley: We so have a big lead on them now.

Mason: Lets see them catch up now.

Lexie: *Crashes her Jeep into a tree* Ahh!

Mason: Hey, Lexei. Are you okay? *Runs up to her*

Lexie: I'm alright, but my Jeep is crashed.

Inola: She's going to have to ride with some one.

Mason: You can ride with me.

Lexie: Okay. Thanks.

*Confessional*

Lexie: Crashing. Not fun. Riding with the cutie Mason, super fun!

*End confession*

Jim: How are we going to catch up now?

Donnie: I don't know. They have such a big lead.

Fiona: Maybe if we ride down the river in a raft, we can catche up with them.

Jet: That just might work. The river does leade to the mountain.

Donnie: That's a great idea. *Stares at Fiona for a second* Lets get started!

*Later*

Fiona: We finished. Now lets get on!

*Everyone gets on the raft*

Donnie: I just hope this rive isn't to dangerous.

*The raft hits a rock*

Fiona: *Falls onto Donnie: Oh sorry.

Donnie: No, it's alright.

*Bottom of the mountain*

Inola: We made it guys.

Kiley: Now we just have to climb the mountain, and then we win!

Ricky: We are so far ahead.

Evan: Hey look. Their here. *Points to the Screaming Carousels on the raft*

Donnie: We're not going down with out a fight!

Mason: We need to start climbing!

*All start climbing up the mountain*

Fiona: Oh no you don't!

*All get off the raft and start climbing*

*Top of the mountain*

Chris: Did none of thme not notice the monarail leading right up here?

Chef: I don't think so.

Chris: Here they come.

*The Killer Coasters all make it to the top*

Inola: We won guys! We actually won!

Evan: None of us are going home now!

Chris: None of you guys, but one of them guys is. *Points to the Screaming Carousels*

Donnie: Are you serious? We were on a winning streak.

Ricky: And we just ended it. Sorry guys.

Chris: I will see you tonight.

*Food Court*

Jim: Can I see you for a second Don?

Donnie: Sure. *Walks over to Jim* What's up?

Jim: I don't want to be the one who points the finger at anyone in particular, but I say Kobi. You saw how he freaked out when none of us helped him from falling in the rivers.

Donnie: Yeah he did kind of freak out.

Jim: It wasn't that big of a deal, and he made it a big deal. I say we vote him out.

Donnie: I don't know. Kobi is my friend.

Jim: Just something to think about.

*Confessional*

Jim: I need to make sure I stay in this game. I just need to direct everyones attention away from me, by giving them reasons to vote out some one else.

*End confession*

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: It is time to cast your votes for the person you want sent home tonight. If I call your name you will recieve a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn, will be eliminated, and forced to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers, and ride though the Tunnel of Shame. Vote now.

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Popcorn goes to, Donnie, Fiona, Gretchen, Jim, Brittan, Bob, and Julie. *Throws them all popcorn*

Jim: *Winks at Donnie*

Chris: Jet, and Julie. *Throws them popcorn.

Jet: Thanks. *Eats some popcorn* Why is there no butter on this?

Chris: Final bag of Popcorn goes to.... Jamie.

Jamie: Yes! Thank you guys for keeping me in.

Chris: It's time for you to go Kobi.

Kobi: See you around guys. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers* I guess getting mad at people for not saving your life gets you voted out in this game. Figures. Well it looks like I've got to go back home to my boring old life.

_**Next Episode Preview.**_

Ricky: Hey, little robot dinosaurs. Cool.

Chance: They look mad.

Ricky: *Gets attacked by the dinosaur robot* Hey! Get this thing off of me! *Hits it with one of the boats paddles*

* * *

**Another chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it. It's a little early because I'm on Spring Break, and bored at home. Still need challenge ideas. Thanks.**


	10. Ferocious Park

**Hey everybody. Another new chapter, right here. I hope you all like it. Still need challenge ideas. I haven't gotten any new ones in a while. If anyone has any, leave a comment, or message me. Thanks.**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park. The teams wen on a safari! They had to find their way all the way to the top of the mountain, in the middle of a forest, which we created. The Coasters stayed behind to look for supplies, and lucky them. They found safari jeeps. *Shows replay of everyone riding the jeeps* That helped them win the challenge. Kobi, from the Screaming Carousels fell into the rive and almost drowned. He had to be saved by some one from the other team. *Shows replay of Kobi getting saved by Evan* He was telling his team how mad he was about the incident, and they didn't like that, and voted him off. Now their are only 18 people left. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now, on Total... Drama.... Amusement Park!

*Theme song starts*

*Confessional*

Jim: I'm taking over this team. Slowly, but surely. The last two eliminations, I told my team who to vote out. I have a stable alliance with everyone on my team, but I think I need to make the most gullible person her my main alliance. And that person is Bob.

*End confession*

Jim: Hey, what's up Bob?

Bob: Oh hey Jim.

Jim: I was thinking. If we both want to stay in this game for a long time, we should make an alliance.

Bob: An alliance?

Jim: You know. Me and you just watch out for each other, make sure the other person isn't voted out.

Bob: Oh. I can do that.

*Confessional*

Bob: So today, Jim asked me to be in an alliance with him. I guess I could. Me and him are really good friends in the game.

*End confession*

*Boys Trailer*

Ricky: Come on Jack. Take him with us to the challenge.

Jack: But Chris will get doesn't like Larry.

Ricky: But he's just so fun to play with.

Jack: I don't know...

Ricky: Back me up guys.

Mason: Actually I agree with Jack. It would be better to keep him here.

Evan: It would be safer for the little guy. It's going to be kind of hard to watch a little hard for us to watch a hamster while competing in some kind of dangerous challenge.

Ricky: But look at him. He's been stuck in this cage ever since he's gotten here. He needs to get out every once in a while.

Mason: Sorry dude, but it's a no for me. Come on guys. Lets go eat breakfast.

Chance: Okay.

*Everyone but Jack leaves*

Jack: He's right. You have been stuck in there for a while. I guess taking you for one challenge won't hurt.

*Screaming Carousels table*

Donnie: *Sits down* Hey guys.

Fiona: Hi Donnie. *Waves to Donnie*

Donnie: *Blushes a little* So what do you guys think today's challenge will be.

Jamie: I don't know, but whatever it is we have to win.

Donnie: Yeah, we can't let those other guys get a numbers advantage against us.

Gretchen: We're even with them now. We just need to start winning again, and then we'll be okay.

*Killer Coasters table*

Jack: *Sits down at a table holding his hamster Larry* I decided to bring him. Your right Ricky. He has been stuck in there since we've gotten here.

Haley: Did you have to bring it to the table with you? Some people here are trying to eat.

Kiley: Although the food isn't very good.

Lexie: Aww. I think his hamster is cute. Can I hold him?

Jack: Sure. *Gives Larry too Lexie*

Lexie: I'm so glad you brought your little hamster. He is so cute.

Inola: I like your hamster too. *Pets the hamster*

Evan: Are you taking him to the challenge with us?

Jack: Probably not. I'm just letting him get out of his cage for a little while.

Chris: *Walks into the room* Good morning contestants! It is now time for your next challenge.

Jet: What are we going to be doing today?

Chris: Follow me to the location for today's challenge.

*Ferocious Park Ride*

Mason: That's the Jurassic Park Ride!

Lexie: It kind of looks like it, but it's smaller.

Chris: Actually it's not the actual ride. We wanted to get the real Jurassic Park ride, but we couldn't afford. Instead we got the cheap rip off version of it! Ferocious Park! It's basically the same ride, except smaller.

Chance: What do we have to do?

Chris: Your challenge is simple. You will be in one of the rafts you ride in while on the ride, except you will be paddling the boats yourself. All you have to do is get to the end of the ride as fast as you can.

Gretchen: But the ride isn't that long.

Chris: That is why we extended the river part of the ride. Now, everyone grab a paddle, and you can get started.

*Killer Coaster's boat*

Inola: Come one guys! Lets get paddling!

*Everyone starts paddling*

Evan: Finally a good workout.

*Confessional*

Evan: Since I've gotten here, I haven't had any real opportunity's to work out. There is no way to work out here.

*End confessional*

Donnie: Come on guys. We can beat them. This challenge is easy.

Gretchen: We just need to keep on paddling.

Donnie: Everyone. Just give it all you got, and we can beat them!

Julie: Lets do this guys!

*Everyone starts paddling the boat*

*Confessional*

Fiona: Donnie is such a great leader. He motivates the team. He makes sure everyones okay, and best of all, he is just so good looking.

*End confession*

Fiona: *Stares at Donnie* Your such a great leader.

Donnie: Oh hey. Thanks.

Fiona: Your welcome. *Blushes a little*

Donnie: Shouldn't you be paddling?

Fiona: Oh right. *Starts paddling again*

*Killer Coasters boat*

Ricky: Hey, little robot dinosaurs. Cool.

Chance: They look mad.

Ricky: *Gets attacked by the dinosaur robot* Hey! Get this thing off of me! *Hits it with one of the boats paddles*

Lexie: What are these things doing here? *Gets attacked by one* Somebody help me!

Mason: I'll save you Lexie! *Grabs the dinosaur off of her head, and throws in the water*

Lexie: Thank you. *Hugs Mason*

Jack: Larry! Get in my pocket. *Puts the little hamster in his pocket*

Ricky: Come on guys! We need to get rid of these things.

Evan: *Gets out of the boat* We can't get away from these things with the boat. We need to fight them ourselves. Follow me! *Hits the dinosaurs with the paddle*

Chance: *Follows Evan* You are so brave. Fighting off those robot dinosaurs for us.

Evan: Just helping out my team mates. Guys lets go!

*They all run off*

*Screaming Carousels boat*

Jamie: Hey, guys.

Donnie: What is is Jamie?

Jamie: There's something following us...

Donnie: Don't be ridiculous. What could be following us?

Jet: Those mini robot dinosaurs.

Jim: Where did they get robot dinosaurs? *Picks one up* These weren't very well made. These are really low tech robots. If they expect to try and stop us with these, then their crazy.

Bob: You mean, they can't hurt us?

Jim: That's exactly what I'm saying. These robots weren't well made. They can barley do anything.

Donnie: If they can't hurt us, then lets just ignore them and keep going.

*Out of nowhere a giant dinosaur robot comes out of nowhere*

Gretchen: Look at the size of that thing...

Jim: *Looks at it for a second* Yeah, that thing is more high tech than these.

Donnie: Is it dangerous?

Jim: Very. We should run now...

*They all run away as the dinosaur destroys their boat*

*Confessional*

Donnie: That was the scariest thing ever. Being chased by a giant robo dinosaur? I'm surprised no one was hurt after that.

*End confessional*

Inola: This is terrible guys. Now we have to walk. The other guys are definitely going to get a lead on us.

Ricky: Maybe not. Maybe they sent the same robots to stop them too.

*The little hamster crawls out of Jack's pocket*

Jack: Larry! What are you doing?

*The little hamster motions everyone to follow him*

Ricky: I think he wants us to follow him.

Lexie: That is one smart hamster.

*Confessional*

Jack: Larry has always been smart. He got out of his cage almost every day, the first week I got him. I finally ended up having to put a lock on their. It worked for a while.

*End confessions*

*Screaming Carousels*

Donnie: Do you think we lost them?

Fiona: I think we have.

Donnie: Good.

Fiona: *Taps on Donnie's shoulder* Can I talk to you?

Donnie: Sure.

Fiona: *Pulls Donnie aside*

Jim: *Notices Donnie and Fiona leaving*

Fiona: I wanted to tell you something.

Donnie: Can you make it quick, before the rest of the team notices were gon.

Fiona: I think you've been a really good leader...

Donnie: Thanks.

Fiona: And, I think you kind of... cute.

Donnie: What?

Fiona: Maybe I made a mistake doing this. I'm so... *Grabs Donnie's head and kisses him* I'm sorry. You weren't expecting that... If you want to catch up with the others we can...

Donnie: They should be okay without us for a little while. Lets kiss some more. *Kisses Fiona*

*Confessional*

Donnie: Fiona pulling me behind to make out? I did not expect that, but I wasn't about to pass that up.

*End confession*

Brittany: Heywhered Donnie go?

Jet: I think Fiona's gone too.

Bob: Whered they go?

Jamie: They must have gotten lost or something.

Gretchen: Maybe we should go back.

*A pack of mini robot dinosaurs shows up and starts chasing everyone*

Julie: Or maybe we should run.

*Everyone runs away*

Jim: Hey guys. Isn't that the drop of at the end of the ride coming up?

Brittany: I think it is.

*Everyone stops at the edge of the drop off*

Jet: We have to jump...

Jamie: Or their going to get us.

Gretchen: Jump now! *Jumps down first*

*Everyone jumps down*

Chris: Hey you made it! This means the Screaming Carousels are the winners! *Notices Donnie and Fiona are gone* Scratch that. Your missing two players.

Gretchen: They got lost.

Chris: Well until they show up, the Killer Coasters still have a chance to win this.

*Killer Coasters*

*Everyone follows the little grey hamster*

Jack: Look! He leaded us to the end of the ride.

Haley: All we have to do is go down and we win!

*Everyone jumps down*

Evan: Wait. Their already here. That means we lose.

Chris: Their missing a couple of people. *Counts everyone on the Coasters* Looks like you all made. Killer Coasters are the winner!

Lexie: We're all safe!

Chris: Since you still have two members missing, Carousels, we have to send in a search party to find him.

*Inside the ride*

Chef: *See's Donnie and Fiona making out* Hey you two! Challenge is over. Gotta get out of here. *Picks them both up*

*Outside*

Chef: I found these two love birds making out inside the ride.

Julie: Wait. You ditched us to make out?

Donnie: We weren't planning it...

Fiona: It kind of just happened.

*Confessional*

Jim: I saw them leave. I could have stopped them. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Getting rid of our team leader, and taking over this team.

*End confessional*

*Food court*

Jim: I say we vote Donnie off. He said he'd lead us to victory, but just as we were about to win the challenge, he ditched us.

Brittany: You do have a point, but Donnie's been a good leader other than this little incident.

Gretchen: I don't know what I'm going to do. I think we should get rid of his girlfriend. She's the one distracting him.

Jim: You guys can do what you want, but I'm voting for Donnie tonight.

Bob: Me too.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

*Everyone walks in*

Jim: *Whispers to Bob* He's going tonight.

Chris: Welcome everybody to another Roller Coaster Ceremony. Right here I have eight bags of popcorn. If I call your name, you will receive a bag of popcorn. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn, will be forced to ride, the Roller Coaster of Losers. You all have voting devices. You can all cast your votes now.

*Everyone votes*

Chris: *Looks at his voting device* I have the results right here. Popcorn goes to, Gretchen, Brittany, Bob, Julie, Jet, Jamie, and Jim. *Throws them all popcorn* Now there is only one bag of popcorn left. And it is going to....

Fiona: I'm sorry Donnie. It was my fault.

Donnie: No it was mine. I could have stopped you, and had us catch up with the others.

Chris: Fiona. *Throws her a bag of popcorn*

Fiona: *Gets hit with the popcorn* I'm going to miss you Donnie. *Kisses Donnie*

Chris: Donnie you have to go now.

*Both continue kissing*

Chris: You have to leave now...

*Both still ignore him and kiss*

Chris: Security!

Chef: *Walks out in a security out fit* Time for you to go. *Picks up Donnie and throws him in the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Donnie: Bye everybody!

Chef: *Starts the ride*

Donnie: *Looks at the camera* I know. I messed up. But it wasn't to bad. I got to make out with a hot girl before I left. I just hope my team does okay with out me.

_**Next Episode Preview**_

Brittany: *Screams* There are clowns everywhere!

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Please, still need challenge ideas.**


	11. Circus Jerkus

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. **

**Still need challenge ideas, just three or four, and they are for four about 6-8 people. If anyone has any ideas, they would be appreciated.**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, the remaining contestants took a ride on our "Ferocious Park" ride. They had to race to the end of the ride in boats. They had to face killer dinosaur robots! *Shows replay of the robots* They had to jump down from a very high up place! *Shows evereone jumping down* And the Coasters were led to visctory by a hamster... *Shows replay of everyone following the hamster* The Screaming Carousels could have won, but they were ditched by team leader, Donnie, and his new girl friend Fiona. They were making out while their team could have won, but lost because of them. *Shows replay of Donnie and Fiona making out* Now that they have lost their team leader. will the Carousels be able to function? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Them Song starts*

Kiley: *Walks to her teams table* We're on a winning streak guys. We finally have more members than them.

Inola: We just have to keep winning challenges.

Kiley: We just have to keep on working together like a team! We all get along with eachother great, unlike them. *Points to the Screaming Carousels*

*Screaming Carousels table*

Fiona: You guys voted out the best person on our team, because he made one mistake!

Jim: He's not the only one who messed up.

Jamie: Yeah, you and him lost us the challenge.

Julie: Maybe we should have voted you out instead...

*Killer Coasters table*

Kiley: See what I mean. They are arguing about who was eliminated.

Jack: If we keep this up, maybe we can keep on winning challenges.

*Confessional*

Kiley: I'm so glad our team is working out together. I'd hate to be on the other side, where all the drama is.

*End confession*

Jet: Since Donnie's gone, are we supposed to pick a new leader?

Brittany: I think so.

Fiona: Who should we pick?

*Confessional*

Jim: Since my plan to get rid of Donnie worked, it's time to start step two. Take over as team captain.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gretchen: Donnie's gone now, and we need a leader. I'm the leader type. Since we have no one to lead our team, I think it's time I step up and take the poisition.

*End confession*

Jim: I think we should pick a new leader now.

Gretchen: I agree.

Jim: The new leader should be a person who is friends with everybody.

Gretchen: A person who is willing to take charge...

Jim and Gretchen: I think that person should be me...

Jim: You want to be leader? *Laughs*

Gretchen: I think I'd make a great leader.

Jim: Well I think I'm more qualified.

Gretchen: I'm a born leader!

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I know I'd make a better leader than him. I just have to convince my team that.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Jim: A flaw in my plan... I didn't expect anyone else wanted the leadership title. Gretchen better watch out, because theres a new Sherrif in town.

*End confession*

Evan: We have to keep us this winning streak guys.

Ricky: We have a one person advantage, now we just have to make that a two person advantage.

Haley: Hopefuly the next challenge won't be too tough.

Chris: *Walks in walking in on a giant ball wearing a clown outift*

Lexie: That looks tough.

Chance: Does this mean we're doing some kind of Circus challenge?

Chris: That is exactly what it means. Outside, Chef has set up a giant Circus tent for todays challenge. Wanna go out and see it?

*Everyone goes outside*

Mason: That's awesome.

Bob: This will be like my circus video game.

Haley: I've never been to the circus before! This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to start this challenge!

Chris: We can start now. Everyone, go on in.

*Everyone walks into the Circus ten except for Brittany*

Ricky: *Notices Brittany* Hey, why aren't you going in?

Brittany: It's a Circus, and Circus's have clowns. I'm afraid of clowns...

Ricky: Theres probably no clowns in there. Come one.

*Both walk in*

Brittany: *Screams* There are clowns everywhere!

Ricky: Maybe I was wrong...

Brittany: *Tries to run out* Get me out of here!

Ricky: *Stops her* Don't worry. It's going to be alright. They can't hurt you.

Jim: *Walks up* Brittany, you shouldn't associate with the other team.

Brittany: Sorry... *Runs off*

Gretchen: Brittany...*Chases after her*

*Confessional*

Brittany: It was nice how Ricky helped me. Jim is a jerk. He's mad just because I was talking to him.

*End confessional

Chris: Now everyone, for the firsy part of your challenge will be dealing with these clowns.

Brittany: I can't do that. I'm afraid of clowns.

Jim: Yeah, we noticed.

Chris: For the first part of your challenge, you will have to learn to be clowns. These clowns are here to help teach you how to be the best clown you can be! Both teams will send their best clowns to face off in a clown off.

Chance: We have to be clowns?

Evan: Seriously?

Julie: This is going to be interesting...

*Confessional*

Julie: This challenge is the weirdest one yet. Learning to be clowns?

*End confession*

Jim: *Looks through a giant box with clown stuff* Hey guys. How do you think this nose looks on me? *Puts the nose on* I think I'd be perfect for the clown.

Gretchen: Your not a funny person. The clown should be the funniest person here.

Jim: And who's that?

Gretchen: The funniest person here is Bob.

Bob: Me?

Gretchen: Lets get him dressed like a clown.

*Everyone surrounds Bob*

Bob: Guys... what are you doing?

*Confessional*

Bob: *Wearind a clown costume* I look ridiculous. Why did they pick me to be the clown?

*End confessional*

Inola: Who should we pick to be our clown?

Jack: It's not going to be me.

Haley: I like Circus's and everythin, but I will not dress up like a clown.

Kiley: I'll do it.

Evan: You will?

Kiley: It sounds fun. I think I can pull it off.

*Confessional*

Kiley: I'm the kind of silly fun person who can do this 'clown' challenge. Clown me up!

*End confession*

*Everyone surrounds Kiley*

Lexie: I think we're done guys.

Chance: She looks amazing.

Kiley: I look weird. *Looks at her clothes* These shoes are way to big...

Haley: Clown shoes are supposed to be big.

Evan: Your brave. I wouldn't be able to go out there in that crazy outfit, knowing I'd be on nationaly TV.

Kiley: Thanks for reminding me...

*Middle of the tent*

Chris: Attention everyone! It is time for the clown off! Send your clowns to the center for the challenge.

Jim: You better win, or else.

Gretchen: Do your best out there! You can do it.

Bob: Thanks guys. *Goes out to the middle*

Kiley: *Walks to the middle* Hi. I'm Kiley.

Bob: I'm Bob.

Chris: For the clown off, you both must try and knock eachother off of those platforms, with these giatn Q-tips.

Kiley: If that's all were doing, than why are we in these clown clothes?

Chris: I just wanted to embarress you guys.

Kiley: Well it worked.

Chris: *Throws them both giant Q-Tips* Now begin!

Bob: I'm supposed to hit you with this?

Kiley: Yeah, I guess so. *Swings at Bob*

Bob: *Swings back*

Kiley: *Hits Bob, and knocks him off* Sorry.

Bob: It's okay.

Chris: Killer Coasters win part one of the challenge.

Bob: *Walks back to his team* Sorry guys. She was tough.

Jim: No she wasn't. She barley hit you!

Gretchen: It's okay Bob. We can still win this.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: Jim is like obsessed with winning or something. He yells at Bob for losing the challenge. Instead, I tell him to do better next time. That's how me and him are diffrent.

*End confession*

Chris: For the second part of your challenge, you will send two people to the top to walk the tight rope.

Jim: I'm going up.

Gretchen: Me too.

Inola: We choose Ricky, and Evan to go up.

*Top of tight rope*

Evan: So all we have to do is walk across?

Ricky: Guess so.

Gretchen: Lets go Jim. *Starts walking across*

Jim: *Starts walkning across* You better give up now Gretchen, because I'm going to be the new leader of our team.

Gretchen: I doubt that. We need a leader like Donnie. Some one nice, but tough. That's me.

Ricky: So you guys having a little conflict, about who's going to be the new leader?

Jim: Why does it matter to you?

Ricky: Just saying if your all arguing and stuff, your team won't stay together.

Jim: Thanks for the advice redneck.

Evan: You didn't just say that....

Ricky: You know I don't like those 'red neck' steryotypes.

Gretchen: Don't listen to Jim. He's an idiot, and we don't want any problems.

Ricky: Too late, cuz you got them. *Throws his shoe at Jim*

Jim: *Falls off the tight rope*

Gretchen: Hey, I didn't say anything.

Ricky: I'm not mad at you, so much as him.

Gretchen: You your not going to knock me off?

Ricky: No. You seem nicer than him.

Gretchen: Thanks. Now I think we should stop talking, and do more walking.

Evan: Your right. *Starts to walk, but trips and falls off*

Gretchen: *Walks all the way to the other side* Yes I won!

Chris: And Gretchen wins for her team. That means we will have one more tie breaker challenge.

*Outside the tent*

Fiona: Why are we out here?

Chris: Because the final part of the challenge will be for only two people. They will both go inside, and try to find a key. All the lights will be turned off, so they have to find it in the dark.

Inola: Ricky, I think you should go in for this one.

Gretchen: Any of you guys want to be in this challenge?

Brittany: I'll go.

Chris: Great, Ricky, and Brittany go in now.

*Both go inside*

Ricky: Wow it's dark in here.

Brittany: How are we supposed to find the key?

Ricky: Just feel around I guess.

Brittany: Listen, the reason I wanted to go in, is so I can thank you for heloing me with my fear of clowns...

Ricky: It was no big deal. I just thought you needed some help, you know.

*Outside*

Chris: Time to add in some obstacles for them. Send in the clowns!

*A bunch of clowns run in*

Brittany: Yes I do... *Grabs a clowns hands thinking it's Ricky* I really like you...

Ricky: You do?

Brittany: Yes. Kiss me. *Kisses the clown thinking it's Ricky*

Ricky: Okay, where are you?

Brittany: *Stops kissing the clown* What?

Ricky: Where are you at, so I can kiss you.

Brittany: But I just kissed you.

Ricky: No you didn't.

*The lights turn back on*

Brittany: A clown... I just kissed a clown? *Runs away*

Chris: *Walks back into the tent* Chef, why did you turn the lights back on?

Chef: I thought it would be interesting for the girl to know she just kissed a clown.

Chris: Well since Brittany is nowhere to be found, I have to declare the Killer Coasters the winners! Screaming Carousels, I will see you at elimination for the third time, in a row.

*Food court*

Fiona: Who are we voting off?

Gretchen: I think it should be the person who lost us the challenge. Sorry Brittany. I think we should keep the teams best players, so we can have a better chance of winning.

Brittany: I understand. *Walks outside sad*

Jim: *Follows her out* Brittany. I think I can save you, but you have to vote with me.

Brittany: You can?

Jim: If you want to stay in the game, vote for Gretchen.

Brittany: Why her?

Jim: I want her gone. I can change a couple of votes, and then she'll be gone, and you'll be safe. Trust me.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: You all know the routine. You all just press the button of the person you want voted off on your voting devices. I will hand out popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who doesn't get a bag of pocorn will be sent home. Now vote!

*Everyone votes*

Brittany: *Whispers to Jim* I hope the plan worked.

Chris: Popcorn goes to, Fiona, Jamie, Jet, Bob, Julie, and Jim. *Throws them all popcorn* Theres only one bag of popcorn left...

Gretchen: Sorry Britt.

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to Brittany.

Gretchen: Wait what? You voted me off?

Jim: Bye Gretchen:

Gretchen: How could you guys? I was the best choice for leader.

Chris: You got to go now.

Grethen: Fine than. Good luck without me. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride*

Gretchen: I know Jim is the reason I'm going home. It should have been Brittany. Jim wanted to be leader so badly, he kept one of the weakest players on our team in over me. All I have to say, is good luck.

*Confessional*

Brittany: I like Gretchen, and I'm really sad she's gone, but it was either her or me. I couldn't risk being sent home. I want to win.

*End confession*

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Mason: I know you guys won't believe me, but I just saw a ghost.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Nightmare In The Amusement Park

**New chapter is now up! I'm going to stop asking for challenge suggestions, because no one seems to be responding to them. If you do have any ideas, message me or leave a comment, but this is the last time I'll be asking for them. Here is chapter 9.**

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Amusement Park, with their previous leader, Donnie voted out Jim saw this as his opprutunity to take over his team. The only thing he didn't count on, is some competition for the leadrship role. Gretchen aslo saw Donnies elimination as an opprutunity to take over the team. In the Circus themed challenge, Brittany ended up kissing a clown, *Show replay of Brittany kissing a clow* Kiley dressed up as a clown, *Shows replay of Kiley in her clown costume* and Jim got hit by a shoe. *Shows replay of Ricky hitting Jim with his shoe* In the end the Killer Coasters won. Jim made sure his competition for leader, Gretchen was sent home. Now theres only sixteen left. Who will be the next to go? Find out now on Total Drama Amusement Park!

*Confessional*

Brittany: I'm happy to still be in the game, but it got Gretchen eliminated. She didn't deserve to go. I just hope we can win a challenge. We haven't won anything in a while. If we do lose again, I'll probably the first name for who to vote off.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Jim: Finally, all my competition for leader is gone. Now I can finally take charger of this team. There was something good that came out of getting rid of Gretchen. I gained myself a new alliance member. I just have to keep her thinking she needs me to keep her in the game.

*End confession*

*Boys Trailer*

Jack: We're on a winning streak!

Evan: Lets just hope we can keep it up.

Bob: You guys aren't going to win again. We're coming back in todays challenge, and we are going to beat you.

Mason: After losing three challenges in a row, your down to seven people now. We still have nine.

Jet: Not for much longer. We're coming back today.

*Food Court*

Jim: Everyone. I have an announcement to make. Since the only other person on our team to want to be leader gone, I think I should take over. Does anybody dissagree?

Jamie: I guess you can do it. No one heres seems to be against it.

Jim: Good. Now that I'm leader, I'm going to make sure we don't lose anymore challenges.

*Killer Coasters Table*

Haley: Hey Ricky. I heard what happened with you and Brittany the other day.

Ricky: Lets talk outside. *Pulls Haley outside to talk* What exactly did you hear?

Halyey: I heard, that she kissed a clown in the dark, because she wanted to kiss you. She confused the clow for you, and ended up kissing it.

Ricky: How do you know this?

Haley: I heard something in the girls trailer... So you like her?

Ricky: She's cute, and everything. I wouldn't say we're a couple, or that we'll even become a couple. She hasn't talked to me since she kissed the clown. I think she's still to embaressed.

Haley: You have to talk to her. I can tell she likes you.

Ricky: Alright, I'll try. *Walks up to Brittany* Hey Britt...

Jim: *Interupts* What are you doing here?

Brittany: I think he just wanted to talke to me.

Jim: Don't talk to him, he's the competition.

Brittany: But...

Jim: I'm the new leader, and what I say goes.

Ricky: Fine. See you later Brittany. *Walks over to Haley* The new leader says we can't talk to eachother.

Haley: You'll get your chance.

*Night time*

Kiley: Where is Chris at? Normally by this time we're already had a challenge, and voted somebody off.

Inola: Maybe there is no challenge today.

Kiley: But it's been two days since our last challenge. We should be having a challenge today,

Lexie: Maybe Chris forgot about us.

Julie: Well if theres no challenge, we should just go to bed.

Chance: I'm with you. I'm tired.

*Both are about to walk outside*

Chris: *Pops out in front of them weating a monster mask* Boo!

*Both scream*

Chance: Chris? What took you so long? We're supposed to have had a challenge by now.

Chris: Your next challenge starts now.

Fiona: Why are we starting so late?

Chris: Becuase Haunted Houses aren't as fun if you go during the day.

Mason: Haunted House?

*Haunted House*

Chris: For this challenge all you have to do is make it to the end of the haunted house...

Bob: I can do that easy!

Chris: Let me finish. You have to make it to the end without falling into one of the many traps set inside. If you fall into one of the traps, your out for the rest of the challenge. First person to make it all the way through the Haunted House wins! Go!

Jim: Hold on just a second. They have two more people than us. That's not fair, they have a better chance of some one making it to the end. I reccomend two people from their team sit out this challenge.

Chris: Fine. Inola, pick two people to sit out.

Inola: Fine. Lexie, and Mason.

Lexie: Why us?

Inola: I don't think we need you guys to help us in this challenge.

Lexie: Fine. We'll stay here.

*Confessional*

Lexie: I can't believe Inola sat me and Mason out of the challenge. She just doesn't like me.

*End confession*

Chris: Now you can start.

*Graveyard Room*

Fiona: We're just supposed to look around for the door or something?

Jim: We have to avoid traps. I got them to sit two people out.

Jamie: That should give us some sort of advantage.

Evan: We'll do fine without Lexie, and Mason.

Kiley: The teams are even now, so it's anybodies game.

Brittany: Hey guys, I think I found the door! *Pushes open a tomb stone door* Lets go! *Goes through the door*

Fiona: Wait up! *Steps on a grave, and falls into a trap* I fell into a trap.

Jet: Ah great. Now we only have six people.

Fiona: Go on without me guys. Just concentrate on beating them. You guys can do it.

*Everyone goes through the door into the ghost room*

Evan: What's this room supposed to be?

Inola: I don't know. Lets just try to find our way through.

Jack: *Wanders away and takes Larry out of his pocket* Are you getting hot in there? I already told you, you need to stop coming with me to challenges. Everyone likes you except Inola. She's the leader, and I don't want to risk getting her mad. Just hide in my pocket until the end of the challenge.

*Confessional*

Jack: I know this sounds kind of weird, but I love this little hamster. I've had him for years. He is so cute, and energetic. I would hate if anything would happen to him.

*End confession*

Chance: So Julie. Do you think Evan likes me?

Julie: Chance, I already told you, he's not that type of guy. Stop trying to date him, he is the kind of person who beats up gay people.

Chance: No, he's nice.

Julie: Trust, me I know his type. He is one of those guys who works out non stop to prove his manliness. Just give up on him, please.

Chance: *Looks scared all of a sudden* Theres a ghost... *Points behind Julie*

Julie: A ghost? Are you serious? *Turns around and see's the ghost* Ah!

*Julie, and Chance run away*

Chance: That was scary. *Leans against the wall touching a tile that sets off a trap*

*A cage falls over Julie and Chance*

Jim: *Notices the cage* Julie, you fell into a trap?

Bob: Atleast some one from their team is stuck in it too.

Inola: Either way, we're still winning.

Kiley: Hey guys, I found the door!

Inola: Good job Kiley. Come one guys lets go.

*The Killer Coasters all rin in*

Jim: Their going in first, which means their more likley to set off traps.

*Entrance of Haunted House*

Lexie: It's really messed up how Inola made us sit out of the challenge. We're not the two weakest players on the team. Chance, and Kiley are. They should be the ones sitting out.

Mason: Hey, I'm kind of happy we're sitting out. A little time for just the two us. You really don't get that much time alone with all the other people here... *Moves in for a kiss*

Chef: *Walks out of the Haunted House with Fiona, Chance, and Julie* These three are already ot of the challenge.

Fiona: *Sits down right in between Mason and Lexie* I'm just happy to be out of that trap. I couldn't even move.

Julie: The trap we were in was just a cage.

Chance: I thougt we'd be stuck there, but we're out now.

Mason: Guys?

Fiona: Oh, sorry. We're you having a moment?

*Evil Scientist's Lab*

Jamie: Hey look at the Frankenstine they have here. It looks so real.

*A big shock of lighting flashes*

Brittany: *Jumps* Lets just find the way out. I want to get this challenge over with.

Ricky: Lets see. Were would the door be hidden here?

Evan: Maybe one of these buttons opens it. *Pushes the red button*

*A trap door opens, and Evan falls through the floor*

Inola: He's out.

Kiley: Lets try this button.

Inola: No!

Kiley: *Presses the button which opens the door* It worked.

Haley: Leys go guys.

*Eveyone goes through the door to the Haunted Library Room*

Inola: Theres nothing but book shelves here.

Ricky: Maybe we should try and climb them.

Bob: I can do that! *Starts climbing up the book case accidently taking a book off the shelf which sets off a trap*

*The book case turns pushin Bob, Inola, and Jamie into the trap*

Haley: Was that the door to the next room or was it a trap?

Ricky: I think that was a trap.

Jim: Now we're down to only three.

Kiley: We have four, we have a slight advantage.

Jim: Good luck without your leader.

Ricky: We can still win this.

*Haunted House Entrance*

Lexie: No one told us everyone would come here after they lost the challenge.

Bob: Me and Jamie are our now.

Inola: And me.

Mason: Our team still has more people.

Fiona: Hopefully they can pull it off.

*Draculas Castle Room*

Ricky: I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to Brittany.

Haley: Maybe if we can get Jim out, you can.

Ricky: But how?

Haley: I don't know.

Brittany: Maybe the door is in one of the coffins. *Opens a coffin, which starts to close and trap her in*

Ricky: *Tries to open the coffin* I'll save you Brittany.

*The coffin closes trapping both of them*

Brittany: Hey.

Ricky: It's kind of crowded in here...

Brittany: Yeah...

Ricky: Want to finish what we were about to do last time?

Brittany: Finish what?

Ricky: That kiss. *Kisses Brittany*

*Outside the coffin*

Jim: What an idiot. He tried to save some one not even from his own team, and now he's trapped too.

Jack: Looks like it's just us girls.

*Haunted House entrance*

Ricky: Alright, when we see everybody, we pretend we're not a couple.

Brittany: Why not?

Ricky: Then it will spread around, and then Jim will be mad at you, and Inola at me. Lets keep it on the down low for now.

Brittany: Fine.

*Evil Circus Room*

Jet: Look at all the killer clowns running around...

Jim: Those are obviously the same clows from the last challenge. The only thing diffrent about them is the fake blood, and the knives.

Kiley: Their kind of creepy... *Walks backwards, and backs into the wall which is covered in glue* Hey, I'm stuck.

Haley: You are? *Pulls Kileys arms, but gets stuck as well* Does this mean we're out.

Jim; *Laughs* Looks like it.

Jet: Me and you can win it. I think I found a way out.

Jack: *Follows them* Wait up!

*Pirate Ship Room*

Jet: *Gets splashed by water* This looks like a tough one.

Jim: I think we have to go down. *Goes down to the bottom of the ship but gets trapped*

Jet: Looks like I'm the last one standing for my team.

Jack: Me too, for mine.

*Both go through another door to the Chainsaw Room*

Jet: Theres the finish line.

Jack: We just have to race from here?

*Both start running*

Jet: We might actually win a challenge for a change!

Jack: *Gets a lead* Maybe not. *Larry jumps out of his pocket* Larry, come back! *Follows the hamster*

Jet: *Crosses the finish line and wins* We won?

Bob: You won!

Jet: I won us the challenge? Yeah!

Chris: And the Screaming Carousels have just ended their three time losing streak.

Inola: What is that hamster doing here? I told you not to bring him to challenges anymore.

*Confessional*

Inola: Jack does not listen. He is preoccupied in making friends, loving nature, and all that crap. He never concentrates on challenges. It;s time for him to go.

*End confession*

Chris: Since you lost, Coasters. You will be voting somebody off right now. It's late, so you don't have anytime to discuss who's going home.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: You guys haven't heard this in a while, so I'll refresh your memories. Under your seat you have voting devices. Press the button for the person you want sent home. After you vote, I will call the names of the people who are safe, and they will recieve a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn will be forced to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers, and go through the tunnel of Shame. Vote now.

Inola: *Whispers around* Jacks got to go...

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Results are in. Popcorn goes to Inola, Lexie, Ricky, Mason, Kiley, Chance, and Evan. *Throws them all popcorn* Final bag of popcornm goes....

Haley: Why would guys want me gone?

Chris: Haley. *Throws her the popcorn*

Haley: Oh no Jack.

Jack: It's me?

Inola: I've told you before to stop bringing that hamster to challenges. Now it's time for both of you to leave.

Jack: I put Jack back in the trailer before we came here. Chris can I go and get him?

Chris: Nope, the rules say you have to leave now.

Jack: Guys, you have to take care of Larry for me.

Ricky: Don't worry, we will.

Jack: Bye guys. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride*

Jack: The only reason I every took him out of the cage, is because he he gets bored easily. He doesn't want to spend every minute, of every day in that cage.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Evan: *Takes his shirt off an jumps in the water*

Chance: *Stares at Evan* Wow, he's really...

Jamie: He's really cute...

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	13. Water World

**Chapter number 10. Only fifteen people left! **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park the cast was faced wtih a Haunted House challenge. They had to find their way through the house without falling into any traps. Jack had the upper hand in the final room. He was about to win, but then his little hamster buddy, Larry, jumped out of his pocket and he went after him. The Screaming Carousels finally ended their losing streak. Jack was sent home because Inola is tired of that hamster. Jack didn't have a chance to get his little buddy, so now his hamster is all alone. *Shows footage of Larry looking sad in his cage* Now it's up to the remaining members of his team to watch the little guy. *Shows footage of the hamster looking evil* Find out if the little guy can survive without his loving owner, on another exciting episode of Total Drama Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

Ricky: *Walks out of the boys trailer* Man it is hot in there...

Jet: Your telling me.

Mason: It's really hot today.

Jim: It's got to be like one hundred degrees or something.

Lexie: *Walks out of the girls dorm* Man, we need an air conditioner in there.

Julie: It's hot today.

Inola: I think we all noticed that.

Jamie: And plus we have a challenge today.

Bob: It's too hot for a challenge.

Chris: *Pops out of nowhere* It's too hot for todays water park challenge?

Kiley: Water park?

Chris: Yes water park. You will be swimming, and enjoying your day at the water park for todays challenge.

Kiley: Do we have to swim?

Chris: I'd think you'd want to considering how hot it is.

*Confessional*

Kiley: I do not like water. I can not swim. I almost drowned when I was five years old, and I have not set foot in a swimming pool since... This challenge is going to be tough for me.

*End confession*

*Water Park*

Chris: You can enjoy a little dip in the pool while me and Chef set up the challenge. *Wals away*

Ricky: Ah yeah, we get to go swimming! *Takes off his shirt and jumps in*

Haley: Everyone in the water!

*Most everyone runs and jumps into the water*

Evan: *Takes his shirt off an jumps in the water*

Chance: *Stares at Evan* Wow, he's really...

Jamie: He's really cute...

Chance: He is, isn't he...

Julie: What did I tell you Chance? He is not only not gay, but he is the type of person who does not like gays.

Chance: How do you know that?

Julie: I know his type. Truest me.

*Confessional*

Chance: I don't care what Julie says. I like him, and I will do what ever it takes to get him. Also I have some new competition for him. Jamie he's mine!

*End Confession*

Chris: I have the first part of your challenge set up! In the water we have a series of floating things. Above them is a rope which goes all the way across the pool. All you have to do is hold onto the rope, and walk all the way across the pool with out falling in the water.

Jet: What happens if we do fall in?

Chris: Nothing. You just wait until your next turn and go again. First team to get three members across wins. Who's first?

Fiona: I'll go! *Steps on the first floating device and holds onto the rope* This is kind of scary. *Jumps to the next one*

Jim: Come on Fiona, you can do it!

Fiona: *Steps on the third on but slips off* Sorry guys.

Chris: Next person go.

Lexie: I'm next! *Jumps on the first floating device* Hey this thing is kind of wobbly.

Mason: Go Lexie!

Lexie: What? *Looks at Mason, loses her balance and falls off* Oh darn. You made me fall!

*Confessional*

Lexie: Mason is so, cute... but he's distracting. I could have made it all the way across if it wasn't for him.

*End confession*

Kiley: *Stands by the side of the pool looking at the water* I can't do it guys. I just can't do it.

Inola: What do you mean you can't do it?

Kiley: I just can't okay. *Walks away*

Chris: Well I guess we can just continue on this challenge with the rest of you. Evan, your next.

Evan: *Jumps on the first floating device* Don't worry guys, I got this. *Jumps onto the next one easily*

Chance: Come on Evan you can do this!

Jamie: *Whispers to Julie* He's kind of cute, don't you think?

Julie: Yeah, but he's not my type.

Chance: *Looks mad*

*Confessional*

Chance: Since Julies been on that other team, her and Jamie have been like best friends. They are always together, they are always whispering secrets to eachother. Jamie likes Evan, and Julie says that she should try and get with him. When I say I like him, she says how he isn't the type of person who would like me.

*End confession*

Chris: The Killer Coasters need only one more person to get across, and then they win this part of the challenge. Can Haley do it?

Haley: Of course I can. Here I go. *Walks on the first floating device* Kind of scary. I have an idea!

*Confessional*

Haley: Right in the middle of the challenge, when I was going across the pool, I thought why not just use the rope? The floating things wobbly. It would have just been easier to get across using the rope.

*End confession*

Haley: *Grabs the rope, pulls her feet off the ground and starts going across* I'm almost there guys! *Makes it to the other side* Yeah!

Chris: And the Killer Coasters win the first part of the challenge!

Inola: You did it Haley!

Kiley: Good job.

Haley: Look who's back. Whered you run off to?

Kiley: I just stayed a safe distance away.

Inola: No thanks to you, we won the challenge.

Chris: For the second part, meet me in wave pool.

*Wave Pool*

*Everyones in the wave pool in tubes*

Chris: This challenge is simple. Stay in your tube as long as you can. Kiley is sitting this challenge out, so the teams could have even numbers.

Kiley: Good luck guys!

Chris: Now lets start the waves. *Turns the waves on*

Mason: This isn't that hard. *Goes over a wave* These waves aren't even that bad.

Lexie: It's actually kind of relaxing. *Puts sunglasses on and lays down on her tube*

Chris: Maybe we should turn the waves up! *Makes the waves bigger*

Lexie: *Gets hit by a wave and falls off* Aww man. Come on guys win this. *Gets out of the water and sits with Kiley*

Bob: This is fun! *Stands up on his tube and falls out*

Chris: Bob's out.

Jim: Just stay concentrated guys. Don't fall off.

Evan: *Avoids a wave* Is this all you got McLean?

Chris: Oh I've got a lot more. *Makes the waves even bigger*

*The first wave knocks off Mason, Inola, Haley, Chance, Fiona, Jim and Jet*

Chris: That wave took out a few people.

Evan: Your not getting me out Chris.

*Another wave hits*

Jamie: *Her tube gets pushed next to Evans* Oh hey. What's Evan?

Evan: Hey what's up? *Stars at Jamie while the next wave comes and knocks him off*

Jamie: Are you okay?

Evan: Yeah I'm alright. Hey Rick. Win this for us.

Ricky: You got it.

*The next waves knocks Rickm and Julie off*

Chris: Withc Brittany, and Jamie still in this challenge they win for thier team, the Screaming Carousels win. That means we're going to have to go into a tie breaker challenge.

*Water Slide*

Fiona: I bet it's going to be a race down the water slide.

Chris: *Walks up* Nope. For this challenge three people from both teams have been randomly selected to compete in it. Fiona, Jamie, and Bob for the Screaming Carousels.

Bob: Yes! I get to ride the water slide!

Chris: And for the Killer Coasters, Evan, Chance, and Kiley.

Chance: Me and Evan?

Kiley: And me... I can't do this.

Chris: If you don't compete in this challenge, your team automaticly loses.

Ricky: You have to do it Kiley. If you don't do this, we lose.

Evan: It won't be that bad. I'll be there to protect you.

Kiley: Fine. Only because the team needs me to do this.

*Top of the slide*

Chris: Heres how it works. Each team has a raft to go down the slide in. You have to work together to collect flags. Whichever team gets the most flags wins.

Kiley: I can't do this guys... *Freezes*

Chance: I have something to admit to you Evan...

Chris: On your mark...

Chance: I'm in love with you!

Chris: Get set....

Evan: Your what?

Chris: Go!

*Both teams start to go down the slide*

Fiona: Theres a flag. Somebody grab it!

Bob: *Grabs the flag* Got it!

Evan: You like me...

Chance: I know this is kind of awkward, but I really like you. Your a nice guy, and plus your really good looking.

Evan: I don't have anything against gay people, but sorry dude. I'm not that way.

Chance: *Turns red* Oh.... I understand...

Kiley: *Looks scared*

Evan: *Notices that they are about to crash* Ahh! *Turns the raft* That was a close one.

*Screaming Carousels Raft*

Jamie: This is great! How many flags do we have?

Bob: I count seven.

Fiona: Lets hope it's enough to beat them.

*Bottom of Slide*

Chris: It looks like their both about done.

*Both rafts come out of the slides*

Kiley: *Falls into the water*

Evan: She needs to be saved!

Chance: *Goes under to try and save her but ends up drowning himself*

Julie: Chance! Somebody needs to save him!

Lexie: Some one needs to save Kiley.

Evan: *Goes under water and saves both of them* I got them!

Chance: *Winks at Julie*

Julie: Oh no! He needs mouth to mouth recesitation.

Evan: I don't know how to do that...

Chris: Chef can.

Chef: *Comes out to give Chance CPR*

Chance: *Jumps up* No, no I'm okay...

Chris: Since everyone is alright, lets count how many flags you each found.

Bob: We got seven!

Chris: And Coaster, how many did you get?

Evan: We didn't get any...

Chris: That's too bad. Now you have to go to elimination tonight and vote somebody off.

Chance: We know...

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: You guys were on a winning streak. What happened? You won three challenges in a row, and now your starting to lose again.

Inola: People on this team aren't working together. We need them to work together.

Chris: Now you have to vote to send some one home. After the votes have been cast I will give those of you who are safe a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn will be immedietly sent to the Roller Coaster of Losers, and have to leave Total Drama Amusement Park. And you can never come back, EVER!

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Bags of salty crunchy saftey go to Lexie, Mason, Inola, Ricky, and Haley. *Throws them all Popcorn* Theres only three of you left who haven't recieved a bag of popcorn. The three of you are the reason your team lost the challenge.

Chance: It was all our faults.

Chris: Now it's time for one of you to go. Evan. Your safe. *Throws him a bag of popcorn*

Evan: Thank you!

*Chance and Kiley look at eachother*

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to.... Chance.

Chance: *Runs up and grabs his popcorn* Thank you guys so much, You don't know how much this means.

Chris: Kiley your out.

Kiley: Sorry guys. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the Ride*

Kiley: Not being able to conquer my fear? That just lost me a million dollars.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Jim: *Hits Mason with a sword* Take that!

Mason: Your not taking me down that easy computer nerd. *Hits Jim back*

**Chapter ten finished! I hope you all like the story so far. I'm really getting into it now! You guys are going to be suprised at what I have in store for some future chapters**


	14. Total Drama Treasure Island

**Yet another new chapter. I can't believe how fast the story is going by. It feels like not to long ago I was still working on Total Drama High School. Well I hope you all like the new chapter. I think this is a good one.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park. It was a hot day. Lucky for them their challenge took place in the water park area of the Amusement Park. During the challenge Jamie started to develope a crush on Evan. So has Chance. Chance finally decided to tell him he like him. It didn't go to well... Evan went into shock, Chance was to embarressed, and Kiley's fear of water lost them the tie breaker challenge. In the end Kileys fear of water was her down fall. Now only fourteen reamain. Who will be vote out tonight?

*Theme Song Starts*

Chef: *Pulls a cannon out to the front of the trailers* Where should I put this?

Chris: *Walks up to Chef in a pirate costume* Just leave it there matey. *Lights the fuse on the cannon*

*The cannon shoots a cannonball, and hits the Merry Go Round*

Chef: I'm not cleaning up. *Leaves*

*All the contestants run out of the trailers*

Jet: What was that explosion?

Haley: Is anyone hurt?

Chris: No ones hurt. It's just a cannonball we shot off, to wake you up. Today's challenge is starting early.

Mason: Does it have someting to do with pirates?

Chris: Yeah how did you know?

Mason: I had a feeling...

Evan: Pirate challenge? This sounds like a fun one.

Chance: Yeah, it does sound pretty cool.

Evan: *Notices Chance* Oh yeah... I'm going over here now. *Walks away*

*Confessional*

Evan: I had a feeling Chance was gay, but I didn't think he liked me. It's kind of awkward talking to him now. I don't have anything against gay people, It's just kind of weird.

*End confession*

Chance: I can't believe I actually told him...

Julie: I told you he didn't like you, but you didn't listen.

Chance: I'm sorry, I was just distracted.

Julie: Chance, you need me. With out me here, you wouldn't make it.

Chance: What's that supposed to mean?

Julie: I just ment to say...

Chance: Your saying I wouldn't be able to make it on my own with out you. Without you, I'm just some helpless little baby?

Julie: Chance, I didn't say that.

Chance: You didn't have to... *Walks away*

Julie: I didn't mean it like that!

*Confessional*

Julie: I didn't mean to hurt Chances feelings. I was just protecting him. He's my best friend in the entire world. Without him, I have no one.

*End confessional*

Chris: For your challenge, there is a treasure chest hidden on that island. *Points to an island* On that island is the parks pirate area. Firsy you have to paddle out there in these paddle boats. *Points to boats* Once you get there, you must follow you maps, and look for the treasure. After that, the first team to bring the chest back here will be declared the winners.

Fiona: Sounds easy enough.

Jim: We need to keep up our winning streak guys.

Chris: But before you go, I have some pirate gear for you all. *Opens a chest full of pirate stuff* Their are pirate hats, eye patches peg legs, you name. These captain hats are for the team leaders. *Gives the hats to Jim, and Inola*

Jim: *Puts on the hat* I'm ready for this.

Evan: I call the eye patch! *Puts on the eye patch*

Brittany: This bandana is kind of cute. *Puts on the bandana* Hows this look?

Jamie: I think it's pretty cute.

Chirs: Once your done, head out for the boats.

*Beach*

Jim: Let's go. We should get a head start. *Get's in the boat*

Bob: Hey what's that box for? *Opens the box*

Jet: It's a map to the treasure map, and some swords.

Bob: Swords? I can't wait to get into some sword fights.

*Killer Coasters Boat*

Lexie: Hey look at these cool swords.

Mason: Their made of plastic...

Inola: Stop messing around, and start paddling.

*Island*

Jim: I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way.

Bob: I call going with Jim!

Jim: Brittany, you come with me and Bob. Fiona, Jamie, Juli, Jet. You guys can go together.

Fiona: Come on girls.

Jet: Ahem.

Fiona: And guy...

*They all run off*

Jim: Now that we're alone, I thought we'd talk about our alliance.

Brittany: Alliance? Since when have I been in your alliance?

Jim: Since I saved you from being voted off. If it wasn't for me, you'd be at home right now, watching this on TV.

Brittany: I thought you were just helping me...

Jim: I kept you in so we could have an alliance. I saved you from being voted off. I can just as easily make sure your the next one to go.

*Confessional*

Brittany: Jim saved me from being voted off. Now he thinks we're in some kind of alliance. I thought he just wanted to something nice. Now he's threatining me. What am I supposed to do about this?

*End confession*

Evan: Where does the map say to go?

Inola: The map says the treasure is near the lake.

Haley: Where's the lake?

Inola: Here. *Points to it on the map* I just don't know where we are...

Mason: Maybe we should split up.

Ricky: Great idea.

Inola: That's a bad idea. We need to stick together.

*Everyone wanders off while she's talking*

Inola: Whered they all go?

Chance: They decided to split up.

Inola: But I'm the leader. I should decide if we split up.

Chance: Well I guess they weren't listening... *Walks off while she's not looking*

Inola: These people don't respect my leadership! I'm theam chaptain. I have a captains hat on! Why won't they listen to me? *Notices Chance is gone* Even the gay guy ditched me...

*Pirate Ship*

Fiona: This is so cool.

Jamie: Why do you think this is here?

Jet: I don't think we should stop to look at that ship.

Fiona: Why not? You scared?

Jet: No, I just think we should start looking for the treasure chest. Don't you guys want to win?

Julie: *Looks sad* Yeah, I think we should.

Jamie: What's the matter Julie?

Julie: Me and Chance kind of had a fight. Now he's mad at me.

Jamie: I'm sure he's not that mad.

Julie: I think he is. He had a crush on Evan, and when he told him and he didn't like him back, I kind of told him I knew it wouldn't work out.

Jamie: He likes Evan?

Julie: I need some alone time. *Wanders off alone*

*Diffrent area of island*

Haley: So Ricky. How are you and Brittany doing?

Ricky: Me and Brittany?

Haley: You know. The girl on the other team you have a crush on.

Ricky: If I tell what's going on, promise not to tell anyone?

Haley: I won't say a word.

Ricky: Me nad her, are kind of together now... We kissed during the haunted house challenge..

Haley: I thought you to looked a little to happy after that... So when was the last time you two talked?

Ricky: That challenge...

Haley: Are you serious?

Ricky: We wanted to keep it a secret. If Inola knew, she would just yell at me just because she is on the other team.

Haley: You two like eachother, and you want to be together right?

Ricky: Yeah....

Haley: Then you should go talk to her. Get to know her better. I think you two make a great couple.

Ricky: I will! *Runs off*

*Lake*

Bob: Hey, look guys! It's an X. The trasure has to be here.

Jim: Let's start digging.

*All dig up the trasure*

Brittany: *Picks it up* We got it.

Bob: All we have to do is get it back to the the park.

Mason: *Hiding behind a bush with Lexie* They have it.

Lexie: We need to steal it from them.

Mason: I got it. *Runs up to Jim and starts swinging his sword at him* Grab the chest!

Lexie: *Grabs the chest and runs* Good luck Mason.

Brittany: I got her! *Chases Lexie*

Bob: Me too! *Follows Lexie, and Brittany*

Jim: *Hits Mason with a sword* Take that!

Mason: Your not taking me down that easy computer nerd. *Hits Jim back*

Jim: We found that chest fair and square!

Mason: We have it now, and we're going to win.

*Forest area of island*

Brittany: Get back here!

Lexie: Never!

Bob: Wait up! *Stops to catch his breath* Man those chicks can run.

Ricky: *Notices Lexie running with the chest* Hey, you found it!

Lexie: Actually I stole it.

Ricky: You what?

Lexie: Just take it! *Throws it to Ricky* I'll get rid of Brittany.

Ricky: Wait Brittany?

Brittany: *Runs up and notices Ricky* Oh hey Ricky...

Ricky: Brittany...

*Both stare at eachother*

Haley: Hey you found her! Where you get that teasure chest?

Lexie: Hey, why are they just starind at eachother.

Haley: They are secretly dating eachother.

Ricky: I thought you weren't going to tell anyone.

Brittany: I'm sorry Ricky, but my team needs this. *Takes the chest, and runs*

Lexie: Some girl friend she is.

*Confessional*

Ricky: I had the chest right in my hands. She just ran off with it....

*End confessional*

Mason: *Knocks Jim into the water* Sorry, but I have a challenge to win. Now I just need to find Lexie. *Runs off*

Jim: *Looks mad*

Bob: *Runs up to Jim* I tried to keep up with them, but those girls are fast.

Jim: Did you get it back?

Bob: No, but Brittany was still chasing Lexie last time I saw her.

Jim: We need to make sure she has it. Let's go.

*Both run off*

Julie: *Notices Chance* Chance! *Runs up to him* Chance, are you still mad at me?

Chance: What do you think?

Julie: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was trying to make sure you wouldn't get hurt like you did.

Chance: I know... I'm just kind of sad that he doesn't like me.

Julie: Don't let that get you down. You still have me.

Chance: I know.

Julie: Friends?

Chance: Best friends. *Hugs Julie*

*Ship*

Fiona: Maybe we should start looking for the treasure.

Jet: It's about time. I've been saying we should go for a while now.

Jamie: I still feel bad for Julie. She is fighting with her best friend.

Jet: For now we should just focus on winning.

Brittany: *Runs out of nowhere* Thank goodness I found you guys. Their chasing me.

Fiona: You have the chest!

Jet: Who's chasing you?

*Ricky, Haley, and Lexie come out the forest*

Brittany: Them.

Jet: You girls take care of the chest. I'll take care of them.

Brittany: I'm staying too. *Pulls out her sword*

Fiona: *Grabs the chest and runs away with Jamie*

*Forest*

Jim: If they lost the chest, you are so dead Bob.

Bob: But if she did lose it, it's not my fault.

Jim: You let her go off alone. They could have ambushed her.

Bob: Maybe they didn't.

Jim: And maybe they did.

Bob: Hey look it's Julie! *Runs up to Julie* Julie, have you seen Brittany? She has the treasure chest.

Julie: She does?

Jim: What are you doing talking to him?

Julie: Chance just so happens to be my best friend. I can talk to him when ever I want.

Jim: He's on the other team.

Julie: So, me and him are still friends.

Chance: She's not giving away team secrets or anything.

Jim: Why should I believe that?

Julie: Because I said I'm not. And even if I did Chance would never say anything. He wouldn't sabotage me.

*Confessional*

Chance: Jim is not a nice guy. I can tell. We're not on the same team, but I still have to live with him in the boy's trailer.

*End confession*

Inola: Where's my team? I have been looking for them for hours.

Fiona: *Runs past Inola with the chest*

Inola: She has the chest?

Jamie: And we're going to win.

Inola: Now your not. *Tackles Fiona* I'm taking this. *Runs off with the case*

Fiona: Get back her!

Jamie: I can't believe we just lost the case.

*Diffrent part of the island*

Jim: Come on Julie. We need to find that case.

Inola: *Notices Chance in the distance* It's Chance, and the rest of the team.

Bob: Hey, theres some one coming towards us.

Inola: Hey Chance. What are you doing with them?

Chance: I'm not with Jim, or Bob. I was just talking to Julie, until they came up.

Jim: She has the chest!

Bob: Get her!

Inola: *Stars pulling the chest away from Jim* It's mine!

Jim: We're the ones who dug it up. It should be ours. *Puls the chest*

*Both try to pull it away from eachother, and end up dropping it*

Julie: Chance, grab it!

*Chance and Julie pick it up together and run away*

Bob: Go Julie!

*Beach*

Chance: Theres the boats.

*They both get in the boat*

Julie: Start paddling! *Starts paddling*

Chance: How are we going to decide which of us gets the chest?

Julie: I don't know... Whichever one of us doesn't get it will be in big trouble with our team.

*Beach*

Jim: Somebody go and get the chest!

Evan: *Gets in the boat and starts paddling* I got this guys!

Jet: *Jumps in the boat with him* So do I.

Jim: You better not mess this up Jet!

Inola: And you better not mess this up Evan.

*Other beach*

Chris: *Looks through is telescope* Looks like their back with the chest.

*Chance and Julie run up with the chest together*

Chris: As an extra little challenge, you will have to bring the chest across that wobbly rope brige.

Chance: You take it. I'd rather have you win.

Julie: Are you sure?

Chance: If my team won, then you might go home. You need to win. I know you can.

Julie: Thank you Chance.

*Jet and Evan start running towards them*

Chance: Go now!

Julie: *Starts running across the bridge*

Jet: *Bumps into Chance* Sorry man...

Chance: *Grabs onto the rope from the bridge* Somebody help me!

Julie: Chance!

Chance: Julie, win the challenge.

Julie: I can't let you get hurt. *Runs back and throws the chest on the ground* I've got you. *Grabs Chances hand and pulls him up*

Evan: *Grabs the chest and runs across the bridge* We win!

Chris: Evan wins it for the Killer Coasters!

Julie: *Smiles at Chance* Your not going home tonight.

Chance: But you still might.

Jim: You lost us the challenge?

Julie: Chance was about to fall off the bridge.

Jim: You could have won it for us!

Chris: Screaming Coasters, I will see you at tonights elimination ceremony.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Man you guys were doing pretty good. You got out of your losing streak, and started a winning one.

Jim: It would have continued it if wasn't for Julie.

Chris: Let's get to the elimination. You will all vote for the person who you want sent home. If I call your name, I will give you a bag of popcorn. The person who does not recieve a bag of popcorn will be sent home, on the Roller Coaster of Losers. Time to cast your votes

*Everybody votes*

Chris: Results are in. Popcorn goes to Bob, Brittany, and Fiona. *Throws them all popcorn*

Bob: Another bag of popcorn! Toadtastic!

Chris: Jim, and Jamie. Your also safe. *Throws them both popcorn*

Jim: You made a big mistake today.

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to.......

Julie: I'm sorry guys. Chance is my best friend.

Chris: Jet. Sorry Julie, but it's time to go.

Julie: I guess this is it.

Chance: *Runs up and hugs Julie* I'm going to miss you Julie!

Chris: Hey, whered you come from?

Chance: I was hiding over there to see if Julie would be voted off.

Julie: It's okay Chance.

Chance: You can't go. *Pulls her arm*

Julie: Chance, you have to be strong. Your going to have to win this without me.

Chris: Time to go.

Julie: Bye. *Hugs Chance, then gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride* Bye bye.

Julie: I was doing pretty well. Chance ended up being my downfall, but it's alright. He's my best friend. I know he can win this, he just has to learn to stick up for himself.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Lexie: Come on Mason! You can do this! Just five more seconds.

Mason: *Tries not to fall of the mechanical bull* Yee haw! I've got this Lexie!

**Hope you all liked it.**


	15. Fool's Rodeo

**Another new chapter is up. This story is more popular than my last one! My last story Total Drama High School only got a total of 152 comments from 25 chapters. Thist story has only 14 chapters so far, and it already has comments in the 140's. If everyone you review this chapter so this story can have more reviews than my other story, that would be great! Also sorry if this chapter has some spelling errors. It won't let me correct the spelling for some reason. Just letting you know.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park the two teams had to search for buried treasure. The treasure was found by the Carousels, but was quickly passed on from person to person, team to team. The best friends, Julie and Chance had a bit of an arguement but they resolved it. *Shows replay of Chance and Julie hugging* In the end they ended up with the case. Chance decided he want Julie to stay in the game over him. He let her take the case to win the challenge. Jet came up and accidently knocked down Chance, and Julie went back to save him. When they weren't looking, Evan swooped up the chest and won the challenge for his team. Julie got the boot because she could have won the challenge, but instead she went back to help her friend. Will Chance be able to stay alive in the game with his best friend? Who will make it to the final twelve? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song starts*

*Confessional*

Chance: Julie's gone now. I'm on my own. It's going to be diffrent without her here with me. I just hope I can stay atleast until the merge.

*End confession*

*Girls Trailer*

Jamie: It sucks Julie got voted off.

Fiona: She lost us the challenge.

Jamie: Only to save her best friend.

Lexie: If she would have won that challenge, it probably would have been Chance who was sent home.

Haley: It's only because he doesn't really do well in challenges. We need to keep our strong players in.

Brittany: Julies the only person he talked to here.

Jamie: She was the only one... Hey guy's I'm going to go. *Runs out*

Haley: What was that all about?

*Confessional*

Jamie: Chance's only friend in this game is gone now. He has no one to hang out with, or talk to. He really needs a friend.

*End confession*

Jamie: Hey Chance.

Chance: Oh hi Jamie.

Jamie: I know your sad about Julie's elimination, but your going to see her after the show's over.

Chance: I know. I'm just afraid that since she's gone, I won't have anyone to talk too.

Jamie: You can talk to me...

*Boy's Trailer*

Ricky: *Pets Larry the hamster* Man this hamster is hard to take care of.

Evan: Ever since Jack got voted off.

Mason: Jack was cool. It was all Inola's fault he was sent home.

Jet: You guy's are the ones who made the mistake of making her leader.

Mason: Hey, I was perfectly fine with Lexie as leader.

Ricky: Yeah, because she's your little girlfriend.

Mason: She's not my girldfriend... We just hang out a lot.

Bob: She is your girl friend! You look at her the way Mario looks at Princess Peach.

Jim: It is kind of obvious you like her.

Mason: What are you guy's talking about?

Evan: I think you two would make a nice couple.

Ricky: Let's stop fooling around and get to breakfast.

*Food Court*

Chris: It's about time you showed up. It's time for your next challenge!

Fiona: What is it this time?

Chirs: Today you will all be Rodeo stars!

Inola: Are you serious?

Ricky: The rodeo? This is definetly my challenge! We are winning this challenge!

Jim: We can still win guys.

Brittany: I hope we do. I don't like having to vote people off.

*Rodeo*

Chris: You all look good in your new Cowboy gear.

Lexie: I just love these boot's! They are so cute, don't you think so Mason?

Mason: Uh yeah, yeah. They look cool. *Blushes*

Chris: Now it's time to get to the first challenge. Mechanical bull riding!

Ricky: This challenge is all mine. I've ridden real bulls, so a mechanical on will be no problem.

Chris: Actually for today's challenge, everything will be selected randomly. Let me just pull a name out of this hat to find out who will be riding the bull. *Pulls out a name* Look's like Mason will be riding for the Coasters.

Mason: Me?

Ricky: Him?

*Confessional*

Ricky: The only time where the challenge is what I'm best at, I don't even get to compete in it. I just hope Mason can win this for us.

*End Confession*

Chris: And the rider for the Screaming Carousels is... *Puls out a name* Fiona! You'll be riding for your team.

Fiona: Me?

Chris: *Push's Fiona towards the bull* Ladies first.

Fiona: *Get's on the bull* How long to I stay on here for?

Chris: As long as you can.... *Starts the bull*

Fiona: This isn't that hard.

Chris: It's not? I guess I'll have to do something about that... *Makes the pull go faster*

Fiona: *Holds on as the bull moves around* This is scary...

Brittany: Come on you can do it Fiona!

Jim: You better not lose this for us.

Jamie: Come on cow girl! You can do this!

Fiona: *Falls off* How long was I on thier for....

Chris: Exactly thirty one seconds. All Mason has to to is beat that and his team wins this round.

Evan: *Pat's Mason on the back* You can do this dude.

Mason: *Walks up slowly*

Lexie: *In the backround* Go Mason! You can do it!

*Confessional*

Mason: Walking up to ride that bull, I was scared. It wasn't bad when I got up there, especially with Lexie cheering me on.

*End confession*

Chris: *Presses the button* Your time starts now!

Mason: *Holds on to the horns* I'm ready.

Lexie: Go Mason, you can do this! *To Inola* I don't think he can do this...

Ricky: That should be me up there. If I was there I could last an hour!

Chris: You have been on their for 25 seconds now.

Lexie: Come on Mason! You can do this! Just five more seconds.

Mason: *Tries not to fall of the mechanical bull* Yee haw! I've got this Lexie!

*Confessional*

Mason: When Lexie said I only needed to stay on the bull for 5 more secons, I knew I could win it! That's when I found my inner cowboy.

*End confession*

Chris: 3... 2... 1.... Mason wins the bull riding competition!

Mason: Yes!

Lexie: Way to go Mason. *Hugs Mason*

Jim: You lost it for us Fiona!

Fiona: Hey riding a bull is harder than it looks. I'd like to see you go up there and try it.

Jet: Come on guys... Don't fight. We still have a chance to win.

Chris: Stop argueing so we can get to the next part of the challenge. This time some one from you team will be roping come cattle. Let's find out who. *Pulls two name's out his hat* This challenge will include, Jet, and Chance.

Chance: We have to rope cattle?

Chris: Yup. Here's your trusty lasso. *Hands the lasso to Chance and Jet*

Jamie: I think you'll do fine Chance.

Chance: Why are you talking to me so much...

Jamie: What, I can't have a conversation with my competition?

*Confessional*

Chance: Ever since Julie was eliminated, Jamie think's I need a new friend, so she has been talking to me non-stop. And I thought Haley was chatter box.

*End confession*

Chef: *Releases the cattle* Here they come.

Chris: Whichever one of you can get more of these baby cows back into their stables in two minutes wins.

Jet: *Run's and get's tackled by a cow* For baby cow's their strong.

Chance: How exactly am I supposed to get these things back in the stable... *Jumps on one which drags him around* Help me!

Jet: *Picks on of the baby cow's up, but falls because it's too heavy* They weigh a lot too... *The cow runs away*

*Confessional*

Jet: That challenge was intense. Those cow's were tough.

*End confession*

Chance: *Drag's a cow into the stable* I got one!

*A buzzer goes off*

Chris: That mean's time is up!

Chance: Jet didn't get any, so that mean's I win!

Jet: Hey, he put it in the wrong stable.

Chris: Your right. Since the cow is in Jet's stable, he wins this round!

Inola: No way. Chance won that fair and square.

Ricky: We had that challenge!

Jamie: *Goes out to Chance* Are you okay? That cow dragged you around a lot...

Chance: I'm okay. Just a lot of dirt on my clothes.

Jamie: You toally won that challenge. Chris is just being a jerk.

Chance: Well their's no arguing with him...

Jamie: No their is not.

Chance: Well I better go change out of these clothes...

Jamie: Okay. See you later.

*Boy's trailer*

Chance: *Put's on a clean shirt* Now let's get back to the challenge.

*The hamster's cage shakes a little bit*

Chance: Oh, hi Larry. What are you doing, you cute little hamster?

*Larry point's outside*

Chance: You want to go outside? You haven't been outisde your cage since Jack left... You just need some fresh air. *Open's the cage*

*Larry jump's out and run's away*

Chance: Wait get back here! *Watche's him leave* I'm in trouble... *Run's after Larry*

*Rodeo*

Chris: This is the tie breaker round. For this challenge, each team will have two people representing them. The two from each team will have a race! You will have to ride these horse's *Point's to two horse's* Now let's see who the lucky one's are to be competing in this challenge... *Pull's out four name's* For the Screaming Carousel's Bob, and Jamie.

Bob: Oh yeah! This is going to be so awesome!

Jamie: I can't wait. This actually sounds like fun.

Chris: And for the Killer Coasters, Lexie, and Ricky.

Ricky: It's about time I got to do something in this challenge.

Lexie: I've alway's wanted to go horse back riding!

Mason: *Look's mad*

*Confessional*

Mason: This is the worst case scenario. I think Lexie like's Ricky, and now their going to be riding the horse togeter?

*End confession*

Chris: Are you ready? Go!

*The horses start running*

Bob: Horse back riding isn't as fun as I thought it would be.

Jamie: If this horse would go faster then maybe it would be more fun.

Bob: How fast do you think we're going?

Jamie: Like five miles an hour, maybe.

Lexie: Doesn't this horse go any faster?

Ricky: You want it to go faster? I can make it go faster. *Pull's the rein's and then the horse start's running*

Lexie: This is more like it!

Jamie: Why don't you try that?

Bob: Okay. *Pull's the rein's nad then the horse start's running*

*Confessional*

Bob: Riding that horse was so awesome! It was fast and the wind was in my hair! Just like a video game, but real!

*End confession*

Ricky: Yee haw! We got this challenge! No one from our team is going home tonight!

Lexie: I hope not. I've gotten so close to everyone on the team.

Ricky: Yeah, I noticed you and Mason seem to like eachother...

Lexie: What are you talking about? We're just friend's. Good friend's.

Ricky: Sure your 'just friends'. I can tell you like him.

Lexie: Well, kind of. He just doesn't seem to like me...

Ricky: Oh trust me he does. He's just to scared to admit it.

*They come to a fork in the road*

Lexie: Which way do we go?

Ricky: I don't know... I say we should go left.

*They go left*

*Bob, and Jamie ride up after them*

Jamie: Which way should we go?

Bob: They just went left, so we should go right!

*They go right*

*Finish line*

Haley: What is taking them so long?

Fiona: They should be here soon.

Chris: I set a little fork in the road for them. Both lead here, but one is shorter than the other.

Chance: Some one's back! *Point's to a horse in the distance*

Mason: Who's on that horse?

Jim: I can't tell. Their too far away.

Chris: It look's like it's Bob, and Jamie.

*Bob and Jamie cross the finish line*

Bob: We won!

Brittany: We all get to stay here!

Jet: Good job guy's.

Chris: Coasters, tonight your voting off another one of your team mates. Decide who that is, and I will see you tonight.

*Food Court*

Inola: It's obvious who we're voting off. The weakest member of the team. Chance has to go tonight.

Chance: You saw me today, I won that challenge.

Inola: You put the cow in the wrong stable. You lost it for us.

*Confessional*

Chance: My team is planning on voting me off tonight. I have to do something or I'm going to be the next to go. Julie told me to I was going to have to win this without her. I can't let her down! All I need to do to keep my self in here is to get three people to vote with me.

*End confession*

Mason: Hey Chance why di you want to talk to us?

Chance: Tonight you were all planning to vote me out, right?

Lexie: Well....

Chance: I just wanted to tell you guy's we're almost at the half way point, and we're likley to merge team's next challenge.

Mason: So?

Chance: I'm saying instead of getting rid of me, we should get rid of a bigger threat. After tonight, half the people on the show will have been voted off. That mean's we're most likley going to merge team's.

Evan: So?

Chance: Wouldn't you rather get rid of Ricky? He is a huge threat. He is great in challenges, and he get's along with everbody. If he stay's in he's likley to go all the way and win.

*Confessional*

Mason: I think Ricky's trying to get with Lexie. I can't have him here, so that's why I decided to go along with Chance's plan.

*End confession*

Evan: You got a point. He is a big threat.

*Confessional*

Evan: I came here to win, and everyone getting in my way need's to go. Sooner I get rid of Ricky, easier it is to win.

*End confession*

Lexie: I don't know about this... Ricky's my friend.

Mason: I think we should do it. Ricky has the potential to go all the way.

Evan: I'm in too.

Chance: You guy's are?

*Confessional*

Chance: That was my last chance to keep myself in the game. I just hope it work.s

*End confession*

*Elimination*

Chris: Welcome to yet another Roller Coaster Ceremony. This vote tonight will decide who is in the final 12. Now let's get to voting. Under your seat's their are voting devices. Press the button for the person you want voted off. Whoever has the most vote's will be sent home.

*Everyone vote's*

Chance: *Look's nervouse* I hope this work's...

Chris: Popcorn goes to Lexie, Mason, Inola, Evan, and Haley. *Throw's them all popcorn* Final bag of popcorn goes to....

Inola: Bye bye Chancey.

Chris: Chance!

Chance: *Run's up to grab the popcorn* Thank you guy's so much! You don't know how much this mean's to me.

Ricky: Wait a minute? You voted for me?

Inola: I thought the plan was to get rid of Chance.

Chris: That's the way the vote's went. Now it's time for you to go Rick.

Ricky: *Get's on the Roller Coaster of Losers* Haley, tell Brittany I love her!

Haley: I will, don't worry.

Mason: Brittany?

Lexie: Yeah, their together, didn't you know that?

Chris: *Start's the ride* See you later dude.

Ricky: I don't understand why the team would vote me off. Their going to have a hard time winning challenge's with me gone now.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Chris: Now that you all made it to the half way point, the team's are no more.

*Confessional*

Jet: I'm happt team's are gone. I haven't trusted my team since the day they voted out my sister.

*End Confession*

Chris: As an added twist, all the elimnated player's are back for a chance to get back on the show.

Jet: Riley!

**Hopr you all liked the chapter. As you read in the preview, there's a merge coming up, and some contestant's coming back. For my last story I had everyone vote for who cam back, but this time I'd like to decide. I'd like to here your suggestion's though. **


	16. DunkAThon

**New chapter up. Two contestants are returning, but first they must win a tough challenge against the other eliminated players. **

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Amusement Park! Last time our contestants went to the rodeo for their challenge! The Screaming Carousels won at the last minute. The Killer Coaster's were planning on voting off Chance for being a weak player. Chance knew he was next to go, so he made a bold move. He turned Lexie, Mason, and Evan against Ricky, saving himself from elimination. This time... Now only twelve remain. We are halfway through this game! Who will get one step closer to the million? Find out on Total Drama Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Food Court*

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning contestants. I see your enjoying your breakfast.

Haley: If by enjoy, you mean forcing it down, not trying to throw up, then yes. We are enjoying it.

Chris: I have an announcement to make! Now that there's only twelve of you left, that means we are half way through this competition!

Bob: I made it to the halfway point! Whoo hoo!

Chris: Now that you all made it to the half way point, the team's are no more.

*Confessional*

Jet: I'm happy team's are gone. I haven't trusted my team since the day they voted out my sister.

*End Confession*

Chris: As an added twist, all the eliminated player's are back for a chance to get back on the show.

Jet: You mean my sister might get to come back?

Chris: All the eliminated contestants have a chance to get back in.

Evan: How many people are coming back?

Lexie: Who is coming back?

Chris: Two contestants will be returning. The two who come back will be decided in today's challenge. Meet me outside in 20 minutes. *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Jim: The team's are merging now. I need an even bigger alliance if I want to be in complete control of this game. I just need my team to create an alliance, and then we can pull some one in from the other team.

*End confession*

Fiona: The team's are gone! We can finally hang with the people from the other team.

Jim: Hey guy's, I was thinking. Since we've all been working for most of the competition, we should make an alliance. You know, so we can make it to the final six together.

Jet: Thanks, but no thanks. Now that the team's are gone, I can finally say this. I have not trusted you all since day one, when you voted out my sister. There is no way I'm making an alliance with you guy's. *Walks to the other table*

Jim: What's his problem? The five of us can stick together.

Jamie: Actually, Jim... I think I'd like to get to know the girls on the other team.

Fiona: Me too.

Jim: Fine then! I guess it's just us three.

Brittany: Jim. Are you still holding that over me?

Jim: Yes I am. I save you from being voted off. Your stuck in an alliance with me.

Brittany: Fine... Hey. Whered Bob go?

Bob: Hi Haley. Me and you haven't really gotten a chance to talk.

Haley: No we haven't. Inola never let any of us talk to anyone from your team.

Bob: Jim was the same way with us...

Lexie: It's great to be out of the team phase. It's true, Inola was controlling.

Mason: Hey Lexie. Can I talk to you for a second?

Lexie: Sure. *Walks somewhere with Mason* What did you want to talk about?

Mason: I kind of feel bad about voting out Ricky last night.

Lexie: I didn't want to vote him out, but you said you did, so I went along with you.

Mason: I only voted him off because I thought he liked you, then we found out he was with Brittany...

Lexie: What would the big deal be if he did like me?

Mason: Oh nothing... I got to go... *Tries to walk away*

Lexie: *Stops him* Wait you like me don't you?

Mason: No I don't...

Lexie: You think I'm cute?

Mason: No I think your ugly... Your the ugliest girl here...

Lexie: I'm what?

*Confessional*

Mason: Big mistake... I should have taken that as my opportunity to ask her out... To bad it didn't work.

*End confession*

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge. You guy's won't be competing in this challenge.

Inola: Why not?

Chris: This challenge is only for the eliminated players. The two winners will return to the game! Let's welcome them all back! First players eliminated Ben, and Dakota.

*Ban and Dakota walk outside*

Ben: We are here to get back in! None of you are stopping us!

Dakota: Maybe being voted off early wasn't to bad. Gives us less drama to deal with if we get back in.

Chris: Riley, Sam, Mara, and Kobi. Come on out.

*Riley, Sam, Mara, and Kobi walk out*

Jet: Sis! Your back! *Runs up to Riley*

Riley: Hey bro! I see your still in.

Jet: You better win this challenge. I need you here.

Chris: Donnie, Gretchen, Jack, Kiley, Julie, and Ricky! Welcome back to the park.

*Donnie, Gretchen, Jack, Kiley, Julie, and Ricky walk out*

Fiona: Hey Don! *Waves to Donnie*

Donnie: Hey Fiona! Don't worry, I'll get back in the game.

Jack: Hey everyone! How's my little hamster Jack!

Chance: *Coughs*

*Confessional*

Chance: I accidentally let Jack's hamster out, and now he's missing. I just hope he doesn't find out it was me who lost him...

*End confession*

Julie: Your still in Chance! *Hug's Chance*

Chance: I've missed you so much Julie!

Chris: Alright. Enough with the reunions. Time to get to the challenge. As you can see we have twelve dunk tanks set up here. Each player will sit in one of them. You will all take turns throwing balls, trying to make other player's fall in the water. If you fall in the water three time's, your out, and won't be returning. Last two standing will. Each turn you get one ball. Theirs only one rule. You can't hit the same person two turns in a row. Let's get started.

*Everyone sit's in a dunk tank*

Chris: You've been arranged in the order you were voted out. That's also the order you will be going in this challenge. First person voted out was Ben. Hit anyones target you want.

Ben: *Bounces the ball* I'm going with... Ricky. He made it farther than the rest of us eliminated. *Throw's the ball at his target*

Ricky: *Falls in the water* Nice shot.

Chris: That is one strike for Ricky. Two more and your out. Next up is Dakota.

Dakota: I think Donnie's a big threat. His team did great during that first challenge... *Hit's Donnie's target*

Donnie: *Falls in the water* Oh sure. Go for the big threats.

Chris: On strike for Donnie. Next player up is Riley!

Jet: Go get them sis!

Riley: Take this... *Throw's the ball at Kobi's target* Your one of the ones who voted me out.

Kobi: *Falls in the water* Whatever. I can still win this.

Chris: Sam, your up.

Sam: I'm not losing this time. If I want to win I need to get rid of the biggest threat. Sorry Rick. *Throws the ball at Rickys target*

Ricky: *Falls in* Am I even going to get a turn?

Chris: That's two strikes for Ricky!

Mara: I'm going for you Ricky... *Throws the ball at Ricky's targey, but misses* Darnit.

Chris: That happens sometimes. Better luck next turn. Kobi. Your up next.

Kobi: Nothing against you, but you have two already. *Hit's Ricky's target*

Ricky: *Falls in* I didn't even get a chance in this challenge.

Chris: Your out dude. Time to go.

Chef: *Grab's Ricky* Your leaving for good this time!

*Confessional*

Ricky: I don't know why I was voted out last night, but it was a smart move by my team. If I had stayed in, I would have gone on to win it.

*End confession*

Chris: One eleven left in the running to get back in the game. Next up is Donnie.

Donnie: Dakota, you got a good arm. Got to go for you. *Hit's Dakota's target*

Dakota: *Fall's in*

Chris: That is one strike for Dakota. Gretchen, your turn.

Gretchen: Sorry Sam. I've got a feeling you'll be tough to beat. *Hit's Sam's target*

Sam: *Fall's in the water* I'm still getting back in.

Chris: That's one strike for you Sam.

Jack: I'm going with the person right before me! Gretchen. If she does decide to get me back, it won't be for a while. *Hit's Gretchen's target*

Chris: One strike for Gretchen. There's a lot of you guy's with one target... Kiley, your next.

Kiley: Sorry Riley, but I'm going for you. *Hit's Riley's target*

Chris: That is one strike for Riley! Julie is next.

Julie: The person I'm going for is an easy choice for me. Dakota. In the first challenge she forced Chance to go off the bungee jump. If she get's back in the game, I want my friend Chance not to have her around. *Hit's Dakota's target*

Dakota: *Fall's in the water* Fine then.

Chris: Dakota, that is your second strike. Ben, it's your turn again.

Ben: Sorry Dakota. It's my chance to get rid of you... *Hit's Dakota's target*

Dakota: *Fall's in the water* Lost again...

Chef: *Pulls Dakota out of the water* Time for you to go!

*Confessionals*

Dakota: Do I have any last word's? Yes I do. I lost two time's for a mistake I made in the first challenge. Julie needs to let that go. I just hope she doesn't make it back in the game.

*End Confessional*

Chris: Now only ten left in the challenge. Dakota's out, so we'll skip over to Riley.

Riley: Kiley, this is pay back. *Hit's Kiley's target*

Kiley: *Falls in the water*

Chris: That is your first strike Kiley.

Sam: My turn. Sorry Gretchen. You hit my target first. *Hits Gretchen's target*

Gretchen: *Falls int* It's okay. I can still get back in this...

Chris: That is one strike for your Gretchen. Mara your next. Try not to miss again...

Mara: I won't. Donnie, take this! *Hit's Donnie's target* I did it!

Donnie: *Falls in the water* It's okay. No hard feelings.

Chris: Two strikes for you. Kobi your next.

Kobi: Your my friend Donnie. I'm not going to eliminate you dude! *Hit's Kiley's target* Finish her off.

Kiley: Why me?

Kobi: No specific reason...

Donnie: Sorry Kiley. Your a nice girl, but I want to get back in the game. *Hit's Killey's target*

Kiley: *Falls in the water* I lose again?

Chris: Sorry Kiley. Your out again.

Chef: *Takes Kiley out of the challenge*

*Confessional*

Kiley: I have to make a goodbye confessional? Here's what I'd like to say. Since I was voted off I have conquered my fear of swimming. I can swim now!

*End confessional*

Chris: That's person number three out. Your all one step closer to getting back into the game.

Gretchen: Your a great guy Donnie. I can't be the one to make you lose again. Riley, sorry girl. *Hit's Riley's target*

Chris: That is two strikes for Riley. Two strikes for Donnie. If either of you get one more strike, your out. Jack, you have a decision to make. Get rid of one of those two, or hit another persons target.

Jack: I think I'm going to have to eliminated Donnie. *Hit's Donnie's target* Sorry dude.

Donnie: It's alright. Good luck everyone! *Get's out of the dunk tank*

*Confessional*

Donnie: I had a good run. Team leader, until I was voted out. I really messed up. I just hope Fiona can stay in for a while.

*End confession*

Chris: Now four people are out of the challenge. Julie your up next.

Julie: I have to go with the person who have two strikes... *Hit's Riley's target* Nothing personal.

Chris: Sorry your out Riley.

Riley: Sorry bro. I lost again.

Jet: It's alright sis.

Riley: You have to go and win this for the both of us!

*Confessional*

Riley: Let's see. How was my time on the show? I think it was good until the two teams formed. Voted off right away. I just hope Jet can stay in. After I left, I though he was for sure the next to go.

*End confession*

Chris: Now five people are out! Still three of you don't have any strikes. Ben your next.

Ben: I'm going for some one with out any strikes... Julie. *Hit's Julie's target*

Chris: One strike for you Julie.

Julie: It's alright.

Chris: Sam is next.

Sam: As much as I want Gretchen gone, Kobi. Your the biggest threat. *Hit's Kobi's target*

Chris: That's tow strikes for you Kobi.

Mara: I think Ben, your a big threat in this challenge. *Hit's Ben's target*

Chris: One strike for Ben. Kobi is next.

Kobi: This one's for you Sam. *Hit's Sam's target*

Chris: That is your second strike Sam!

Kobi: Finish him off Gretchen.

Chris: Actually she can't get him out. She hit his target last turn. You can't hit the same persons target two turns in a row.

Gretchen: I guess I have to go for some one else... Ben. Sorry. *Hit's Ben's target*

Chris: Two strikes for Ben. Jack, once again you have a choice to eliminate either Ben, Kobi, or Sam.

Jack: I'm going with who I think's the biggest threat. Ben. *Hit's Ben's target*

Chef: *Pulls Ben out* You lose again!

*Confessional*

Ben: I know if it wasn't for that idiot Bob, I would still be in this game. I don't know if I would have won, but I would have made it farther. It just suck's I can't come back.

*End confession*

Chris: Six people are now out of this challenge, and six are still left. It is now Julie's turn again.

Julie: Let's see... Sam, or Kobi. Kobi, we were on the same team together. I can't eliminate you. It's got to be Sam. *Hit's Sam's target*

Chris: Sam your out!

Sam: I lost again?

Chef: *Try's to grab Sam*

Sam: Don't touch me! *Walks off mad*

*Confessional*

Sam: I had a chance to help my friend Mike, but I messed it. Twice. Sorry buddy, I tried my best...

*End confession*

Chris: Only five of you are left. Still two people without any strikes. Mara your next.

Mara: If I'm the only one with no strikes, I have an advantage. *Hit's Jack's target*

Chris: That is your first strike Jack. Kobi is next.

Kobi: I'm just evening up the playing field a bit. *Hit's Mara's taget*

Chris: Mara that is your first strike. Eveyone here has atleast one strike.

Gretchen: Like I said last time. Kobi's my buddy, and I'm not eliminating him. Good luck Mara. *Hit's Mara's target*

Chris: Mara that is strike number two. Jack you get the opportunity again to decide between more than one person to eliminate from the challenge. Either Mara, or Kobi.

Jack: I think a strong player should get back in the game, Mara, your not that strong of a player... Sorry. *Hit's Mara's target*

Chris: Mara your eliminated from the game, and the challenge.

*Confessional*

Mara: Yeah it sucks I didn't get back in, but I outlasted some of the strongest players in the challenge. I'm proud of myself.

*End confessional*

Chris: There's only four of you left. Only two of you will be returning. Julie your turn.

Julie: Sorry Kobi. Your out, sorry. *Hit's Kobi's target*

Chris: Kobi is out of this challenge.

*Confessional*

Kobi: I think I did a good job, up until I was voted off. I didn't need to make such a big deal about my team not saving me. Atleast I was close to making it back in.*

*End confessional*

Chris: We're getting down to the end! Three people left, with only one strike each.

Gretchen: I think I'm going to go with Julie. *Hit's Julie's target*

Chris: Two strike's for Julie.

Jack: I either get rid of Julie now, or hit Gretchen's target, and get rid of her. I think me and Gretchen are the one's who should be coming back. *HIt's Julie's target*

Julie: *Fall's in the water* I was so close... Chance. Chance stay in as long as you can. Good luck!

*Confessional*

Julie: I was so close. Now Chance really is on his own. I just hope he stays in for a while.

*End confession*

Chris: Congratulations to our two returning contestants! Jack, and Gretchen! You two have immunity tonight and can't be voted off.

Evan: We're still voing some one off?

Chris: Yup.

Jamie: And the rest of us don't even get a chance for immunity?

Chris: Nope. Just go to elimination and vote...

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Today was a big day. The team's merged, two players returned. Now some one has to go home, and you had no time to discuss who it was going to be. It can be anyone... Your all going to cast your votes for the person you want sent home, and then I will give the safe players a bag of popcorn. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be immediately eliminated. You can not vote for Gretchen, or Jack. Cast your votes now!

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Popcorn goes to Gretchen, Jack, Haley, Lexie, Jim, and Bob. *Th-row's them all popcorn* Jet, Mason, Jamie, Chance, and Brittany. *Throws them all popcorn* Inola, Fiona. This is the final bag of popcorn.

Inola: It better not be me.

Chris: Inola. Your safe.

Fiona: Why me?

Chris: You received the most votes.

Fiona: How many vote's?

Chris: Let's see. *Looks at the voting device* Five votes.

Fiona: Only five?

Chris: No one else received that many. Now you got to go.

Fiona: Fine. Good luck Jamie. *Get's on the Roller Coaster Of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride*

Fiona: I don't know why I was voted off. Anyone could have gone without us getting time to decide. I guess I'm not ment to win the million. Oh well. Atleast I made it to the merge.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Gretchen: Sorry Jim. Your out of the challenge. *Shoots Jim with laser gun*

**I hope you all liked the new chapter. From now on individual challenges!**


	17. Lazer Phazer

**New chapter. It's kind of early, I know. I was just thinking what was going to happen in the chapter, and I thought out what was going to happen, and then I thought, I should be writing this down, before I forget! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story officially has more reviews than my last story! This one has 160 last time I checked, and my other story Total Drama High School, only had 150, and that's once I finished the story. Keep on reviewing people!**

**Also a lot of people have been asking about an Aftermath. Sorry guys, but no there won't be one. Their may be a reunion chapter, but that won't be until a little after I complete the story.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park! We had one suprise after another for our contestants. First the teams merged! Two contestants returned! They competed in a dunk tank challenge, where Jack and Gretchen won a spot back in the game. *Shows replay of Jack and Gretchen cheering* Then the contestants were caught off guard when they were forced to go to an elimination ceremony with out any time to talk about who would be eliminated. It could have been anybody. In the end Fiona was the unlucky person to go home. Now we're down to thirteen! The contestants will now have their first individual challenge.

*Theme Song Starts*

*Confessional*

Jack: It is so great to be back! I'm happy, I missed my little hamster Larry. When I got back, they told me some one lost him, but luckily I was able to find him. Now I just have to find out who did it. Their going to have to pay.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gretchen: It's great to be back. I'm not even getting involved with Jim, and his game playing. He only got rid of Donnie for his own selfish gain.

*End confession*

Mason: *Following Lexie* Lexie, please talk to me.

Lexie: I'm not talking to some one who doesn't like me, and thinks I'm ugly.

Mason: I told you I'm sorry, and didn't mean that!

Lexie: Yeah whatever Mason.

*Confessional*

Lexie: First Mason gets me to like, him then when I'm ready to tell him I like him, he tells me I'm ugly! How insulting is that?

*End confessional*

Evan: It's great that the teams are gone now.

Jet: I know what you mean dude. Our team leader Jim, is so controlling.

Jack: So was Inola.

Evan: She never let us talk to you guys.

Jet: Jim never let us either.

Haley: *Sits down and joins the conversation* Yeah I know what you mean! I can't believe both teams put the two worst possible people in charge.

Chance: She was really mean.

Jet: Well if you guys don't like here so much, maybe we should vote her out tonight.

Haley: Maybe we should...

Brittany: *Overhears their conversation* They want to vote Inola off?

*Outside*

Brittany: Jim, I need to tell you something very important!

Jim: What is it Brittany?

Brittany: Since we're in an alliance, I think we should tell each other stuff.

Jim: Did you get some important information?

Brittany: Yes. Everyone from the Killer Coasters team wants to vote out Inola tonight.

Jim: Really? Maybe we can use this to our advantage.

*Food Court*

Jamie: Hi Chance. *Sits right next to Chance* We should start hanging out more.

Chance: Why?

Jamie: We have a lot in common... Your best friend was voted out, my best friend in the game was voted out.

Chance: Who was your best friend in the game?

Jamie: Fiona.

Chance: Why can't you hang out with Brittany or something?

Jamie: Brittany's been different, since the clown incident.

Chris: *Walks in* Are you ready for your challenge!

Bob: I'm ready!

Chris: Today you will be playing Laser Tag!

Bob: Laser tag? I love laser tag! This challenge is so mine!

*Laser Tag Arena*

Jack: First challenge back is laser tag! Sounds awesome.

Bob: Wow! This is going to be just like one of my video games!

Chris: Here is how the challenge will work. You will each wear one of these Laser Vest's. Connected to them is your laser gun. *Holds it up to show everybody* Every time you shoot some one, you will earn 200 points. If you get hit, you lose one hundred. At the end of each round, the two people with the lowest scores will be eliminated. Last person standing wins.

Evan: Will we also get diffrent modes, besides normal?

Chris: Yes. At random times, you may receive rapid fire mode, or freeze mode. Rapid fire mode lets you shoot multiple shot at once, inflicting even more damage on other players. Freeze mode makes it so your enemies can not shoot any shots for 30 seconds. Their are more than just those two modes. The others, you'll find out for yourself.

Inola: This is going to be interesting.

Bob: I can't wait for this challenge to start! This is going to be so awesome!

Chris: Now get geared up, and let's start.

*Door to Laser Arena*

Chef: *Hands Bob his vest* Your player one.

Bob: Whoo hoo!

Evan: *Takes his vest* Player two.

Inola: There is no way I'm losing this.

*Everyone gets their vest*

Chris: Time to start the challenge. Remember, the two player's with the lowest score at the end of each round will be taken out of the challenge. *Presses a button*

Computer Voice: Round 1. Begin.

Mason: I have to find Lexie and apologize! *Runs through the battle field and gets shot a few times* Lexie? Lexie?

Lexie: What do you want Mason?

Mason: I want to apologize. I just want you to forgive me.

Lexie: Well sorry. I don't. *Shoots Mason a few times*

Mason: Fine, eliminate me from the challenge. I don't care, I just want you to forgive me.

Lexie: Well no thanks.

Brittany: *Runs pas Lexie and Mason* This challenge is so hard!

Evan: *Shoot's Brittany* Got her a few times!

*Confessional*

Brittany: The challenge was so hard. I couldn't figure out the laser gun, I got shot a few times. No wonder I lost.

*End confession*

Computer Voice: Round one over. Players with lowest scores are: Player number 7, and player number 13.

Mason: Number, seven that's me. *Falls through a trap door*

Lexie: Fine we'll talk. *Turns around to see Mason is gone* Well fine then!

Brittany: *Falls through a trap door* Oh no!

Computer Voice: Round 2. Begin.

Chance: I made it through the first round! That's a miracle.

Jamie: *Sneaks up behind Chance* Hey buddy!

Chance: *Jumps* What are you doing here?

Jamie: I thought we should work together in this challenge.

Chance: So we don't get eliminated?

Jamie: Well yeah.

Chance: Then maybe you should be shooting more, and not get shot as much. *Point's to Evan behind shooting Jamie*

Jamie: *Looks at here score* 300? *Runs away with Chance.

Chance: Listen, I have a challenge to try and win. See you later. *Runs off*

Computer Voice: Player 2. Rapid Fire Mode Activated.

Evan: Rapid fire mode eh? *Starts shooting Chance* I'm dominating this challenge!

Bob: *Looks at the score board* He's in first place...

Computer Voice: Round 2 Over. Players 9 and 11 eliminated.

Jamie: Looks like me and you are both out.

Chance: I'd still be in if it wasn't for you distracting me!

*Both fall through a trap door*

Computer Voice: Round 3. Begin.

Bob: I need to win this challenge... *See's Jet* Jet, I need to talk to you!

Jet: What's up Bob?

Bob: I think me and you should team up to take down the biggest threat.

Jet: And who's that?

Bob: Look at the score board. Evan, he has 30000 points! We need to take him out.

*Confessional*

Bob: I know it seems kind of weird but I'm taking this challenge really seriously! Normally I don't, but this time I want to win!

*End confession*

Jim: *Notices Inola* Hey I need to talk to you!

Inola: *Shoots Jim a couple of times* What is it?

Jim: I have some information you may want to know...

Inola: Like what?

Jim: I happened to have heard somewhere your former team mates want to to be the next to go.

Inola: Why should I believe you?

Jim: Your team doesn't like you too much do they?

Inola: Not really...

Jim: Then it makes sense they want to get rid of you.

Inola: Why are you telling me this?

Jim: I think if we make an alliance, we can get rid of some of your old team mates.

Inola: On one condition. You help me win this challenge.

Jim: Deal.

Inola: Hey look, theres Haley. Let's start with her.

Computer Voice: Player 3. Rapid Fire Mode Activated.

Inola: Perfect timing.

Computer Voice: Player 10. Freeze Mode Activated*

Jim: Even more perfect timing. *Freezes Haley*

Inola: *Shoots Haley many times*

Computer Voice: Round 3 over. Players 2, and 12 eliminated.

Evan: Wait I lost? *Falls into trap door*

Haley: Ah man. I thought I was doing pretty well. *Falls into trap door*

Computer Voice: Round 4. Begin.

Bob: Our plan worked! Evans out!

Jet: Lets go for the next biggest threat. *Looks at the scoreboard*

Bob: Gretchen. She's got to go.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I don't want Jim in the next round. I can't let him win this challenge.

*End confession*

Gretchen: *Sneaks up behind Jim*

Computer Voice: Player 8. Rapid Fire Mode Activate.

Gretchen: Great timing! *Shoots Jim* He doesn't even know he's being shot at!

Bob: *Shoots Gretchen from behind her with Jet* She doesn't even know she's getting shot at.

Computer Voice: Round 4 over. Players 8 and 10 eliminated.

Jim: Wait me? *Falls through the trap door*

Gretchen: How did I lose? I was shooting him the entire time? *Falls through the trap door*

Bob: We got him! *High fives Jet*

Computer Voice: Round 5. Begin.

Lexie: I can't believe I'm still in. I think theirs only five of us left...

Jack: *Notices Lexie and starts shooting at her* I can win this!

Lexie: No you don't! *Shoots at Jack*

Bob: We should split up. I'll shoot these two, you lower Inola's score.

Jet: Got it.

*Different Area of Arena*

Computer Voice: Player 3. Ultimate Attack Mode Activated.

Inola: Ultimate Attack Mode? What could that be?

Jet: Got you Inola! *Starts shoot at Inola*

Inola: Time to find out! *Shoots Jet once*

Jet: *Looks at his score* What the heck? I just went down to zero...

Inola: Oh I like Ultimate Attack Mode. *Shoots him again, and again*

Computer Voice: Round 5 over. Players 4 and 5 eliminated.

Inola: Sorry Jet. You lose.

Jet: *Falls through the trap door*

Lexie: Sorry Jack. You didn't make it through!

Jack: *Falls into trap door*

Computer Voice: Final Round. Begin.

Bob: Looks like I'm on my own with out Jet. *Goes to center of Arena*

Lexie: *Walks to the center of arena* Who's the other person still in?

Inola: *Walks out to the center* That would be me.

Bob: Are you guys ready for the final round?

Lexie: Lets go.

*Everyone starts shooting each other*

Chris: *Walks into arena* And time is up! Time to find out the winner of today's challenge.

Bob: Is it me?

Chris: Maybe, maybe not. You have to wait til we get back to the Food Court to find out.

Bob: Aww man.

*Food Court*

Bob: Okay we're here. Did I win.

Chris: I'm about to announce the winner now! In third place...

Bob: We don't care about third. We just want to know who won.

Chris: I was getting to that... Now the winner of third place... Lexie!

Lexie: I was at least close to winning, unlike some people. *Looks at Mason*

Chris: Now to announce the winner! Inola!

Inola: Yes! I'm safe!

Bob: No way! I was supposed to win.

Chris: Sorry, but she had one hundred more points than you. Now I will give you guys some time to decide, then we will go to elimination to vote somebody off. *Leaves*

Inola: Looks like I'm safe. *Smiles at her old team mates*

*Outside*

Lexie: Why did you bring me out here?

Mason: I wanted to talk.

Lexie: About what?

Mason: About us. About our relationship.

Lexie: What's there to say?

Mason: I wanted to tell you I like you, a lot... I've liked you for a long time. Back when you were team leader, and everyone was putting you down, I defended you. I did it because I like you.

Lexie: You really do like me?

Mason: Yes. Your the coolest girl here, and I really like you... *Kisses Lexie*

Inola: *Hides behind a wall* Well looky here. I know who's going home tonight...

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome contestants! Tonight you will be voting to sen some one home. I will pass out bags of popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn tonight, will be asked to leave immediately! They must ride on the Roller Coaster of Losers, and ride through the Tunnel of Shame. And they can never come back! Ever! Time to vote!

*Everyone votes*

Inola: *Winks to Jim*

Chris: Lets see who gets popcorn tonight. Inola, Bob, Evan, Jet, Jack, and Gretchen. *Throws them all popcorn*

Bob: I'm still in! Toadtastic!

Chris: Jamie, Jim, Chance, Haley and Brittany. You are also safe. Now we only have one bag of popcorn left. Who will get it? Mason or Lexie? Final bag of popcorn goes to...

Lexie: One of us is going home...

Chris: Mason! *Throws Mason the popcorn*

Mason: No, no. Not Lexie. Lexie needs to stay.

Lexie: Not it's okay Mason. It's time for me to go.

Mason: No it's not! *Hands Lexie his popcorn* She has popcorn, and I don't. That means she's safe right?

Chris: No, because I didn't give it to her.

Mason: Can I give her my spot? If I go home, can she stay?

Inola: No! She's the one we voted for, she has to go.

Chris: Well if you want to give up your spot in the next round, then yes. She can stay.

Mason: Lexie, you need stay and win.

Lexie: Mason, you didn't have to do this.

Mason: I didn't have to. I wanted to. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: Our first contestant to ever quit the game! Mason, time for you to go! *Starts the ride*

Mason: *To the Coaster Cam* Did I make a mistake by quitting the game? I don't think so. I think Lexie deserves to stay a million times more than me.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Brittany: This maze is so confusing! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. The story is getting some real drama don't you think?**


	18. AMazeMent To Confuse you

**Summer vacation! I'm almost out of school for the summer! That means I will be home a lot more. If I'm home a lot more, that means I will get bored a lot, and that means new chapters sooner! After this week, there will probably be more chapters put up in a week than usual. Be prepared for that, and enjoy this new chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, the final thirteen people had a laer tag challenge! At the end of each round, the person with the lowest score was taken out of the game. *Shows replay of people falling through the trap door* Some people teamed up to get rid of big threats. *Shows replay of Jet, and Bob teaming up* In the end, the person most people wanted gone won immunity. Thanks to a little tip from Jim, Inola made sure she won the challenge. Her new alliance with Jim, targeted Lexei, but her new boy-friend Mason, volunteered to go home instead of her. Now half of the contestants are gone, and half of them are here. Watch as the drama gets even more dramatic, on Total Drama Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Confessional*

Lexie: It was so noble of Mason to go home instead of me. I can't believe he did that. He is such a great guy, but I have bigger problems now. Some one is wants me gone. They got enough people to vote for me last night. If I don't do something, I might be going home soon.

*End Confession*

Chance: Good morning Jamie.

Jamie: Hey Chance. Can you believe that Mason sacrificed him self for Lexie?

Chance: That was such a suprise to me. I didn't expect it.

Jamie: I wonder why some one would want Lexie gone. She's not that big of a threat.

Chance: Maybe some one just doesn't like her?

*Confessional*

Chance: I've finally decided to give Jamie a chance at being my friend. I thought about it. I can only go so far without people on my side. Plus, she's really cool.

*End Confession*

Inola: I cannot believe that Mason! We had so that Lexie would go home, and then he steps up and says "I'll go home for you Lexie".

Jim: We can get her another time. Masons a decent threat. It's good he's gone.

Bob: But he was cool. Me and him played video games a lot.

Jim: Well he's gone now, and we have to re-group.

Brittany: You mean, decide who's next to go?

Inola: It has to be Lexie! She was supposed to go last night.

Brittany: But she's still here.

Jim: I think we should go for the actual threats in this game. Some one like Evan.

Inola: You told me that Lexie was going to be gone. She's still here, and we need to make sure she's next, or you just lost an alliance member.

Jim: Fine. After Lexie, we get Evan.

*Confessional*

Brittany: I don't like being in this alliance. No one cares what I have to say. They made me vote for Lexie, and I didn't want her to go home. I'm not sure I can stay with them for too much longer.

*End Confession*

*Boys Trailer*

Jack: *Walks in wearing a detective outfit*

Evan: What are you doing Jack?

Jack: I'm going to find out who let Larry out of his cage while I was gone. I need to look through all the evidence, and find out who did it!

Jet: Why do you want to find out who did it?

Jack: So I can make sure that thier the next to go. I can't have anyone who's a danger to my hamster in this Amusement Park!

Evan: Good luck with that dude.

*Confessional*

Jack: I will find out who lost my hamster if it's the last thing I do! First I have to narrow it down. Who would have done it? Mostly likeley one of the guys, because they get access to the trailer. But which one?

*End confession*

Chris: *Over the intercom* All cast mates, please report outside for your next challenge! Right now!

*Everyone goes outside*

Haley: What are we out here for?

Jim: He said to come outside for todays challenge.

Jet: I wonder what this one will be.

Chris: Please follow me, to the maze.

*Maze*

Gretchen: We have to find our way through that maze? It's huge!

Chris: You guessed it! For today's challenge you have to find your way out of this maze!

Jim: That's it?

Chris: Oh no that is not it! We're not just going to send you in there, to wander around hopelessly for hours alone! Your going to have some 'friends' in their with you.

Haley: What do you mean by 'friends'?

Chris: I mean some wild animals! Located in various areas of the maze are, bears, beavers, racoons, and maybe even some sharks...

Lexie: So how long will this challenge take?

Chris: Oh it will take a long time!

Jime: But your only waiting for the first person to finish, right?

Chris: Not only the first one. The first six. The first two win immunity! The four after them get other prizes.

Chance: Like what?

Chris: Like meal not cooked by Chef!

Jack: Not cooked by Chef?

*Confessional*

Jack: I absoloutley hate Chef's food. He never makes anything vegatarian, so I usually just end up eating everything not meaty. I need to win the meal!

*End confession*

Chris: *Over the intercom* We have spread all of you to diffent corners of the maze. Some of you are closer than others, but that can all change with one wrong turn! The challenge begins... Now!

*Everyone starts running through the maze*

Jack: Wow, this is really confusing... Now I know how Larry feels when I make him compete against other hamsters in a maze.

*Diffrent area of maze*

Bob: Wow, how does Pac-Man do it? He walks around these mazes eating all the dots... How does he know where he's already been?

*Diffrent area of maze*

Jamie: Just concentrate Jamie! You can do this, you can find your way out of this maze!

Evan: Jamie! Is that you?

Jamie: Hey Evan! *Runs over to Evan* Having any luck?

Evan: I have no idea whether I'm close to, or far away from where I started.

Jamie: Niether do I. Maybe we can work together.

Evan: Sure we could, or we could do something else...

Jamie: What do you mean, something else?

Evan: Wanna make out?

Jamie: Okay. *Starts making out with Evan*

*Diffrent area of maze*

Chance: I need to find Jamie. Me and her should work together to get through this maze. *Walks around, and notices Jamie making out with Evan* Jamie, and Evan?

*Confessional*

Chance: I can't believe it... Jamie is making out with Evan. I was finally coming around to be her friend, and then she makes out with the guy I'm in love with.

*End Confession*

Jim: Finally, I found you Inola!

Inola: What do you want Jim?

Jim: I think me and you should work together to win this challenge. It's double immunity, so why don't we both try and get it?

Inola: Okay. We just need to figure out, which direction is the exit?

Jim: Before we came in, I figured out that it's to the South.

Inola: Which ways South?

Jim: I have no idea...

*Diffrent area of maze*

Brittany: This maze is so confusing! How the heck are we supposed to get out of here?

Bob: I don't know. Wander around, until we happen upon an exit.

Brittany: Bob, aren't you tired of being pushed around by Jim?

Bob: What do you mean pushed around?

Brittany: Jim is just controling. I think we need to get rid of him.

Bob: But Jim's my friend.

Brittany: He's only pretending to so you vote with him. Don't believe him.

Bob: I don't know... He's been nice to me ever since the teams were made.

Brittany: Fine then, don't listen to me. *Walks off mad*

Bob: What's with her?

Haley: *Screams*

Bob: Who was that? *Runs towards the scream*

Haley: Bob? You need to help me. Theres a bear chasing after me...

Bob: I'll save you! *Runs towards the bear*

Haley: Your so brave!

Bob: *Runs back screaming* Lets try and lose him...

*Both run off*

*Diffrent area of maze*

Jack: *Tackles Jet* I know your the one who let my hamster out if his cage!

Jet: Get off of me! *Pushs Jack off* I didn't take let your hamster out of the cage.

Jack: All the evidence points to you! You we're on the othere team. You knew the team was close to my hamster... You thought if he went missing, then your team would win more challenges! But it didn't work!

Jet: What the heck are you talking?

Jack: I don't know... I'm just trying to see if I could get some one to admit to letting Larry out of the cage.

Jet: Don't tackle me again...

Jack: Sorry... *Walks away* I need to find who did it. It has to be one of the guys... But who? *Sees Evan* Evan...

Jamie: *Stops kissing Evan for a second* Maybe we should get back to the challenge.

Evan: I'm okay making out. *Starts making out again*

Jack: *Runs up to Evan* I know you took my hamster!

Evan: *Ignores Jack and makes out with Jamie*

Jack: Hello? *Pokes Evan* Hello? *Pulls Jamie, and Evan apart*

Evan: Dude. I'm busy here.

Jack: I know you let Larry out of his cage!

Evan: It wasn't me. Don't you believe me? I thought we were friends.

Jack: We are, we are. I just thought... Got to go. *Runs away*

Jamie: Where were we? *Starts making out with Evan again*

*Diffrent area of the maze*

Gretchen: I'm so lost... I have no idea where I'm going. *Notices Jim, and Inola talking* What are they doing? *Listens in on their conversation*

Jim: We need more alliance members. Who else do you think we can pull in?

Inola: Maybe Chance. He has no alliances.

Jim: Perfect. After the final ten, we will be in control of this game!

Gretchen: They have an alliance... But with who?

Inola: Let me say, you picked some really good people to be your in your alliance. Brittany, and Bob are the kind of people who won't turn on you.

Gretchen: They have a four person alliance, and now they want Chance with them? Maybe I should do something about this...

*Diffrent area of maze*

Lexie: *Runs away from a mob of angry racoons* This is scary!

Chance: Hi Lexie. *Looks sad*

Lexie: *Gets away from the angry racoons* What's wrong Chance?

Chance: Evan and Jamie are making out...

Lexie: So... Oh. Yeah. You like Evan... I forgot about that.

Chance: I thought I was over him, but I'm not.

Lexie: This has happened to me before. I have a crush on a guy, but then he ends up dating your friend. You just have to forgive, and forget.

Chance: It's just hard. *Walks away*

*Diffrent area of maze*

Jet: Where does this maze end? *Sees the end of the maze* Right there! *Runs towards the end but ths tackled by an angry mob of racoons* No! I was so close!

*Diffrent part of maze*

Jim: Racoons. We should go a diffrent way.

Inola: I can handle them. I am a Shaw Woman in training after all. *Runs towards the racoons*

Jim: Whats a Shaw woman?

Inola: *Beats up the racoons*

Jim: You can go that way if you want, but I'm going this way. *Goes a diffrent direction*

Inola: *Beats up all the racoons* Hey theres the exit!

Lexie: I found it! *Runs through* I win!

Inola: I can still get second.

Jack: Lexie! I need to have a word with you about my hamster Larry! *Runs across the finish line*

Inola: No way. I was right here! *Runs through the finish*

*Outside of maze*

Chris: Congradulations for you three for completing the maze. Lexie, and Jack. You get immunity. You get atleast two more days here.

Lexie: I did it!

Inola: What do I win?

Chris: You get the free meal, not cooked by Chef.

Jack: I wanted that reward.

Inola: Hey, Jack. Are you interested in a trade?

Jack: Yes please!

Inola: Can we?

Chris: I guess so. Inola gets immunity, and Jack the meal not cooked by Chef.

Jack: Yes!

Inola: Now I don't have to worry about going home. But Lexie has immunity too. Who should go instead?

Jack: Your taking this game to seriously Inola. You should chill out.

*Somewhere in the maze*

Haley: *Laughs* You are so funny Bob.

Bob: I am? I was only telling you about some of my favorite video games.

Haley: Hey look! Theres the exit!

Bob: Maybe no one else has made it here yet!

*Both run through*

Chris: Bob, Haley. You two get 4th and 5th place.

Haley: Whats the reward for that?

Chris: Fourth gets an advantage in the next challenge, and fifthed place gets this freshly baked pepperoni pizza!

Haley: I want the pizza!

Chris: *Hands Haley the pizza* Bob, you get an advantage in the next challenge.

Bob: Cool!

Haley: Want to eat this pizza with me Bob?

Bob: Well I can't let you eat it alone...

*Back in the maze*

Jet: Finally, I got rid of those racoons. Now to win this challenge. *Goes through the finish*

Chris: And the final winner for today is Jet!

Jet: Wait I got sixthed?

Chris: Yup.

Jet: Whats my prize?

Chris: You get an extra vote at tonights elimination.

Jet: I can deal with that.

Chris: Now to get the others out of the maze. Chef!

Chef: *Goes into the maze*

Chris: Now we just need to wait for him to find everyone.

*Two hours later*

Chef: *Walks out of the maze with everyone who lost the challenge*

Chris: Now the challenge is over. It's time for all of you to get ready for tonights elimnation. Remember, you cannot vote for Lexie, or Inola. *Leaves*

Jim: You won? When?

Inola: Right after you left.

Jim: Atleast your safe. Now to decide who goes home...

Brittany: I need to tell you guys something.

Jim: What do you want

Brittany: I don't want anything to do with your alliance.

Inola: She's quitting the alliance?

Brittany: The only reason I was in it was because he bribed me. If I didn't join his alliance, I would have gone home a long time ago. I'm sick of having to listen to you just for that.

*Food Court*

Gretchen: Jet, I need to talk to you.

Jet: What's up?

Gretchen: You have an extra vote tonight. We need to get rid of Jim.

Jet: Why him?

Gretchen: He has an alliance, and theu are very dangerous. We need to get rid of them.

Jet: Who's in the alliance?

Gretchen: I saw him talking with Inola, and he mentioned an alliance with Brittany, and Bob.

Jet: Inola has immunity. Bob is not a big threat.

Gretchen: Brittany is. I think she would be more loyal than Bob. Bob is more independant. Brittany should go,

*Maze entrance*

Inola: What do we do now Einstein? Now she's not in the alliance. That's one less vote.

Jim: We just have to get rid of her.

Inola: Are you crazy?

Jim: If she stays around, she'll tell everyone about the alliance. She made her decision. Now it's time for her to go.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to another Roller Coaster Ceremony. Tonight all of you will vote for the person to go home. The person who recieves the most amount of votes will not recieve a bag of popcorn, and will be sent on the Roller Coaster of Losers, and you can never come back! Ever! Vote now.

*Everyone votes*

Chris: Popcorn goes to Inola, Lexie, Jamie, Jim, Bob, Jet, Evan and Haley. *Throws them all popcorn*

Bob: Oh yeah!

Chris: Gretchen, Evan, and Jack. You are in the top eleven! Theres only one more bag of popcorn left. Final bag of popcorn goes to...

Brittany: Oh no.

Chris: Chance.

Chance: *Grabs the bag of pocorn* Thank you!

Brittany: I guess that's it. Bye guys. I'll miss you all, or most of you atleast. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: Bye, bye Brittany. *Starts the ride*

Brittany: I made a mistake by quitting the alliance. If only I had kept my mouth shut. I just hope Jim doesn't stay around for too much longer.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Jet: This is kind of fun! *Bounces up*

Lexie: Funnest challenge ever!

*Later*

Jet: This is so boring...

Lexie: Worst challenge ever...

**I hope you all liked it.**


	19. Last Man Bouncing

**Hey everybody. I know this chapter is late. It's because my internet was out for a few weeks so I haven't been able to post this chapter. Anyway, here it is!**

Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama Amusement Park, our twelve remaining contestants had to find their way through a maze for their challenge! It was the Maze of Drama, considering all the stuff that happened inside of it. Jamie, and Evan made out! *Replay of Evan and Jamie making out plays* Jack was searching for the culprit who lost his hamster! *Replay of Jack in his detective outfit plays* And Brittany quit her alliance, which ultimatley got her the boot! *Shows replay of Brittany riding the Roller Coaster of Losers* now only eleven remain! Who will be the next to leave! Find out now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

Inola: Brittany put us in a bad Jim.

Jim: It's okay. We can get out of this.

Inola: But how?

Jim: We just need to pull in another alliance member.

Inola: But then we'll only have four people.

Jim: Four peoples enough.

Inola: But that's not a majority.

Jim: Inola, I doubt the six other people will all team up to get rid of us. Four will be enough.

Inola: I hope your right, but who can we pull into our alliance?

*Food Court*

Chance: I can't believe Jamie! I like him, and then she goes ahead and makes out with him!

Lexie: Maybe she didn't know you liked him. Maybe she did it becuase she likes him too.

Chance: I can't help it. I really liked him, and to see him with one of my friends.

Lexie: It's okay Chance.

*Confessional*

Jack: I'm getting closer to finding out who lost my hamster! I just need to talk to a few more people, then I'll know for sure!

*End Confession*

Jet: Gretchen, I need to talk to you.

Gretchen: What is it Jet?

Jet: I don't feel like I can trust anyone else...

Gretchen: What do you mean?

Jet: I want to make an alliance with you. I need some one to watch my back here. I don't trust anyone really.

Gretchen: I know how you feel. Everyone I got along with is gone.

Jet: I haven't trusted our team, since they voted out my sister.

Gretchen: My best friends here were Donnie, and Fiona, and now their both gone. I'm in.

Jet: Good. I look out for you, you look out for me. *Shakes Gretchens hand*

*Food Court*

Haley: *Laughs* You are so funny Bob.

Bob: Thanks. Your really fun to hang out with!

Evan: Look at them. They obviously like eachother.

Jamie: How do you know, they just look like good friends to me.

Evan: I know. They are in love, and won't admit it.

Chris: Good morning contestants! You better be ready for this next challenge, because I can already tell this is going to be a long one!

Jet: How long exactly?

Chris: That is up to you guys! Follow me outside please!

*They all walk outside*

Chef: *Finishes blowing up a giant bounce house* Finally, done. *Passes out*

Chris: For your challenge, you all must stay in this bounce house for as long as you can. If you leave the bounce house, you are out of the challenge. Last person standing, or should I say bouncing, wins!

Evan: Chirs, can we 'accidently' throw people out.

Chris: Whatever you need to do. Just don't leave, and you don't leave, then you don't lose. Now get in there, so we can start!

*Everyone gets in the bounce house and starts bouncing*

Jet: This is kind of fun! *Bounces up*

Lexie: Funnest challenge ever!

*6 hours later*

Jet: This is so boring...

Lexie: Worst challenge ever...

Inola: What exactly are we supposed to do in this bounce house! We have been in here for hours!

Jack: Calm down Inola. Take this time for have some fun.

Inola: It is not fun being stuck in a bounce house for twenty hours!

Jim: We need to think strategy. Who can we pull into our alliance?

Inola: I don't want Jack in our alliance. I can't stand that guy.

Jim: How about Chance?

Inola: He'd be easy to pull in...

*8 o' Clock PM*

Chris: You have all been in that bounce house for twelve hours now, and still no one has been eliminated.

Haley: I'm really hungry.

Bob: We haven't eaten since breafast.

Haley: Can you please get us something to eat?

Jack: And I need to pee! *Starts sweating* Can I please leave just for a minute to go to the bathroom?

Chris: Sorry, but if you want to eat and use the bathroom, then you need to forfit the challenge.

Chef: *Takes a tarp off of a table full of food, and a porta potty* Does anybody need these?

*Confessional*

Jack: I could not handle it anymore! If everyone was still in their after twelve hours, I knew they would all be in there for a lot longer. I had to give up.

*End Confession*

Jack: *Runs out to use the bathroom*

Chris: And Jack is eliminated from this challenge. Now only ten remain.

*Midnight*

Haley: I'm getting sleepy. *Yawns*

Bob: Me to. *Lies down and falls asleep*

Jim: Hey look.

Inola: He's sleeping... So what?

Jim: Nows our chance to get him out of the challenge!

Inola: I see what you mean! *Helps Jim pick Bob up and throw him out of the bounce house*

Jim: He's out. *High fives Inola*

Haley: Hey, thats not fair!

Chris: Bob is out of this challenge!

Bob: *Waks up* What happened?

Chris: You lost, your out of the challenge.

Bob: Are you serious?

Chris: Now you can sleep.

Bob: *Falls back asleep*

*Confessional*

Haley: After that point, when they threw Bob out, I knew if anyone fell alseep they were out.

*End Confession*

Jamie: I can't do this Evan. *Falls asleep*

Evan: Wake up! *Shakes Jamie*

Jamie: I'm awake, I'm awake.

Evan: We need to win!

*6 AM*

Gretchen: *Wakes up* What happened?

Chris: You all fell asleep at about the same time.

Gretchen: So theirs still ten of us?

Chris: Yup.

Gretchen: This is out chance! *Wakes up Jet* Jet, everyone else is asleep. Wee need to get as many as them out as we can!

Jet: We got to get Evan first.

Gretchen: Got it! *Picks up Evans legs*

Jet: *Grabs Evans arms* He's the biggest threat.

Evan: *Waks up* What are you guys going? *Gets dropped by Gretchen and Jet*

*Everyone wakes up becuase of the noise*

Jet: Great, you woke everyone up.

Evan: You tried to throw me out!

Jet: You would do the exact same thing if I was still sleeping!

Evan: I'll do it when your awake too! *Tackles Jet*

Jet: *Kicks Evan off* Your not beating me! *Pushes Evan out of the bounce house* Your out!

Jamie: How dare you! *Pushes Jet out*

Jim: And you actually think those people will work together to get rid of us?

Chris: Evan and Jet. You two are out! It looks like the girls are dominating this challenge. All five girls are still in!

Lexie: I can't believe Evan tackled Jet.

Jamie: He was defending himself! Jet and Gretchen tried to get him out.

Gretchen: We were just trying to win this challenge. If you and Evan were the first ones up, then you'd being doing that to the rest of us.

Haley: Can we just please calm down! What happened, happened. The two of them are out now.

*Jamie and Gretchen start attacking eachother*

Jim: This challenge just gets more and more interesting.

Haley: Hey guys! Stop it! *Tries to break them up* Please stop! *Gets know out of the bounce house*

Chris: Haley your the first girl out.

Bob: It's okay Haley. I lost too.

Haley: I can't believe them. Being in that bounce house is making them crazy. *Walks away with Bob*

Lexie: You two need to calm down!

Inola: I've got this. *Pushes both Jamie, and Gretchen out when their not looking* And that takes care of those two.

Chris: Gretchen, and Jamie. You are out of this challenge.

Grethcen: Jamie, I'm sorry. It just made me crazy being in their all day.

Jamie: It's okay. I'm sorry too. You were just trying to win the challenge.

Chris: And then their were four.

*Noon*

Inola: We just need to get Lexie out, and then we can talk to Chance.

Jim: We need him in our alliance. I'll take care of Lexie. *Bounces over to Lexie*

Lexie: Oh hey, Jim. What do you want?

Jim: Can't you smell the food they have out there. Smells pretty good, huh.

Lexie: It does. *Stares at the food*

Jim: Maybe we should get some...

Lexie: No, I need to win this challenge. After Mason sacrificed himself for me. I got the most votes that night. Somebody wants me gone. I need to win.

Jim: But it looks so good.

Lexie: Sorry Jim, but I can't go home. *Pushes Jim out of the bounce house*

*Confessional*

Jim: I underestimated that girl. She may be pretty, and girl, but she is playing the game. Now I see why Inola wants her gone.

*End Confession*

Inola: She's by the door. *Pushes Lexie out of the bounce house*

Chris: Jim, and Lexie. You two are now out of the challenge.

Lexie: Darn it!

Inola: Chance, now it's just me and you.

Chance: Yup.

Inola: I have an offer for you.

Chance: What is it?

Inola: You join an alliance with me. Anyone you want gone, is gone.

Chance: Anybody?

Inola: But first, we need to get rid of somebody else.

Chance: Who?

Inola: Lexie. After that, we can get rid of anyone you want.

Chance: But Lexies my friend...

Inola: You can hangout after the show is over. Do this, and me and you can go to the final two together. What do you say?

Chance: I say... I'll think about it. *Pushes Inola out of the bounce house*

Chris: Inola is out, and Chance is the winner!

Chance: I won? I actually won a challenge?

*Food Court*

Chris: That was one long challenge. Now all you need to do is decide who is going home, and I will see you tonight.

*Confessional*

Jack: I've figured it out! The person who let my hamster out of the cage! I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier. The person who hated my hamster, and me so much. Inola! She got me voted out because she didn't like my hamster.

*End Confession*

Jack: Evan Jamie! We need to vote out Inola tonight!

Evan: It's about time.

Jamie: Why her?

Jack: She's the one who let Lerry out of his cage! She needs to go home!

*Outside of the trailers*

Bob: Hi Chance!

Chance: Bob, Jim. What are you guys doing here?

Inola: They're in the alliance with me. Chance here is going to help us finally get rid of Lexie.

Chance: And then we get rid of Evan.

Inola: I told him we can get rid of whoever he wants after that.

Jim: We can do that. You just need to make sure to vote for her tongith.

Chance: I will.

*Confessional*

Chance: I know I promised them I'd vote for Lexie, but I don't think I can do it.

*End Confession*

Jack: You two. You need to vote for Inola tonight.

Jet: I don't like her.

Gretchen: We can do that.

Jet: Great! She's going tonight!

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Time to cast your votes.

*Everybody votes*

Chris: As you all know I will be passing out these bags full of butter free popcorn. The person who has the most amount of votes will not recieve a bag of popcorn, and will be sent home on the Roller Coaster of Losers and ride through the Tunnel of Shame! Popcorn goes to Jim, Bob, Jamie, Jet, and Haley. *Throws them all pocorn*

Lexie: Oh no... *Looks worried*

Chris: Evan, Chance, Jack, and Gretchen. *Throws them all popcorn* I only have one bag of popcorn left, and only one of you two will get it. Final bag of popcorn goes to...

Inola: *Smiles*

Lexie: *Gets ready to stand up*

Chris: Lexie! *Throws her popcorn*

Lexie: Wait, I'm safe?

Inola: I'm going home?

Jack: I'm sorry Inola. It's what you get for letting my hamster out.

Inola: I did not do that. I do admit, I would do it, but I didn't.

Jack: I already know you did it. You don't have to lie. I just want to let you know, I forgive you. *Kisses Inola*

*Everyone stares in shock*

Inola: *Kisses Jack for a second before pushing him away* Why did you kiss me?

Jack: I like you... I know your not really mean. You've just been acting that way on the show. I know that's not the real you.

Inola: Get me out of here! *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: Bye, bye Inola.

Inola: *To the Coaster Cam* He kissed me... I admit, I've had a crush on him for a while. What he said is true. I haven't been myself on the show. To late to change anything now...

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Evan: We are winning this challenge Jamie! *Starts shooting his paintball gun into the air*

Jamie: Whoo hoo! *Kisses Evan*

**Hope you all liked it.**


	20. The Paint Date

**Sorry my internet is out. I wrote these chapters in the time it's been out, but I haven't been able to post them. Sorry their late, but I hope you like them!**

Chris: Welcome back to another exciting episode of Total Drama Amusement Park! Last time the contestants had to stay in a giant bounce house for as long as they could. *Shows replay of everybody in the bounce house* The challenge went on for almost two days! Jim and Inola knew they were in a bad spot, and tried to pull Chance into their alliance of evil, but it didn't work. Jack thought he figured out who let his preciouse little hamster out of his cage, and had everyone vote for Inola, sending her home. But not before a romantic kiss with Jack! *Shows replay of Jack kissing Inola* Now Jim has lost his main alliance member, and is stuck with only Bob. Will he be able to stay in the game, or will he have to ride of the Roller Coaster of Losers like his comrad Inola? Find out now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Confessional*

Jim: I'm not in control of this game anymore. I lost control when Brittany quit my alliance. After she left, it all went down hill. I had to get rid of he, and then everyone else decides to get rid of Inola. Now I'm stuck with Bob, who I don't think will stay my alliance member for long. He's been spending all his time with Haley, and I know sooner or later she is going to pull him into an alliance with her.

*End Confession*

Evan: Hey babe!

Jamie: Good morning Evan. Can you believe that we are in the final ten?

Evan: This is where the real competition begins. To stay in the game, you got to start winning challenges.

Jamie: I know you can do it. Your great in challenges.

Evan: I don't trust Jet. He made me lose the last challenge. He's a pretty big threat, and I don't think he wants me to win anything.

Jet: *Walks into the food court*

Jamie: Jet, good morning!

Jet: Hey Jamie, hey Evan.

*Confessional*

Jet: I knew they were talking about me, the way the acted when I walked in.

*End Confession*

Lexie: I'm so relieved. I thought I was going home last night.

Chance: Why did you think you were going home?

Lexie: When Mason was eliminated, I had the most votes! That means that some one wanted me gone. I won immunity the last two challenges, and that was the first time I didn't. I thought they were going to try and get rid of me again.

Chance: I don't see why anybody would want you gone. You need to stop worrying. Your still here, right?

Lexie: Yeah.

Chance: Thats all that matters.

*Diffrent Table*

Gretchen: Your saying Evan?

Jet: He has to go. He is the biggest threat here. I want to win, and if I want to win, he needs to go.

Gretchen: We just need to get enough to vote for him tonight.

Jet: But first, we need to make sure he doesn't win todays challenge.

*Haley and Bob walk up*

Haley: Your talking about todays challenge?

Bob: Yeah, I wonder what it's going to be today. There are so many things in amusement parks the havent used yet, like the arcade. Whay can't we have a challenge in the arcade?

Haley: I don't know. Maybe we should ask Chris about it. That would be such a great challenge, trying to get the high score in PacMan or something like that.

Bob: Or maybe Mario Bros!

*Confessional*

Gretchen: Those two are so annoying! They talk on and on forever! No wonder they like eachother!

*End Confession*

Jack: *Talking to himself* Inola said she didn't take my hamster... If she didn't do did?

Chris: Attention remaining contestants! It is now time for your next challenge.

Evan: What is it this time?

Chris: Paint ball war!

Evan: No way! Are you serious?

Bob: This sounds like a fun one!

Haley: I think so too! Just letting you guys know in advance, I'm winning!

Chris: Here are the rules for this paintball war. This challenge, everyone is on their own! You will be wearing special vests. Each vest has a special target on them. If you get shot on that target, your out of the challenge. You can get shot one thousand times, and still stay in this challenge as long is you don't get shot on that target. Now get on your vests, and lets head to the battle field!

*Battle Field*

Evan: We are winning this challenge Jamie! *Starts shooting his paintball gun into the air*

Jamie: Whoo hoo! *Kisses Evan*

Evan: We just need to take the others out, one by one.

Jamie: Lets starts looking.

*Both start looking for everyone else*

Bob: I found you Haley!

Haley: Bob! We should team up and try to win this challenge.

Bob: I'm with you. Look, it's Chance!

Haley: Lets get him! *Starts shooting at Chance*

Chance: *Gets shot a bunch of times* Hey! Stop it!

Bob: Not til we hit your target!

Chance: You guys got it on the first shot!

Haley: *Stops shooting* We did?

Chance: Yes, now I would appreciate it if you'd stop shooting at me!

Haley: Bob, stop shooting him.

Bob: *Stops shooting* Sorry.

Chef: *Runs out of nowhere in camoflauge clothes* I got you! *Grabs Chance and runs away*

*Tower*

Jim: I'll be safe here. I'll just wait until theres only one person left, then I'll pop out of nowhere, take them out and win the challenge!

*Bottom of tower*

Jet: I think I just saw somebody run in here.

Gretchen: Lets get them! We are so winning! *Goes inside with Jet*

Jet: Up there!

Jim: *Looks down* Jet, and Gretchen? I can take them out! *Starts shooting at Jet and Gretchen*

Gretchen: *Jumps out of the way* I'm going up! *Runs up the stairts* Jim.

Jim: Gretchen. Only one of us is making it out of this challenge alive...

Gretchen: I guess so... Jet! Go on without me. I can take this nerd.

Jet: Okay Gretchen! *Leaves*

Jim: *Starts shooting at Gretchen* This 'nerd' can you down any day!

Gretchen: We will see about that! *Starts shooting back*

*Underground Base*

Bob: We almost got her!

Haley: You could have hit her, but she got away.

Bob: She didn't run away. She ran down here.

Haley: We're going to get you Lexie!

Lexie: Oh no your not! *Shoots Bobs target* Got him!

Haley: Oh no, Bob! Your injured...

Bob: *Lying on the ground* Go on without me...

Haley: Are you sure?

Lexie: *Shoots Haley* Got you too! *Comes out of hiding*

Chef: *Runs in and grabs Haley, and Bob then runs off*

Lexie: Now I'm alone...

*Battle Field*

Jamie: *Shoots many shots* I almost got him!

Evan: That guy is quick. Take cover! *Hides behind a rock*

Jack: *Shoots at Jamie and Evan* Take this!

Jamie: Don't hurt my boyfriend! *Shoots Jack many times*

Jack: *Gets hit* You guys got me.

Evan: Attack! *Starts shooting at Jack again*

Jack: Evan, dude. She already got me. You can stop shooting.

Evan: *Keeps shooting at him* I'm not falling for that trick!

Chef: *Jumps out from behing a bush and grabs Jack*

Evan: *Stops running* And he's gone.

Jamie: Because I eliminated him.

Evan: Good job. I'm impressed. Give me a kiss...

Jamie: Not now. We're in a challenge. Lets find out next victim! *Grabs Evans arm and runs off with him*

*Tower*

Gretchen: *Walks out the door* I finally got you!

Jim: This isn't over Gretchen! I will get my revenge!

Gretchen: Oh we'll see about that. *Walks outside*

Lexie: Gretchen...

Gretchen: Lexie... *Starts shooting at her*

Lexie: *Moves out of the way* Your not taking me down Gretchen! *Shoots Gretchn in the arm*

Gretchen: Good shot, but you missed my target.

Jet: *Pops out of nowhere and starts shooting Lexie* I got your Gretchen.

Lexie: You got my target. I'm out.

Chef: *Walks out of the tower with Jim, and grabs Lexie*

Lexie: Good luck guys!

Jet: Hope you lose Gretchen!

*Chef, Jim, and Lexie leave*

Jet: We took care of them!

Gretchen: I wonder who's left.

*Evan and Jamie walk up*

Evan: Just us.

Jamie: You two, and us two.

Jet: Evan. *Points his gun*

Evan: Going down Jet! *Shoots at Jet*

Jet: *Jumps out of the way* You missed! *Starts shooting at Jamie*

Jamie: *Moves out of the way and shoots at Gretchen*

Evan: *Starts shooting at Gretchen too* Team work!

Gretchen: They got me.

Evan: Looks like it's just you now Jet.

Jet: I'm not losing to you Evan! *Starts shooting directly at Evan*

Jamie: *Shoots Jet* I got him! We win!

Evan: We did it! *Kisses Jamie*

Jet: We were so close!

Gretchen: We tried out best Jet.

Jet: I guess your right. I just wish we could have beaten him. Then we could take him out tonight.

Chris: *Comes out of the bushes* Hey what are you guys doing? I told you in this challenge every person for themself! This isn't a team challenge, you can't both win.

Evan: We can't?

Jamie: Does that mean we have to shoot at eachother?

Evan: I'm out of this challenge. Jamie can have immunity.

Jamie: Your giving it to me?

Evan: Well yeah. You got more people out than I did.

Jamie: Your so sweet Evan! *Kisses Evan on the cheek*

Jet: Maybe we can get rid of him...

*Confessional*

Jamie: Evan is so great! Me and him managed to make it to the final two in the challenge, and he lets me win! That means I can't go home tonight. I'm getting even closer to the money!

*End Confessional*

Gretchen: Evan doesn't have immunity, so we can still get rid of him.

Jet: Lets see. Theres ten of us left so we need six votes.

Jim: I can help you guys get rid of him.

Gretchen: And why would you want to help us?

Jim: Evans a big threat. We should get rid of him while we can.

Jet: Can you help us get three more people to vote for him.

Jim: I'll try. *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Jim: This may be my opprutunity to get back in control of this game!

*End Confessional*

Bob: The challenge was fun, but it sucks we lost.

Haley: I know. I thought we were doing pretty good.

Bob: Oh well. Theres always next time!

Jim: Hey guys. Talking about the challenge?

Haley: Yeah why?

Jim: I justed thought you guys should know something. Word arond the park is Evan is the next to go.

Bob: Really, Evan?

Jim: I think you should vote for him too.

Haley: Why should we?

Jim: He's a big threat. He could start winning challenge, after challenge, and before you know it, he's in the finals.

Bob: I don't want to face him in the finals...

Haley: Maybe your right. We will vote for him.

*Confessional*

Haley: Evans my friend, but everyone has to be voted off eventually.

*End Confession*

Jamie: Oh Evan, your so great!

Evan: Your even greater! *Tickles Jamie*

Jamie: No you are! *Tickles Evan*

Chance: *Stares at them from the next table*

Gretchen: What's the matter Chance.

Chance: Evans my problem. Since him and Jamie have been dating, I haven't been able to talk to her at all latley.

Gretchen: Well tonight we're thinking that we should vote Evan off because...

Chance: *Interupts Gretchen* Your voting him off tonight?

Gretchen: Yeah, but to do it we need you to vote with us...

Chance: I'm in.

*Confessional*

Chance: Evan is finally going home! At first I had a crush on him. Now I hate him! After tonight I don't have to deal with him anymore!

*End Confession*

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome once again to our very dramatic elimination cermonies! Tonight one person is leaving this competition for good. All but one of you will recieve a bag of popcorn! The player that doesn't will be forced to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers, throught the Tunnel of Shame and can never come back! Ever! Time to cast your votes for who you want voted off tonight.

*Everyone votes*

Jet: *Whispers to Gretchen* Lets hope this works...

Gretchen: It will.

Chris: Popcorn goes to... Jamie, Bob, Haley, Jet and Jack. *Throws them all popcorn.

Jamie: *Holds Evans hand*

Chris: Gretchen, Jim, and Lexie. The three of you are going on! *Throws them all popcorn*

Lexie: Yes, I'm in!

Chris: Now we only have one bag of popcorn and two people. Who will get it? Evan, or Chance?

Evan: Sorry buddy. That's how the game goes sometimes... *Pats Chance on the back*

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to Chance! *Throws Chance the popcorn*

Evan: Wait me?

Chance: Sorry, but that's how the game goes sometimes.

Jamie: Evan...

Evan: Good luck Jamie. You can these guys. *Kisses Jamie* I'm going to miss you...

Jamie: Bye Evan!

Evan: *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers* I've been waiting a long time to ride this baby!

Chris: Starts the ride*

Evan: Now I have to say some final words? Okay. I played it tough out there. I made it as far as I could and I'm proud of myself. The money isn't going to me. It's going to one of them. I wish them all luck. Especially Jamie.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Chris: Your next challenge is to play a game of Mini-Golf!

Jack: Golfing! Me and Larry are really good at golfing.

Jet: You may be good but I'm great!

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Jet: It just means, your going down in this challenge.

Jack: Oh we will see about that!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	21. Golf Course of Drama

**Because of the chapters being so late, there will be more than one in a week, so you can read them all.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park the remaining ten contestants had a paintball war! One by one the went down! *Shows replays of Lexie, Chance, and Jet getting shot by paintballs* Jamie and Evan worked together in the challenge and made it to the very end. They wanted to share immunity, but I wouldn't let them. Evan decided to impress his girlfriend by giving up immunity to her. That was a bad choice, because it just so happened Gretchen, and Jet had Evan as their target for elimination this week. They were able to rally in Jim, Haley, Bob and Chances votes to get Evan out of there! *Shows replay of Evan leaving on the Roller Coaster of Losers. Now only nine are left. Who will make through another week of Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Boys Trailer*

Jack: *Pets his hamster* Oh Larry! Your the best hamster a boy could ever ask for. Now that Evans gone, your the only person left I can actually trust.

Chance: *Secretly listens to Jack*

*Confessional*

Chance: Now I feel really bad about losing Jacks hamster. He loves that rodent. He could have lost him for good and it was my fault. I think it's time I tell him, I'm the one who let his hamster out of the cage. When he thought Inola did it, he just got her voted off but then he forgave her, and kissed her.

*End Confession*

Jack: *Walks into the food court with Larry on his shoulder* What's for breakfast guys?

Jim: Why are you bringing that rodent in here. The place where we eat food! That thing could have rabies for all we know.

Jack: Larry wanted some fresh air, and some time out of his cage. He hasn't left it since the incident where somebody let him out!

Chance: I want to talk to you about that Jack...

Jack: About what?

Chance: About who let Larry out of the cage... Inola didn't do it...

Jack: Who did it then?

Chance: I did!

Jamie: *Gasps* Chance, you didn't!

Chance: I did... He just looked so miseravle locked in there. I was just going to let him out for a few minutes, then he ran away!

Jack: I can't believe this! *Tries to attack Chance*

*Jet and Bob hold Jack back*

*Confessional*

Jack: I can't believe Chance would do something like this! He is going home for sure tonight!

*End Confessional*

Bob: I can't believe it was Chance the whole time.

Haley: He was such a sweet little hamster.

Chance: I told you guys it was an accident!

Jamie: Yeah guys. Chance would never do something like that on purpose.

Lexie: He's way nice.

Chance: It just feels good to finally have it off my chest.

Haley: But now, you have Jack after you.

Jamie: That's not good either, but don't worry. I have your back.

*Outside*

Jack: I'm taking him down!

Jet: Sure you are.

Jack: No really, I'm making sure he is going home tonight!

Gretchen: How?

Jack: You guys are going to help me. We can make an alliance, and get rid of him.

Jim: I think it's a great idea.

*Confessional*

Jim: Since my alliance was basicly destroyed, I've been looking for any opprutunity I can get to have a new alliance. Too bad nothings worked out.

*End Confession*

Gretchen: No alliance.

Jet: Yeah, you should just get over it. Chance wouldn't do something like that on purpose.

Jack: Fine. But mark my words his days in this amusement park are numbered! *Goes back inside*

Jim: We can still make an alliance guys. Not to get rid of Chance, but just to be in one. If we want to survive, then we need to work together.

Gretchen: Evans gone, we don't need our alliance anymore. It was a one time thing to get rid of the biggest threat.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I can't let Jim know me and Jet have an alliance. I can't let anyone know. Me and Jet are going all the way to the top!

*End Confession*

Chris: Your next challenge is to play a game of Mini-Golf!

Jack: Golfing! Me and Larry are really good at golfing.

Jet: You may be good but I'm great!

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Jet: It just means, your going down in this challenge.

Jack: Oh we will see about that!

Chris: Now lets get to the golf course.

*Golf Course*

Jack: Me and Larry are ready to win this thing!

Lexie: Aren't you afraid he'll fall off your shoulder or something?

Jack: No, Larry knows to stay put when I tell him to.

Chris: Here is how todays challenge will work. We will be playing a 9 hold course. At each hole, the last person to make it into the hole is out. By the time we get to the eighted hole, there will be two of you left. First out of those two to make it in the hole wins the challenge. This winner of this challenge also gets an extra prize which will be determined at the ninth hole.

Jamie: What's the prize?

Chris: The person who wins will hit their gold ball into the ski ball hole! There are multiple prizes they can win. They range from a simple bag of chips, or an immunity card that can be used any time before the final 4.

Jack: I've got to win this!

Jet: Yeah right. I'm winning this challenge.

Chris: Lets start with the Wind-Mill Hole. Chance, your up first. Yout golf ball for this challenge will be green.

Chance: *Takes the golf ball* Cool. *Places the ball on the tee and hits the golf ball* Come on! Make it past the wind-mill!

*Chances ball makes it to the other side of the wind-mill*

Chris: Great shot Chance. Next up. Gretchen, with a gray golf ball.

Gretchen: Here I go. *Hits the golf ball and hits the wind mill* Darnit!

Chris: Better luck next turn. Jamie is up with her pink golf ball.

Chance: Good luck Jamie.

Jamie: Thanks Chance. *Hits the golf ball which makes it over the wind-mill* I did! Yes!

Chris: Great job. Next up Haley, with a purple ball.

Haley: I played mini-golf before, but I'm not very good. I hope I do okay in this challenge. *Hits the gold ball which makes it to the other side of the wind-mill* I did it! Yes!

Bob: Good job Haley! *High fives Haley*

Chris: Jim is next with a blue golf ball.

Jim: Great. Lets see. *Caculates the best spot to place his golf ball* And then if I hit it it right there, at the exact moment that...

Chris: Just go already!

Jim: Fine. *Whispers to himself* Impatient moron. *Hits the golf ball which makes it to the other side of the wind-mill*

Chris: Great, now Bob. You get a plain old whit golf ball.

Bob: *Hits the ball which bounces off the wind-mill* Oh man. I didn't make it over. This is like the time when I played Mario Golf with my sister, and I kept on landing the ball in the water, and she beat me!

Chris: Could you shut up so we can get on the ther next person.

Bob: Sorry.

Chris: Next up is Jet. Here is your red golf ball. *Hands Jet a red golf ball*

Jack: Your going down Jet!

Jet: Oh we'll see about that Jack. *Hits the ball which makes a hole in one*

Chris: Jet is the first person to make it in! He is going to the next hole. Next is Lexie with a yellow ball.

Lexie: *Hits the gold ball which gets blocked by the wind-mill* Ah man. I'm terribel at this.

Bob: Your not the only one.

Chris: And last, but not least is Jack with an orange golf ball!

Jack: I'll show Jet. *Hits the ball and almost makes a hole in one* So close!

*Confessional*

Jim: This challenge was boring! These people take way too much time for a simple game of golf.

*End Confession*

Chris: Almost at the end of the first hole, we have to contestants who still have not made it in. The first out of these two to make it in will move on to the second hole. Who will it be, Bob or Lexie?

Lexie: I've got to make it in, or I'm out! *Hits the ball and makes it in*

Bob: Ah man. Does this mean I'm out?

Chris: Sorry dude, but yes. You now have to help Chef in the kitchen.

Bob: Are you serious?

Chris: Yup. Chef awaits!

Bob: *Leaves to the kithcen*

Chris: Time for the second hole! This one has a Jungle theme!

Chance: Here I go. *Hits his golf ball which gets lost* Whered it go?

Chris: I can't tell, it blends in with those plants too much.

Jack: Your going down Chance! *The little hamster on Jacks should sticks it's tongue out at Chance*

*Confessional*

Chance: I thought Jack would be understanding. Aren't hippies supposed to be laid back, and nice? He is out to get me, and I don't know what to do!

*End Confession*

Chris: It is now down to Chance, and Lexie to get into the next round.

Chance: I lost my golf ball again...

Chris: It's right there.

Chance: That's a rock.

Chris: Check over there. *Points somehwere*

Lexie: Chance, it's right here.

Chance: Thanks Lexie. *Hits the golf ball and makes it in* Sorry Lex.

Lexie: It's okay. Good luck. *Leaves to help Chef in the kitchen*

Chris: Your third hole will be the dinosaur hole!

Jim: It's just a normal golf hole with a bunch of fake donosaurs.

Chris :That's your obstacle. All you have to do is hit your golf ball around the dinosaurs to make it in.

*Confessional*

Jim: Since I'm no longer in control of this game, the only way to keep my self in is to win immunity, but Chris always has these impossible challenges! Those dinosaurs are placed so there is no possible way to get by without hitting them!

*End Confessional*

Jim: *Hits his gold ball which runs into a dinosaur* Again! This is my third try!

Gretchen: Your need to maneuver your way past the dinosaurs. Like this. *Hit's the ball and makes it in the hole without hitting any dinosaurs*

Chris: And Greatchen secures herself a spot in the next round. Jim has to join the other losers in the kitchen with Chef.

*Kitchen*

Jim: Seriously? What to we have to do here?

Chef: You wash dishes.

Bob: Jim, you made it!

Jim: We're stuck doing this just becuase we couldn't win a golf challenge?

Chef: The health inspector says this place needs to be cleaned up. They found some mold. I can't clean this whole place up myself, so I told Chris,

*Flash Back*

Chef: We have a bunch of teenagers here who don't do anything but sit on their butts, gossiping, and trying to win a million dollars. Why can't they do something?

Chris: Your right! I've got it! That will be the punishment for the losers of the next challenge!

*Flash Back Over*

Lexie: Well this sucks! I didn't sign up for this!

*Golf course*

Gretchen: This circus hole is a tough one.

Jet: Especialy with that clown running around.

Jack: Let me take of him. *Hits the golf ball which hits the clowns head and knocks him out*

Haley: That's not nice! He knocked my golf ball farther away from the hole!

Jack: Sucks for you.

Jamie: It's my turn. *Makes it in* Yes!

Haley: It's just between me and you now Jack. *Hits her golf ball and almost makes it in* I was so close!

Jack: But not close enough! *Hits his golf ball and makes it in*

Chris: Jack makes it to the next round! Haley, you lose so go help in the kitchen*

Haley: This is so unfair!

Chris: The next hole is right on the other side of the bridge! Your just have to make it over without your ball falling in the water.

Chance: Here I go. *Hits his golfball which only makes it to the middle of the brdige*

Gretchen: *Hits her golf ball which makes it over the bridge* Yes!

Jamie: *Hits here golf ball which makes it to the other side of the bridge* Oh yeah!

Jet: Your going down Jack. *Hits the golf ball which makes it right into the hole*

Chris: Nice hole in one dude. Jet is through to the next round!

Jack: My turn.

*Confessional*

Jack: Right then I knew I could take Chance out of the challenge. All I had to do was hit his ball right into the water.

*End Confession*

Jack: *Hits his golf ball which knocks Chances golf ball into the water* Whoops... Sorry that was an 'accident'.

Jamie: You did that on purpose!

Chance: Yeah, you could have made it farther than that!

Jack: Oh yeah?

Chance: He just doesn't want me to win!

Chris: He says it was an accident. We have to way to prove other wise.

Jack: Yeah you don't.

Chirs: You'll just have to start from the begining Chance.

Chance: Fine.

*Confessional*

Chance: *Holding an ice pack over his eye* I can't belive Jack would sabotage me in the challenge like that. I thought he was a nice guy!

*End Confession*

Chris: Gretchen makes it in and Chance is out of this challenge!

Chance: I would have made it through if somebody didn't knock my ball into the water.

Jack: I told you it was an accident!

Jamie: I think you did it on purpose.

Chance: Take him down for me Jamie.

Jamie: Gladly.

Jack: *Hits Chance in the face with the golf club*

*Everybody looks shocked*

Chris: Chance, are you okay?

Chance: I'm okay. *Spits out a tooth*

Chris: Go see Chef, he has a first aid kit.

Jet: What about Jack? Shouldn't he be eliminated from the challenge for violence?

Chris: No he's still in.

*Confessional*

Chris: If I kicked Jack out of the challenge then the challenge wouldn't be as interesting. It's great for ratings!

*End Confessional*

*Kitchen*

Lexie: *Gaspsa* What happened to you Chance?

Jim: You have a black eye, and your mouth is bleeding.

Chance: Jack hit me in the face with a golf club!

Haley: What? Why?

Chance: He knocked my golf ball in the water, and I told him off. He decided to hit me with it!

Bob: That's messed up.

*Golf Course*

Chris: This next hole is in that cave!

Gretchen: Why is there a cave in the middle of this golf course?

Jack: That's cool.

Chris: I don't know why. Just golf!

Gretchen: *Hits here golf ball into the cave* Did I make it close to the hole?

Jamie: I don't know, it's too dark to tell. *Hits her golf ball down*

Jet: My turn. *Hits his gold ball down* Lets hope I'm close.

Jack: Lets hope I'm closer! *Hits his ball down*

Chris: Great job Jack! That's a hole in one!

Jet: How can you tell?

Chris: This flash light! *Flashes the light*

*Confessional*

Jack: I can't believe I hit Chance with a golf club! Everyone must be mad at me. Oh well, they won't be able to get rid of me tonight because I'm winning this challenge no matter what!

*End ConfessionI*

Chris: And Jamie it makes it to the next round!

Jamie: I did it!

Gretchen: That means I lose. Good luck Jet. Take down Jack! *Leaves*

Chris: Now we're down to the final three in todays challenge! Jet, Jamie, and Jack. The three Jays! Time for our next hole. The pirate ship!

*Everyone walks onto the pirate ship*

Jamie: I'm first now. *Hits her golf ball which lands in the water* I missed...

Jet: *Makes a hole in one* Made it!

Jack: Your not beating me Jet! *Makes a hole in one also*

Jamie: Tough competition.

Chris: Jamei your out.

Jamie: It's okay. Take him donw Jet! *Goes to the kitchen*

*Kitchen*

Jamie: I lost too guys.

Lexie: I can't believe Jack would do that to poor Chance.

Haley: I hope he loses this challenge so we can vote him out tonight!

Gretchen: I think Jet can take him down.

*Golf course*

Chris: This is the Volcan hole! You have to make it over the volcano, then you can win.

Jet: I can do this. *Tries to hit the ball over the volcano but it rolls back down*

Jack: My turn. *Hits the golf but but it doesn't make it over* This is one tough hole...

Jet: Lets try this again. *Hits the ball again but it just rolls down*

Jack: *Hit's the ball as hard as he can but the ball falls into the volcano* It fell into the volcano. What does that mean?

Chris: It means your out, and Jet wins this challenge!

Jet: No way! Are you serious?

Chris: Nope. Jack you have to help the others in the kitchen. Jet, you get a special prize besides immunity.

Jet: Awesome.

Chris: Are you ready for the Bonus Hole?

Jet: I'm ready!

*Bonus Hole*

Chris: This hole is just like a Ski Ball game, but instead of points, each hole has a prize. Depending on which hole it lands in will determine the prize you win. Are you ready?

Jet: I'm ready... *Hits the golf ball in*

*The golf ball lands in the hole labeled "Only Vote At Next Elimination"*

Chris: That's a pretty good prize. You get to decide who goes home.

Jet: Perfect!

*Food Court*

Jet: Hey guys. I just won the challenge.

Lexie: You did it! That means we can vote Jack off tonight!

Gretchen: What's the extra prize you won?

Jet: The only vote tonight.

Chance: So you get to decide who goes home?

Haley: That's great! You can get rid of Jack.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to another elimination! We are now down to only nine, about to be eight contestants. Jet won todays challenge, and an extra reward. The only vote at tonights elimination. That means he decides who goes home. Jet, it's time to cast your vote!

Jet: *Votes for somebody* Done.

Chris: Lets see who is safe tonight, and gets another bag of delicous popcorn! Jet, Gretchen, Bob, Jim, Haley, Lexie and Jamie! Your all safe. *Throws them all popcorn* Theres only one bag of popcorn left. Who will it go to? Jack, or Chance?

Jamie: You better not have voted for Chance!

Chris: Chance gets it! *Throws Chance the popcorn*

Jack: I lose again? Fine, but this time Larry's leaving with me! I'm not leaving him here with Chance to get lost again! *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: Finally, that hairy creature is gone! And the hamster too,

Jack: Here I am again. Riding the Roller Coaster of Losers. I can't believe I lost again. Oh well, atleast I have my little buddy here. *Hugs Larry*

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Chris: On your mark! Get set! Go!

Bob: *Starts driving his Go-Kart* This is aweseome!

Haley: You can do it Bob!

**Next Chapter will be up Friday.**


	22. Go, Go, GoKarts!

**This is the last of the chapters I wrote while my Internet was out! Now the chapters will come out at the end of the week like before.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Amusement Park. We're down to only eight contestants. Last time it was finally revealed who lost Jack's hamster. It was Chance! Jack was furious with him, and targeted him through out the whole challenge. He even gave Chance a black eye by hitting him in the face with a golf club! In the final part of the challenge it came down to Jet, and Jack where Jet ultimately won the challenge, and an extra prize. The only vote at elimination. He decided to get Jack back, and send him home. Now we are down to only eight contestants! From here, it only gets more dramatic on, Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

Jamie: I'm glad Jacks gone. I can't believe he gave you a black eye thought.

Chance: It's okay. He's gone now.

Lexie: So why did you let his hamster out?

Chance: I told you it was an accident! I did it because it looked so sad locked in the cage. I was only going to play with him for a minute. That's when he ran away.

Jet: I did you a favor by getting rid of him.

Jamie: That's not the only reason you got rid of him. You were threatened because he almost beat you in the challenge.

Haley: Yeah, if he hadn't almost won, you probably would have sent somebody else home instead.

Bob: I can't wait for today's challenge. Recently they have been more fun than ever!

Haley: Yeah, mini-golf, paintballs. The bounce house.

Jim: I wonder what we're doing today.

Gretchen: Hey, do you guys hear that?

Chris: *Drives up to the food court in a Go-Kart* Are you ready for your next challenge?

Bob: Oh my god! This will be just like Super Mario Kart! I can win this challenge.

Haley: I bet you can too Bob.

*Confessional*

Haley: Bob is the funnest guy to be around. He's so cute with all his 'video game' talk.

*End Confession*

Jim: This looks fun.

Chris: It will be. Just meet me in the Go-Kart area in ten minutes. *Drives away*

Jim: Since we have some time to talk, come with me. *Drags Gretchen and Jet away*

Gretchen: What do you want Jim?

Jim: I think the three of us would make a really tight alliance.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I don't trust that Jim at all. After he got rid of Donnie just so he could take over the leadership role on our team, that guy will do anything to get himself ahead in this game.

*End Confession*

*Race Track*

Chris: Are you all ready!

Bob: Yes we are! Whoo!

Haley: Calm down Bob.

Bob: Sorry. I'm just so excited for the Go-Kart challenge!

*Confessional*

Bob: This challenge is going to be so fun! It's going be just like Mario Kart!

*End Confession*

Chris: Now time to start this racing tournament! First match up will be between... *Pulls two names out of a hat* Haley Vs Jamie.

Bob: Your up!

Haley: Looks like I am.

Chance: You can beat her Jamie.

*Start ring Line*

Chris: This race is simple. All you have to do is complete two laps, and you go on to the second round. Now on your mark... Get set... Go!

*Both start driving*

Bob: Go Haley!

Chance: Jamie's in the lead!

Jet: *Pulls Gretchen aside* What do you think about Jim's offer for an alliance.

Gretchen: I don't trust. I think it would be a bad idea to team up with him.

Jet: But we need more people. It's just me and you. With those numbers, we're doomed to go home sooner or later.

Gretchen: I'm not making an alliance with him! *Walks away*

*Confessional*

Jet: What is with her? We need to do whatever it takes to stay in this game, and she's not willing to do it.

*End Confession*

Jamie: *Crosses the finish line* I won!

Chance: You did it Jamie! *Runs up and hugs Jamie*

Chris: To bad for you Haley.

Haley: It's okay.

Bob: Sorry you lost.

Haley: Not your fault. I'm just not a great driver.

Bob: You did pretty good though.

Haley: Thanks Bob. *Hugs Bob*

Chris: Time for our next to contestants to get racing! And the next two are... *Pulls two names out of a hat* Jet Vs Gretchen.

Gretchen: Me and him...

Jet: Your on Gretchen!

*Starting Line*

Gretchen: I won't go easy one you...

Jet: Sorry Gretchen, but this race is all mine.

Chris: Go!

*Both start driving*

Jet: *Takes the lead* She's not beating me...

Gretchen: Oh he thinks he's a big shot? *Cuts in front of Jet*

Jet: She's better than I thought. *Stays right behind Gretchen*

*Racing Stands*

Bob: Wow. Jet and Gretchen are good...

Haley: Don't worrt about them Bob. You can beat them.

Bob: I hope so.

*Race Track*

Jet: *Crosses the finish line* I did it!

Gretchen: *Crosses the finish line* He beat me.

Chris: Congradulations Jet! You are moving on to the second round where you will be racing Jamie!

Jet: I can take her.

Chris: But before that, lets get to our next race between Bob, and Lexie.

Haley: You can beat her easy Bob.

Lexie: Oh we'll see about that.

*Confessional*

Lexie: I feel like everybody here underestimates me. They think just because I'm pretty, that I can't do well in challenges. I'll show them!

*End Confession*

Chris: On your mark! Get set! Go!

Bob: *Starts driving his Go-Kart* This is aweseome!

Haley: You can do it Bob!

Lexie: *Takes the lead* He's not beating me that easily.

Bob: I can't lose to her. *Drives faster*

*Stands*

Jim: *Walks up to Jet and Gretchen* Good race you two! So, what do you say about making an alliance with me?

Jet: We're in.

Jim: That's great! Now I'm going to watch this race, so talk to you guys later. *Walks away*

Gretchen: What are you doing? I told you I wouldn't make an alliance with him.

Jet: Gretchen, this is the best thing we can do right now. It helps keep both of us in the game.

*Race Track*

Bob: *Wins the race* I did!

Lexie: *Gets out of her car and shakes Bobs hand* Good race dude.

Bob: Thanks.

Haley: *Runs up to Bob, and gives him a big hug* You did it! I knew you could win!

Bob: I can't breath...

Haley: Oh sorry...

Chris: Now time for the last race of round one. Jim Vs Chance. Get down here you two!

Jamie: Good luck Chance.

Jim: Yeah good luck. Your going to need it.

Jamie: Don't listen to him. You'll do fine.

Chance: Thanks Jamie. Your a good friend. *Hugs Jamie*

Jim: *Gets in his Go-Kart* Time to win a challenge.

*Green Light Turns On*

Chance: *Drives off*

Jim: Wait what? *Drives off after Chance* What happened to Chris telling us to go?

*Confessional*

Jim: If it wasn't for that light telling us to go instead of Chris, I would have had an early lead!

*End Confession*

Chance: *Finishes his first lap* I think I'm going to win!

Jim: Theres no way I can catch up now, unless... *Drives over grass area and gets ahead of Chance*

Jamie: *Notices Jim cheating* Hey, that's not fair! He cheated! Did you see that?

Chirs: *Turns around* Did I see what?

Jamie: Jim just cheated!

Chris: Are you sure?

Jamie: Yes I'm sure! I saw it with my own eyes.

Haley: It's true, he did.

Chris: Well I didn't see anything.

Jim: *Wins the race* Yes! *Gets out of his car*

Jamie: *Grabs Jims shirt* Your a cheater!

Jim: I don't know what your talking about... I didn't cheat.

Haley: Yes you did. We saw you!

Gretchen: You saw that Jet. You really think we can trust him?

Jet: Maybe your right.

Chris: Calm down all of you! I didn't see any cheating so Jim moves on. Now lets get on to our next race. Jamie Vs Jet!

Jet: Get ready Jamie. *Gets in his Go-Kart*

Jamie: Ready for what?

Jet: Ready to lose!

Chris: One your mark, get set go...

*Both of them drive off*

Jet: *Takes the lead* I can't let her win!

Jamie: I'll show him! *Gets in fron of Jet*

*Stands*

Chance: Go Jamie! You can do it!

Gretchen: I still can't believe Jet wants us to make an alliance with that cheater!

Jim: I heard that.

Gretchen: I don't care if you heard that! I'm not making an alliance with you and that's it!

Jim: Fine. Just remember to watch your back.

*Confessional*

Jim: I can't seem like I'm desperate for an alliance in front of Gretchen, even if I am. I need to get her on my side some how.

*End Confession*

Chris: And Jet just crossed the finish line! Jet wins and goes on to the final round!

Jet: Yes! I did it!

Gretchen: Good job.

Jamie: You won fair and square. *Shakes Jets hand* Unlike some people... *Looks at Jim*

Jet: So have you changed your mind yet Gretchen?

Gretchen: No. I talked to Jim, and he doesn't want me in it either.

Jim: Yeah sorry Jet. If you guys didn't want in, you could have just said so.

*Confessional*

Jet: Gretchen just ruined our chance to extend our alliance!

*End Confession*

Chris: Time for the next semi final race. Bob Vs Jim.

Haley: Take him down Bob!

Bob: I'll try my best...

*Confessional*

Bob: It's kind of weire racing Jim. After I quit his alliance, he hasn't talked to me at all. I just hope he isn't mad.

*End Confession*

Bob: *Drives ahead*

Jim: Take this! *Crashes into Bobs car*

Bob: What the heck is he doing?

Jim: I'm going to win!

*Stands*

Haley: That Jim is such a cheater!

Jamie: He better not win this challenge.

Haley: Come one Bob! You can beat him! Then we can send that cheater home!

Jet: That's really messed up. He's crashing right into him! What if something happens, and Bob gets hurt?

*Race Track*

Bob: I need to get away from him... *Speeds up* Almost there...

Chris: Bob wins this race and moves on to the final race!

Bob: I did it! I won!

Haley: *Runs down and hugs Bob* You did it! Now we can get rid of that cheater tonight!

Jim: *Gets out of the car and walks away*

Jamie: What's his problem?

*Confessional*

Jim: I really did it this time. Now everyone wants me gone because I

'cheate'! I lost the challenge so now theres no way I can save myself.

*End Confession*

Chris: Iis finally time for the final race between Bob, and Jet! Racers, start your engines!

Haley: You can beat him Bob!

Gretchen: Come one Jet!

Chris: Go!

*Both drive off*

Bob: *Takes the lead*

Jet: *Drives right behind Bob*

*Stands*

Jamie: So everyone agrees? Jim is going home tonight.

Lexie: If he played fair in todays challenge he would be staying and somebody else would be going.

Chance: Too bad he didn't.

Jamie: That's his own fault. He sealed his fate.

Gretchen: Look! The race is over!

Jet: *Runs up* I won!

Gretchen: You did? *Runs up and hugs Jet*

Haley: That means Bob lost.

Bob: *Walks up* Hey guys.

Haley: I'm so sorry you lost!

Bob: It's okay Haley. It was a close race.

Chris: Once again Jet wins. You cannot vote for Jet tonight. I will see you all tonight where yet another one of you will be forced to ride the roller coaster of losers!

Haley: I think we all know who's going home...

Jim: *From behind a wall* Not if I have anything to say about it!

*Confessional*

Jim: There is no way I'm going home tonight! I will do anything to make sure that doesn't happen. Anything!

*End Confession*

*Elimination*

Chris: ...And the person voted off wil be forced to Ride the Roller Coaster of Losers. Time to cast your votes!

*Everyone votes*

Jim: *Hacks his voting device and changes the votes* I'm not leaving tonight...

Chris: The votes are in! Jet, Jamie, Lexie, Haley, Chance and Gretchen are safe! One bag of popcorn left!

Jamie: Time to say goodbye Jim!

Jet: You messed up dude...

Chris: Jim gets the final bag of popcorn!

*Everybody gasps*

Gretchen: He's safe?

Bob: I'm going home?

Haley: No way! I demand a recount!

Chris: Thats the way the votes went. Sorry Bob but it's time to go.

Haley: I'm going to miss you so much...

Bob: I'll miss you too. Your my very own Princess Peach...

Haley: And your my Super Mario... *Moves in for a kiss*

Chef: *Picks Bob up* Time to go lover boy.

Bob: I'll miss you Haley!

Chef: *Puts Bob in a seat in the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Bob: *To the Coaster Cam* I'm really suprised that's it's me tonight. I didn't expect to win, but tonight I thought I was safe for sure! Jim is some one they need to watch out for. He really caught me by suprise...

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

*Confessional*

Haley: I don't know how Jim did it but he got Bob voted off! His days in this park are numbered!

*End Confession*


	23. Ride Til' You Puke

**Here it is! Chapter 20. The final 7! I can't believe how close I am to the end of the story. I hope you all enjoy the last few chapters, and even if your characters been eliminated already, review! I like reading what you guys have to say about the chapters. And thank you for getting the number of comments into the 200's! My last story only got to about 150. Heres the new chapter!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Amusement Park where we only have seven contestants remaining. Last time in the Go-Kart challenge, Jim was desperate for an alliance, and also for a challenge win. He came close by crashing into others during the race, *Shows replay of Jim crashing into people* In the end Jet won the challenge, and Jim was too rough in the challenge putting him on the chopping block. The plan was, send Jim home but Jim wasn't going to let that happen. During the voting proccess Jim changed the votes in order to keep him in the amusment park for another day! *Shows replay of Jim changing the votes* If we were a normal reality show we would eliminate Jim, and bring Bob back for vote tampering but we're not a normal reality show! We can't just get rid of Jim like that. He is way too interesting of a player to lose like that! Now see if Jim can survive another elimination right here on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Boys Trailer*

Jim: *Gets out of bed* Isn't it nice to finally have a good night sleep with out Bob playing video games all night!

Jet: He should still be here! You were supposed to go home.

Chance: I wonder how he kept himself safe.

Jet: He probably has a secret alliance no one knows about.

Jim: Sure I do...

*Confessional*

Jim: These guys are clueless. Theres no way I could have gotten anyone to change their votes last night! I had to change the votes! I'll admit it. In season 1 when Harold did it, he wasn't eliminated. Why would Chris do anything diffrent with me?

*End Confession*

*Girls Trailer*

Lexie: Jim is not trustworthy. I still don't know he he got Bob voted off.

Haley: *Looking angry* He is going to pay for that!

Jamie: He has to have alliances we don't know about. How else would he have stayed? We agreed all of us would vote for him. That obviously didn't happen because he is still here.

Haley: We should just concentrate on taking him down in the challenge today.

Lexie: I doubt he'll win. He's nerdy, and not very athletic. I don't even think he's won any challenges so far.

Jamie: That might change considering the target he knows is on his back.

Gretchen: The only reason he's made it this far is his game playing. That's what got me voted off the first time! Just because I tried to take the leader poisition after Donnie was eliminated.

Haley: Yeah, okay Gretchen. We're going to get some breakfast now. *Leaves with Jamie and Lexie*

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I feel ignored in the girls trailer! All the girls do is gossip, and I try to join the conversation and they all ignore me! That's why I spend so much time with Jet.

*End Confession*

Chance: Jamie!

Jamie: Hey Chance!

Haley: Time to see the slop Chef prepared for us today.

*Everyone walks into the Food Court to see a buffet of breakfast food*

Chris: Good morning contestants! As you can see there is a buffet of delicouse breakfast food such as, pancakes, waffles, eggs bacon and so much more!

Jim: Why is Chef suddenly making good food?

Chef: Your saying the food I make you isn't good?

Jim: Not as good as this!

Jamie: Yeah, what's up with this breakfast buffet?

Gretchen: You haven't bothered to cook us a decent meal since we've been here.

Chris: It's a congradulations for making it to the final 7!

*Confessional*

Jim: The food seems suspicous... In the past seasons they never gave a buffet to the final seven. I have a bad feeling about this... but then again, properly cooked food. I haven't had that in weeks!

*End Confession*

Lexie: These waffles are so delicous! *Pours more syrup on her waffles*

Chance: And these scrambled eggs are excellent!

Jim: This is really suspicous, but also really delicouse!

Gretchen: This bacon is the best!

Jet: Are you sure Chef cooked this food?

Chef: Of course I cooked it! You think I don't know how to cook?

Jet: Well nothing you've made so far this season has tasted good.

Chance: Well does this food mean we get the day off or something?

Chris: *Looks at Chef then they both start laughing* Are you serious? A day off? As if! Today you do have another challenge, which we can get to after your all done eating.

*Confessional*

Chance: It was worth a shot. I just hope Jim doesn't win this challenge so we can get rid of him.

*End Confession*

*Vomit Coaster*

Chris: This will be where your next challenge will be at! On this roller coaster! The Vomit Coaster!

Jim: So wait? You gave us a buffet of delisouse food, had us eat as much as we can, and then our next challenge is to ride the most vomit endusing coaster in the entire park? Well played McLean.

Chris: Looks like smarty pants figured it out... Todays challenge will be to ride this roller coaster as many times as you can with out throwing up! If you puke, vomit, or throw up you are out of the challenge. The person who can hold down their breakfast the longest wins, an has a spot in the final six!

Lexie: A challenge where people are going to throw up? I don't think I can do this!

Chance: Come on Lexie! We need to win this challenge. If we don't Jim will, and then we won't be able to vote him out.

Lexie: Your right! We need to take down that nerd!

Jim: *Waves his arms in the air* Hello! 'Nerd' standing right here! I can hear everyinthg yonr saying.

Jamie: Nobody cares! *Pushes Jim*

*Confessional*

Jim: They don't like me, do they? Talking about voting me off when I'm standing right there? Pushing me down? I'll show them! I'll show them all!

*End Confessional*

*Vomit Coaster Seats*

Chris: Are your ready! This roller coaster has the more twists, turns, and upside downs than any ride in the amusement park! Lets start this challenge! *Presses the button and starts the ride*

*The Vomit Coaster goes around one time then stops*

Jamie: I feel like I'm going to thorw up, and that was only the first time around.

Jet: That ride has so many turns...

Chris: Now that you've all got a taste of the ride, anyone need want off?

Haley: *Holds her hand over her mouth* Nope! I'm in it, to win it!

Chris: Alright then! Time to start again! *Starts the ride again*

*Confessional*

Lexie: I don't know how I lasted as long as I did... If I rode that at an amusement park with my family, I would have puked after riding it once, but knowing we had to take down Jim, made me last longer, but it wasn't anough to win... *Sighs*

*End Confession*

Chris: *Stops the ride* Now you have all rode this ride 14 times! Still no one has puked.

Lexie: I can't do this! *Gets out of her seat and throws up in the garbage can*

Chris: Scratch that... Lexie is the only one to puke, and she is the first person out of this challenge! Time for anothe ride around! *Starts the ride as everyone sighs*

Lexie: Sorry guys... I tried my best.

Haley: We can still beat him Lex!

*Confessional*

Haley: I'm very determined to win this challenge! After Jim somehow elimnated my sweet little Bob, he needs to go home!

*End Confession*

Jet: *Holds on to the safety bar* I feel sick...

Gretchen: No, you need to stay in this Jet! You can do this!

Jet: No I can't... *Throws up on Gretchen*

Chris: It looks like Jet is out of this challenge! That also ends your winning streak.

Jet: *Walks off the coaster* It's okay... Somebody else should win for a change...

Jim: Yeah like me!

*Everyone looks at Jim*

Gretchen: You may have won last time, but I'm not letting you beat me again!

Jim: And that's coming from the girl covered in puke...

*Confessional*

Jim: Everyone has something against me! All I did was play a little dirty in the last challenge. Gretchens happy because she has a change to get rid of me now. She's still mad about how I got her voted off earlier this season.

*End Confession*

*The Ride goes upside down*

Gretchen: I can't hold it in... *Throws up and gets it on everybody except Jim*

Jamie: Gross! This challenge is just... Eww!

Chris: Sorry Gretchen your out.

Gretchen: How I not get you Jim?

Jim: I've been watching everyone, and I can tell just how close you are to losing your breakfast. You we're extremley close, so I was prepared to move when you finally burst!

Jet: It's okay Gretch. That was a tough challenge.

Chris: Time for another ride on the Vomit Coaster! *Starts the ride again*

Jamie: Chance, I can't do this anymore... *Throws up on Chance*

Chance: Niether can I... *Throws up on Jamie*

Chris: A double elimination! Awesome! That means we're down to our last two contestants! Jim, and Haley.

Jamie: It's up to you Haley!

Chance: Kick his butt!

Haley: I'll try my best!

*Confessional*

Haley: I can't believe it's down to me to beat Jim! If I don't this challenge, than it might be me who goes home...

*End Confession*

Chris: And now you two have been riding this ride for 6 hours now! *Looks sleepy*

Gretchen: Somebody win already!

Haley: Jim, your one tough competitor! I'd hate to do this but... *Throws up on Jim* Congraulations. You win.

Jim: I'm covered in puke... But I won! Yes!

Chris: Jim you are safe from elimination tonight! Everyone else, your not. Anyone of you can be going tonight, but who will it be?

*Confessional*

Jim: Now that I've won, I have the power to decide who goes! All the others may be against me, but they're also against eachother! Each of them has a main allaince member. Jet and Gretchen are working together. Chance and Jamie, and then Haley and Lexie. I just have to find a way to turn them against eachother...

*End Confessional*

Jet: Who do you think should go home tonight?

Gretchen: It's tough to say. I really wanted Jim gone, but we can't do that.

Jim: *Walks up* Have you ever heard that saying, if you can't beat them, join them.

Gretchen: Your saying we should join you?

Jim: In an alliance. Yes. I'm thinking we get rid of the biggest threat, other than the three of us.

Jet: Who's that?

Jim: Jamie.

Gretchen: Well, we don't have any other plans... So I guess we're in.

Jim: Good.

Jet: But that's only three votes. It's not enough.

Jim: Let me take care of the others.

*Food Court*

Jamie: We need to decide who we're voting for...

Chance: I know but it's really tough. I like everybody who's left, and don't want to send them home.

Jim: Perhaps I can help.

Jamie: What do you want Jim? I think the three of us should team up to vote off Lexie.

Chance: Lexie?

Jamie: She is kind of a big threat. Maybe we should get rid of her...

Chance: But she's my friend. I don't want her to leave.

Jamie: But Chance, this is our opprutunity. I think we should do it.

Jim: Great. I know it would be me tonight, but since I can't go we might as well get rid of another threat.

*Confessional*

Jim: My plan is brilliant! Convincing each diffrent alliance to vote off a diffrent threat! Then their will be two votes for each of them leaving me to decide which of the three will go home!

*End Confession*

Lexie: Mason is really cute... I do miss him a lot. That we so nice of him to go home instead of me.

Haley: I know what you mean. Bob's only been gone a day and I miss him already!

Lexie: Your lucky to have a guy like Bob. He is super cute and funny!

Jim: *Walks up* Laies, if you don't mind me interupting your conversation, I'd like to talk to you. Would you be interested in voting together at tonights elimination?

Haley: Why whould we vote with you?

Jim: Since I can't go home tonight, wouldn't you like me to help you send another threat home?

Lexie: I guess so... Who did you have in mind?

Jim: Gretchen. She's a bigger threat than she appears. I can tell she hols back in challenges.

Haley: Yeah, and she isn't that great in the girls trailer. It's kind of weird with her around.

Lexie: We'll cosider voting with you tonight.

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening contestants! Now normally I would have you all vote on with voting devices, but because of a little inccident that happened last time, you'll be saying your votes out loud in the confessional tonight.

Jet: What inciddent?

Chris: time to get to the votes!

*Everyones votes inside the confessional*

Chris: Now time to see who you all voted for! *A TV comes out of nowhere and Chris turns it on* Tonights votes will be revealed right now!

*Everyone gasps*

*Jamies Vote*

Jamie: I vote for who I think is the biggest threat here! Your my friend, but I really need that money. Time for you to go, Lexie!

*Chances Vote*

Chance: I'm sorry I'm voting for you tonight. Your a really goo friend, but I have to vote for you Lexie.

Lexie: *Looks shocked*

*Jets Vote*

Jet: My vote tonight is for the person I find as the biggest threat. Jamie, your a cool chick, but your in the way of me winning the million!

*Gretchens Vote*

Gretchen: Me and my alliance thought about this a lot and we think that it's time for Jamie to go home.

Chris: That's two votes for Lexie, two votes for Jamie!

*Haleys Vote*

Haley: Since Jim won the challenge today, I had no choice but to make an alliance with him to vote off Gretchen!

*Lexies Vote*

Lexie: My vote tonight is for the girl who doesn't really fit in with the rest of us. Plus she was brought back after being eliminated once, why should she get another chance at the money? That's why I'm voting for Gretchen.

Chrs: Wow, lots of dirt being revealed. Now the votes are tied up. Two votes Lexie, two votes Jamie, and two votes Gretchen. One vote left. But before that, those of you who have no votes get popcorn! *Throws popcorn to Jet, Chance, Haley, and Jim* Now enjoy the final vote! This is a juicy one!

*Jims Vote*

Jim: I'm such a genuise! I came up with this great plan! Get everyone to vote a curtain way so that it will be a three way tie! Everyone voted for one of the three biggest threats here, and now I get to choose between them which will be next to go! Sorry but Jamie. Time to go bye bye! *Waves bye*

Chris: You heard him! With three votes Jamie your eliminated.

Jamie: I can't believe this! He tricked all of us!

Chance: I'm going to make sure he's the next to go Jamie!

Jamie: Good luck Chance! Do your best to try and win that money. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers* I can't believe Jim tricked us all like that! He's going to get it next time! Too bad I won't be the one to give it to him. I'm happy though. I made it to the final seven! That's pretty good right?

*Confessional*

Jim: My plan was going perfectly until he showed the votes. If he had just passesd out the popcorn like usual, I wouldn't be in such a mess!

*End Confession*

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Jim: Face it! You guys need to make an alliance with me. If you don't, the others will vote you two out next for sure!


	24. Eat It

**New chapter! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I want all of you to post in the comments which of the final 6, or 5 contestants after you read the chapter should win the million dollars! I just want to get an idea of who you all like.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, the contestants had to ride the Vomit Coaster as many times as possible without puking! The winner was a very determined Jim. He was the number one choice to go home, but since he won the remaining contestants we're forced to vote for another. They all made deals with Jim to get rid of one of their fellow contestants. Jim was playing them and made the votes tied, making him the tie breaker! He got to choose between three big threats, Lexie, Jamie and Gretchen. In a suprise twist the votes were said out loud in the confessional, and Jims plan was revealed! Jamie was sent home, leaving the rest of the contestants against Jim. Will he be able to turn his luck around, and make it into the final five? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Confessional*

Jim: Again, there is a flaw in my plan! Chris had to reveal the votes. If he hadn't done that, I might still have an alliance with Haley, and Lexie, or Jet, and Greatchen. Chance would have known I betrayed him, but the others might still be on my side. There still may be a way for me to get out of this...

*End Confession*

*Girls Trailer*

Lexie: Jim is evil!

Haley: We really need to get rid of that guy.

Lexie: Now that Jamie is gone, do you think Chance would make an alliance with us?

Gretchen: Or you could make an alliance with me.

Haley: Oh, your still here... I thought you went to get breakfast.

Gretchen: I came back becuase I forgot my shoes. Now what's this talk about an alliance with Chance?

Haley: Oh nothing... Lets go eat Lexie. *Leaves with Lexie*

Gretchen: Their up to something...

*Confessional*

Gretchen: The other girls don't like me! They made a girl alliance without me! Hello! I'm one of the girls. I should be included in the alliance. And now their getting Chance into it?

*End Confession*

*Outside*

Chance: Hey girls! *Hugs Lexie and Haley*

Lexie: Hi Chance.

Haley: It's so exciting being in the final six, isn't it?

Chance: We're all so close to winning the million dollars.

Jet: Those threee have been hanging out a lot latley.

Gretchen: The girls are making an alliance with him.

Jet: That explains why they're being so nice to him.

Gretchen: I tried to join the alliance with them, but they didn't want me in.

Jet: Wait you tried to make another alliance?

Gretchen: It was so I could turn them on eachother, but they don't want me to be a part of it.

Jim: Hey guys! *Sits between Jim and Gretchen* How are you two doing?

Gretchen: Not so good knowing you played us! You had Lexie and Haley voted for me! I was almost sent home, and I thought we had a deal.

Jim: I voted with you two, didn't I?

Jet: You did, but when you voted you said you had us all vote diffrently so you could decided who goes.

Jim: I did. It was just strategy.

*Confessional*

Jim: I need to persuade Jet and Gretchen into an alliance with me. The girls and Chance have an alliance. They'd never let me join! Gretchen and Jet need me. If I'm voted out, then those two are sure to follow.

*End Confessional*

Lexie: *Tries to get into the food court* Why is the door locked?

Jet: It won't open? Let me try. *Tries to open the door* It is locked. They never lock this door!

Chance: Maybe Chef took a day off.

Chris: That's not it. Your next challenge is in there, and I didn't want you to go in there mssing with it.

Haley: What is our next challenge? It's taking place in the food court?

Jim: Just open the door already! Lets get this challenge out of the way!

Chris: Okay fine. *Opens the door*

*Everyone runs in to find a giant buffet of food*

Gretchen: Another buffet? Didn't we have one of these for our last challenge?

Lexie: You tricked us into eating that food, and then forced us to ride a roller coase a billion times!

Chris: This time it's diffrent. Your next challenge is an eating contest!

*Confessional*

Haley: Is Chris serious? I'm still sick from all the food we ate from the last challenge and now he expects us to eat more? He is crazy!

*End Confession*

Chris: The rules for the eating contest are simple. Eat as much as you can without throwing up! If you throw up your out. If you refuse to eat, your out. If you can't eat all the food you are giving within the time limit, your out. Now Chef, bring out the first course.

Chef: *Brings out pancakes with eggs and bacon* Here you got ya teenagers.

Chris: This meal is very typical so I'll give you five minutes to to eat it. Time starts... Now!

Lexie: *Pours syrup on her pancakes and then eats then with out cutting them*

Haley: *Tastes the eggs* These are actually pretty good. Did Chef cook these?

Chef: Of course I did! I'm the only person on this amusement park with any cooking skills.

Jim: *Eats some bacon* This is terrible...

*Confessional*

Jim: After I won the last challenge I haven't been able to eat without feeling queasy. Now I'm forced to eat a while bunch of food. I can't do this...

*End Confessional*

Jim: *Throws up on Chris* I can't do this...

Chris: Hey, this is a brand new shirt!

Jet: Looks just like all the other shirts you wear.

Chris: Anyway Jims out. I'm suprised. After how well you did in the last challenge, I didn't think you'd lose this easily.

Jim: That challenge made me a ticking puke bomb. All the food I ate last being held down...

Chris: Yeah nobody cares.

*Confessional*

Chance: Jim is out of the challenge! That means I will get my revenge for Jamie! My best friend after Julie left. I miss you Julie, and I promise you I will win this game!

*End Confession*

Chris: Contestants are looking good on their second course. Spaghetti and meatballs!

Chance: *Slurps up the last of his spaghetti* I finished!

Lexie: Good job Chance.

Haley: Your doing really great!

Chris: And time for this dish is almost up... eight, seven, six...

Chance: Eat you guys, eat!

Lexie: Finishes her food*

*Clock Reaces Zero*

Chris: You didn't quite make it Haley. Your out of this challenge.

Haley: It's okay. I'm full anyway. Chefs food is not normally this awesome! I loved it, but now I've had enough to eat. Why can'ts Chef cook like this all the time?

Chris: Can you please shut up! We need to move on to the next challenge.

Haley: Fine, whatever.

*Confessional*

Haley: People tell me I talk a lot. I don't think I talk a lot. Do you think I talk to much camera man? *Camera man shakes his head no* I didn't think so! Oh while I'm in here I might as well tell you how I...

*End Confession*

Chris: For your next dish you will be eating seafood!

Chance: I love seafood!

Chef: I hope you like squid.

Chance: Actually I do!

Lexie: You do?

Chris: For this dish you only have three minutes. Go!

*Timer Starts*

*Confessional*

Gretchen: We at a lot of crazy stuff during this challenge. Squid was the worst.

*End Confession*

Jet: Come on Gretchen! You can do this!

Gretchen: No I can't... *Spits out her squid and throws up*

Jet: Gretchen, no!

*Timer Beeps*

Chris: Your out too Jet. You didn't finish in the time limit. That means we only have two contestants left in this challenge. Chance, and Lexie. I think it's time for dessert. How about some pie?

Lexie: Pie sounds good.

Chance: Is it cherry?

Chris: Actually it's pumpkin. Now for this dish you have to eat it in less than one minute! And you can't use hands!

Lexie: But that's impossible...

Chris: On your mark, get set, go!

Chance: *Puts his face in the pie* Hey you lied. This is cherry.

Chris: If I were you I wouldn't be talking right now.

Chance: Oh right...

*Confessional*

Chance: If I hadn't talked during the pie part of the challenge, I might have won.

*End Confession*

Chris: Times up! And the winner is Lexie!

Lexie: I did it!

Chance: But she didn't even finish eating.

Lexie: Niether did you.

Chris: But she did eat more than you, making her the winner. Now it's time to decide who your voting off tonight. Remember you can't vote for Lexie.

*Food Court*

Chance: I think we all know who's going tonight, right?

Haley: I agree with you guys.

Lexie: It's time for Jim to go!

*Outside*

Jim: I need to speak to you two.

Gretchen: Why? Nothing you can say is going to get us to keep you here tonight.

Jim: Well if you get rid of me now it will be bad for the two of you.

Jet: How so?

Jim: If I go, there will only be five left. The other three have a tight alliance. It will be the three of them against the two of you. You'll be the next two to go!

Jet: 'If' we vote with you tonight, what happens? It's three on three?

Jim: There has never been a tie on Total Drama before. I'm guessing if theres a tie, then there will be some kind of challenge to decide who stays. We are obviously the strongest three players left. We'll win for sure!

Gretchen: But they're voting for you.

Jim: Then we vote for the weakest out of the three of them.

Jet: So we vote for Chance, they vote for you then there is some kind of tie breaker challenge. If you win, then all three of us are in the final five.

Jim: After that we get rid of the other two, then in the final three, if you guys don't win the challenge you can vote me off.

*Confessional*

Jet: Jim does make a good point. This can get us to the final three. I'm in!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I don't trust Jim. It's a good plan but I'm not sure I can go through with this.

*End Confession*

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening contestants. There are only six of you left, soon to be five. It's time to find out who the next unlucky person to ride the Roller Coaster of Losers will be! Lets start by sending you all to vote in the Ticket Booth Confessional!

*Lexies Vote*

Lexie: My vote is easy tonight. He is a cheater, and can't be trusted. Jim!

*Haleys Vote*

Haley: I think that the person who should be voted out tonight is Jim. He is mean, a jerk, tries to make alliances with everyone. He can't be trusted.

*Chances Vote*

Chance: This person got my best friend in the game, I mean after Julie, voted out last time! Jim my voted is for you!

*Jims Vote*

Jim: I know I'm the target for tonights elimination. I'm probabably getting the most votes... Or maybe not. Me and my allaince are voting out Chance!

*Jets Vote*

Jet: The reason I'm voting with Jim tonight is because his plan makes sense. It will get me to the final three, and possibly the final. That's why I'm voting for Chance.

*Gretchens Vote*

Gretchen: Jet has tried to convince me we should trust Jim, and voted for Chance to make the votes tied. I can't do that thought. Jim got me voted off once. Now I'm getting him voted off now. I'm voting for Jim.

Chris: Well that revealed a bunch of drama. Sorry Jim, you have four votes which means your going home. Too bad though. You we're really goof at keeping the show interesting.

Jim: I was expecting this. I couldn't leave without trying. *Gets in the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride*

Jim: *To the Coaster Cam* The reason I'm not as upset as you'd expect me to be, it's because Gretchen didn't just lose the money for me. She lost it for herself and Jet too. Both of them are will be taking this ride soon enough.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Lexie: For the first time ever, we are in control of the game!

Chance: This is great!

Haley: We can go to the final three together!

Chance: What happens then? How do we decide who goes to the finals?

Lexie: We'll figure it out then.

Jet: Hello! We're still here.

Gretchen: Your not in the final three yet. If your able to get there, you have to go through us first.


	25. Bowl A'Drama

**The story is getting closer, and closer to the end. Please, can EVERYONE review this chapter, even those of you who's characters have been eliminated. This has happened in my last story too, most people stop reviewing after their character is eliminated. I like to read your reviews, and I want your opinions on who the winner should be. Thanks.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park, the remaining contestants had an eating contest. For Jim, this challenge was do or die, and even after he lost to Lexie he did what he could to try and keep him in the game. He attempted to make an alliance with Jet and Gretchen. They agreed, but at the last minute Gretchen changed her vote and Jim, the master mind of season three was finally eliminated! Now only five remain. Who will be this seasons big winner! Find out who it isn't right now on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Girls Trailer*

Haley: *Giggles* That is so funny Lexie.

Lexie: I know right?

Gretchen: What are you two giggling about over there?

Haley: Oh, nothing...

Gretchen: Yeah, whatever.

*Confessional*

Gretchen: The girls don't like me. I know they were talking about. At least I have Jet to talk to, and not just them.

*End Confession*

*Food Court*

Lexie: For the first time ever, we are in control of the game!

Chance: This is great!

Haley: We can go to the final three together!

Chance: What happens then? How do we decide who goes to the finals?

Lexie: We'll figure it out then.

Jet: Hello! We're still here.

Gretchen: Your not in the final three yet. If your able to get there, you have to go through us first.

*Confessional*

Jet: Me and Gretchen know that one of us is going home tonight. The girls, and Chance are going to vote one of us out tonight. Even if one of us wins, and is safe from being voted off the other person still isn't.

*End Confession*

Chris: Time for today's final five challenge!

Chance: Theres no need for any of us to win. No matter what, the three of us get to stay!

Lexie: Having a majority of the votes feels good!

Jet: Lucky you. You don't have to worry about if it's your last day her or not.

*Confessional*

Haley: They're just trying to make us feel bad. Me Lexie and Chance are voting off Jet and Gretchen off next. It's nothing personal, just we want to make it to the final three and those two are standing in our way.

*End Confession*

*Bowling Alley*

Chris: For today's challenge you will be bowling for safety!

Gretchen: I'm great at bowling!

Jet: So am I.

Chris: At the end of this challenge only one person will have immunity to make it to the final four.

Lexie: If one of you wins, we'll just vote for the other person.

Chance: Lose, lose situation for you. Win, win situation for us.

*Confessional*

Jet: There is no way that me and Gretchen can get to the final four together. It's either going to be me or her.

*End Confessional*

Chris: This challenge is simple. You get two shots to knock down as many pins as possible. For every pin you knock down, you get a point. At the end of the challenge whoever has the most points wins.

Chef: *Throws bowling shoes at everyone* Here put these on.

Lexie: Eww! I hate bowling shoes. They feel gross.

Haley: We'll just have to tough it out so one of us can win the challenge!

*Confessional*

Haley: Even if I don't win I'll still be safe at elimination tonight. I just want to win a challenge! I have been here for weeks and have not won a single challenge. Even Chance has won. Why can't I win a challenge for a change?

*End Confession*

Chris: Haley, your up first.

Haley: Okay. *Grabs a bowling ball and walks up to the platform* Here I go. *Throws the ball and knocks over 3 pins*

Chris: That's 3 points for Haley. Lets see if you can a spare on your next throw.

Haley: *Throws the ball and knocks over five pins* Yes! How many was that?

Chris: That was five, bringing your score up to 8.

*Confessional*

Haley: I did pretty good my first throw, getting 8 pins!

*End Confession*

Gretchen: *Gets a strike* Yes!

Chris: That's the end of the first round. Jet and Gretchen are tied for first with ten points each, followed by Haley, Lexie and Chance in last place.

Jet: We're in the lead! *High fives Gretchen*

Gretchen: That's great!

*Confessional*

Gretchen: I'm worried one of us is going to win. If I win Jet is going home, and if he wins I'm going home.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now that we are half way through the challenge it's time to reveal the results so far. In first place it's Jet, followed by Gretchen, Haley, Lexie, and Chance. Next up Chance! Try and get out of your last place position.

Chance: Okay, here I go. *Throws the bowling ball down and knocks over two pins* I suck at this!

*Confessional*

Chance: Since Julie left I have been on my own. I was able to win one challenge, but since then I haven't been able to win at all.

*End Confession*

Lexie: *Throws her bowling ball then slips down the lane* Help me!

Gretchen: *Laughs* She deserves that.

Lexie: *Knocks down all the pins with her body*

Chris: And that's a strike for Lexie!

Lexie: At least something good came of this incident.

Gretchen: Hey that's not fair! The ball didn't knock down the pins. That shouldn't count!

Haley: He already called it Gretchen. She gets the points.

Jet: She's right, that shouldn't count.

Gretchen: Thanks for backing me up Jet. Chris, I demand she throw again!

*Confessional*

Gretchen: This is ridiculous. Chris just completely ignored the rule for Lexie right there. That's why I can't stand her, because she just goes along with it!

*End Confession*

Chris: This challenge is just about over! Time for the final round. First up Haley.

Haley: I might be able to win this. *Throws the ball and knocks over 5 pins*

Chris: One more time.

Haley: I can do this... *Throws the bowling ball and knocks down' five pins* I got a spare! Yes!

Chris: That puts you in lead. Your beating Jet's score by one point.

Jet: Looks like this is becoming a close game.

Chris: Lexie, Chance and Gretchen there is no way any of you can win because your so far behind, I declare you all out of this challenge. It's down to Jet. He just needs to knock down one pin to tie the game. If he does that he'll get another chance. If not, then Haley wins.

Gretchen: You can win this Jet!

Jet: But if I win, that means your going home...

*Confessional*

Jet: I couldn't do it. I could have easily won the challenge but I don't want Gretchen to know she's going home. I had to throw the challenge.

*End Confession*

Jet: *Throws the bowling ball in the air* Watch out!

Chef: *Walks into the room eating a hot dog* Why are you yelling? *Gets hit in the head with the bowling ball*

Chris: Hey Chef, you okay?

Chef: *Gets up* I left a turkey in the oven! Thanksgiving is ruined!

Chris: He looks okay to me. Now to declare the winner of this challenge, Haley!

Haley: I did it? I actually won a challenge! *Screams*

*Food Court*

Lexie: Now that they both lost the challenge we get to choose who goes tonight.

Chance: I think it should be Jet. Way bigger threat.

Haley: He is, but it would be nice to have a night in the girls trailer without Gretchen.

Chance: But guys, Jet. He is great in challenges. He lost today on purpose. If we keep him then we're going to have a hard time getting rid of him.

*Farris Wheel*

Gretchen: Jet, where are you taking me?

Jet: I thought since this is going to be our last day together we should spend it hanging out.

Gretchen: Your so sweet Jet.

Jet: Lets get on the Farris Wheel. *Gets on the Farris Wheel with Gretchen*

*Top of the Farris Wheel*

Gretchen: That was a nice thing you did for me.

Jet: What do you mean?

Gretchen: I know you threw the challenge. Your a way better bowler than that. You didn't want to know that I was leaving for sure.

Jet: Okay, maybe I did. I just didn't want you gone. No matter what one of is is going tonight.

Gretchen: Sun set. That means it's almost time for elimination.

Jet: Whether I stay or go, I'm going to miss you.

Gretchen: I'm going to miss you too. Your a great guys Jet. *Kisses Jet*

*The sun goes down as they continue kissing*

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to another Roller Coaster Elimination Ceremony. Tonight one person will be sent home for good, while the others continue to fight for the one million dollars. Tonight we'll be going back to our old voting method. Under your seats you will find voting devices. Just press the button for the person you want eliminated. Those of you who are safe will recieve a bag of popcorn. Now get voting.

*Everybody Votes*

Chris: The votes are in! Haley, Lexie and Chance are safe! *Throws them all popcorn* Jet, Gretchen. I've only got one bag of popcorn left and only one of you is going to get it. The final bag of popcorn goes to...

Gretchen: *Grabs Jet's hand* Here it is. The moment of truth...

Chris: Jet!

Gretchen: *Kisses Jet on the cheek* Good luck. *Goes to the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Haley: Since when have you two been dating?

Jet: That's none of your business. *Leaves the elimination area*

*Roller Coaster of Losers*

Gretchen: Well I've been voted off again. It's okay thought. As long as Jim is gone I'm fine. I think he's the reason I came back. He wasn't meant to win, and the whole reason I cam back was to get him voted off, and that's what I did. The odds are against him, but I still hope Jet can pull off a win.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

*Confessional*

Jet: It's do or die for me now. If I don't win today's challenge I'm done! I can take whatever Chris throws at me!*

*End Confession*

Chris: Welcome to today's Dance, Dance Revolution Challenge!

Jet: Dancing?

Lexie: I love dancing! *Does a dance move*


	26. Dance, Dance Evolution

**Hey everybody. Sorry about the delay. I was out of town for a few days and wasn't able to write the new chapter. Anyway here it is! Who will make it into the final four?**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Amusement Park to final five had a bowling competition! Jet and Gretchen we're both on the chopping black. Haley was determined to win a challenge for a change. Jet could have won the challenge but gave it up so that Gretchen would still have a chance to stay in the game. Haley, Lexie and Chance had to decide between the two of them which of them would be the next to go. Mean while the two of them had a romantic last night together. *Shows replay of Jet and Gretchen kissing* In the end the girls and Chance decided to get rid of Gretchen. *Shows replay of Gretchen on the Roller Coaster of Losers* Now if Jet wants to survive he is going to need to win the next challenge or else he will be joining the other twenty contestants who have already taking a ride on the Roller Coaster of Losers.

*Theme Song Starts*

*Girls Trailer*

Haley: We did it! We finally got rid of Gretchen.

Lexie: Now we just need to get rid of Jet and we're in the final three!

Haley: And if for some reason Jet wins today's challenge we get rid of Chance.

Lexie: Yeah Chance. We need to make sure a girl wins!

Haley: And what better way than to get two girls into the finale?

Lexie: All we need to do is make sure Jet doesn't win.

Haley: I'd rather try to beat Chance in the final three over Jet.

*Boys Trailer*

Chance: I'm going to hang with the girls. See you later Jet!

Jet: Wait Chance. Before you go, we should talk.

Chance: About what?

Jet: You know after you and the girls vote me off, you'll be next.

Chance: Lexie wouldn't vote me off. We've been friends longer.

Jet: Trust me. The girls have become really close. Their the last two girls on the show, they've been staying in the same trailer all season! They are together pretty much 24-7. They have become really close and will choose to take each other over you to the finals.

Chance: I don't think they'd do that... Would they?

Jet: Of course they would. That's why me and you need to make an alliance. We can cause a tie if I don't win today's challenge. And If I do win, you can turn the girls against each other then we can get rid of one of them! what do you say?

Chance: I don't know...

Jet: Just think about what I've said. I'll talk to you later.

*Confessional*

Jet: I still have a chance to stay in the game, but if I don't win today's challenge I need a back up plan!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Chance: Jet has a point. I don't know what to do! I'm not sure I can trust the girls to keep me in the game anymore!

*End Confession*

*Food Court*

Haley: Hey Chance!

Lexie: It's so great the three of us are still here!

Chance: Yeah I guess.

Haley: What's wrong? You don't seem yourself?

Chance: Nothing, I just had a hard time sleeping last night...

Lexie: Did Jet keep you up?

Jet: No actually I slept like a baby! Now all I have to do is concentrate on winning challenges to stay in the game, not having to worry about losing my alliance because I don't have one anymore.

*Confessional*

Lexie: Jet is just trying to show us he's not mad for what he did when actually he is. It was nothing personal, we we're just playing the game.

*End Confessional*

Lexie: So how are you going to enjoy your last day here?

Jet: My last day here won't be until the finale. I'm doing whatever it takes to stay in until then!

Haley: Not if we vote you out.

Jet: You won't be able to vote me out if I win the challenge today.

Chance: Can we please stop talking about the game. Can't we just enjoy our last few days together in peace?

Lexie & Jet: No!

*Confessional*

Chance: It was worth a try. I just wish everyone wasn't so obsessed with winning, and making it to the finals.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Jet: It's do or die for me now. If I don't win toady's challenge I'm done! I can take whatever Chris throws at me!*

*End Confession*

*Arcade*

Chris: Welcome to today's Dance, Dance Revolution Challenge!

Jet: Dancing?

Lexie: I love dancing! *Does a dance move*

Chris: Dancing! Here you we have four Dance, Dance Revolution dancing mats. Each round you will follow the dance pattern on the screen. The person with the lowest score at the end of each round will be eliminated from the challenge.

Lexie: Jet you are going down in this challenge! I'm a great dancer!

Jet: We'll see about that.

*Confessional*

Haley: Lexie can win this dance challenge easy! Looks like we'll be saying bye bye to Jet tonight!

*End Confessional*

*Confessional*

Jet: Even though I'm not the best dancer I need to win this challenge or I'm going home! I'm starting to doubt Chance will make that alliance with me.

*End Confessional*

Chris: For round one the settings will be set to medium... Go!

*Everyone starts dancing*

Lexie: *Does the dance move perfectly* Beat that!

Jet: *Messes up the dance move* Wait, I can get this... *Does the next dance move* I got it!

Chance: Those two are really competitive. I'd hate to face either of them in the finals!

Haley: I hear you!

*The music stops*

Chris: And that's the end of round one. The person with the lowest score will be eliminated. In first place for this round with a perfect score is Lexie!

Lexie: I knew I'd win!

Chris: The challenge isn't over yet. We still have two more rounds of dancing to go through. In second place Chance!

Chance: I made it through the first round? Yes!

Jet: Don't tell me I lost in the first round...

Lexie: Hopefully you did. Then you'd have made it that much easier for the rest of us to get to the final three.

Chris: And in third place... Jet!

Jet: Yes! I did it! I barley did it, but I still did it!

Haley: Congratulations Jet.

*Confessional*

Jet: I need to step it up in the second round. Lexie is a really great dancer.

*End Confession*

Chris: Time for the second round! This time it's going to be a little bit tougher. I'm setting the game to hard! Now go!

Jet: I'm not letting you beat me Lexie! *Dances perfectly*

Lexie: Your going to have to better than that if you want to go win! *Dances perfectly*

*Confessional*

Lexie: I'm surprised how great he was doing compared to the first round.

*End Confession*

Chance: Wow you guys are good. *Messes up* Ooops...

Lexie: Shut up Chance!

Jet: Don't distract me!

*Confessional*

Chance: Those two just got really competitive. I didn't stand a chance in the second round!

*End Confession*

Chris: And that's the end of round two! Tied for first Jet and Lexie! You both go to the final round of this challenge. Chance, you out of the challenge.

Chance: It's okay. There's no way I would compete with those two.

Haley: Looks like it's up to Lexie to beat Jet. If she can do it, we're all in the final three!

Jet: Good luck Lexie.

Lexie: Luck? I don't need luck. Your the one who needs it!

Chris: This next round the settings will be set to expert level. Go!

Lexie: *Dances her best* Need to beat Jet...

Jet: *Barley pulls off a dance move* Got to take down Lexie...

*Confessional*

Jet: That expert setting was insane! I didn't know how long I would go without messing up!

*End Confession*

Jet: *Misses a step* No!

Lexie: Yes! I'm in the lead now!

Chris: That's too bad. You both had perfect scores, now Lexie is slightly ahead now.

Lexie: Now if I can just keep up my perfect dancing, I can win! *Does a few perfect moves then messes up*

*Confessional*

Lexie: I was so close! If I didn't mess up at that moment I could have won right there, but no. We had to go into sudden death.

*End Confession*

Chris: Since your scores are tied we're going into sudden death. Here's how it works. You will be playing on the Extreme Expert setting. If you mess up you lose!

Haley: Wow this challenge is getting interestin! Can't wait to see how it turns out. I hope Lexie wins, don't you?

Chance: Yeah, sure.

*Confessional*

Chance: To be honest with you I don't know who I want to win. If Lexie wins we go to the final three but after that I'm out. If Jet wins me and him vote off one of the girls, he takes me to the finale and beats me. What do I do?

*End Confession*

Jet: *Dances* This is tough!

Lexie: I've never danced so fast before!

Jet: How many people actually play on this setting?

Lexie: I never have...

Jet: We only started like a minute ago and I'm not sure if I can keep going...

Lexie: I don't think I can either... *Misses a step*

Chris: Lexie messed up! Jet is the winner!

Jet: I knew I could win!

Lexie: I was so close...

*Confessional*

Lexie: Now that Jet won the challenge I need to change my strategy. I have to either get rid of Haley or Chance.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Chance: Jet won. I think I'll take up his offer for an alliance.

*End Confession*

*Boys Trailer*

Chance: Who do you think we should vote out?

Jet: Lexie for sure. She's a tough competitor. She's got to go.

Chance: Got it.

*Food Court*

Haley: We're voting for Chance right?

Lexie: Of course. That's what we talked about before.

Haley: Good. I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back. *Leaves*

Chance: *Walks in and sits next to Lexie* Hey Lexie.

Lexie: Chance we need to vote off Haley!

Chance: We do?

Lexie: Only two of us can make it through. I think she should be the next to go. Me and you need to go to the final three. Me and you have been friends longer. That's why we should vote her off!

Chance: Okay I'm with you.

Haley: *Over hears them talking* They want to vote me off?

*Roller Coaster Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony! This vote will decide which one of you will be going to the semi-finals. The proccess is the same as usual. Use the voting device to vote for the person you want sent home. All those who are safe get a bag of popcorn. Loser doesn't and is forced to take a ride on the Roller Coaster of Losers! Time to vote!

Jet: Your the biggest threat. Time for you to go! *Votes*

Chance: I hope I'm making the right decision by voting for you... *Votes*

Lexie: I know we're friends, but I need to take somebody I can beat in the finals! *Votes*

Haley: I thought we we're friends. *Votes*

Chris: And the votes are in! Popcorn goes to Jet and Chance! *Throws them both popcorn*

Jet: We're in the final three! *High fives Chance*

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes to...

Haley: I voted for you tonight.

Lexie: You did? Why?

Haley: You and Chance were going to vote for me. I thought you were my friend.

Lexie: I am it's just...

Chris: Haley! You are in the final three!

Haley: What? I'm safe? I thought I'd be going home tonight.

Lexie: I have to go home?

Chris: Yup. You go more votes than anybody else. Time for you to go!

Lexie: Fine. Good luck making it to the finals you two! *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: Bye bye! *Starts the ride*

Lexie: I guess it was messed up for me to vote against Haley. I deserved to go home tonight. I just hope one of them can actually win this thing.

*Back at the Ride*

Haley: We made it guys! We're in the final three!

Jet: Yup. One of us is going to be the big winner.

Chance: It's going to be tough, but I want to win!

Chris: You three better get some rest. You have a tough challenge coming. Good luck.

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Chris: To determine if you stay in the game todays challenge is sudden death! That means no vote tonight. Either you complete the challenge or your eliminated, just like that!


	27. Pedal To The Water

**Final three! Final chapter will be next week! Winner will be decided. Some time soon after I finish TDAP I will start a new story which I haven't decided a title for yet. I have narrowed it down to two. Either Total Drama City, or Total Drama Road Trip. What do you guys think of those titles? Which one should be my next story? Now enjoy one of the last chapters of my story.**

Chris: We're down to only three contestants on Total Drama Amusement Park! Last time the final four had a dance off! For Jet it was do, or die. He did it and won forcing the alliance of three to turn on eachother. Chance made and alliance with Jet. Lexie made an alliance with Chance. Haley found out, got mad at Lexie and voted her out! Now the final three face on of the toughest challenges yet! Right here on Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Confessional*

Jet: I did it! I beat the odds. I made it to the final three when everybody else in the game wanted me gone! Now all I have to do is keep my allaicne with Chance, vote out Haley then beat Chance in the finals.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Haley: Lexie tried to vote me out. She was my friend, but she messed up. It's up to me and Chance to go to the finals together. All I have to do is keep him from making an alliance with Jet.

*End Confession*

*Boys Trailer*

Jet: We did it Chance! We got rid of Lexie. Now we just need to vote out Haley next then the two of us go to the finale!

Chance: Me in the final two... I can't believe I made it this far. After Julie was voted off I never thought I'd stay in this long. I was suprised I survived while she was in the game.

Jet: I liked Julie when she was here. She really helped our team in a bunch of challenges.

Chance: She could have won the challenge for you guys, but she gave it up to save me.

Jet: What do you mean?

Chance: In the pirate challenge. I told her to go on and win it, but then you pushed me...

Jet: Oh yeah... Sorry about that. I was just in the heat of the compeition.

Chance: So anyway, after that she came back for me, leaving the chest. That's when Evan won the challenge for my team. After that you voted her out for saving me.

*Confessional*

Jet: If making an alliance with Chance means having to listen to him complain about he misses Julie, then I'll do it. Anything to get to the finals!

*End Confession*

*Food Court*

Haley: *Walks in* Hello? Is there anybody here?

Chef: Yeah I'm here!

Haley: Oh hi Chef... What's for breakfast this morning?

Chef: Eggs and potatoes.

Haley: Oh that sounds good... I'm going to get the others and tell them about it! *Runs off* That was a close one. I didn't want to have to spend the whole morning talking th Chef. *Knocks on the door of the boys trailer* Hey guys! Wake up!

Jet: *Opens the door* What do you want?

Haley: I want you two to come to breakfast. I'm not eating in there with Chef alone. I need somebody else in there with me.

Jet: I'm kind of busy.

Haley: Busy doing what. *Realizes what's going on* Your trying to make an alliance with Chance!

Jet: What, no I'm not...

Haley: Yes you are! You want him to vote with you tonight to get rid of me!

Jet: It worked to get rid of Lexie.

*Confessional*

Haley: I can't believe Jet! Plotting against me with Chance! I will make sure he doesn't turn on me. Me and Chance are going to the final two!

*End Confession*

Chance: *Walks into the food court* Oh hi Haley!

Haley: Hey Chance. Sit next to me. I already got your food for you.

Chance: Really? Thanks!

Haley: *Whispers to Jet* Enjoy your last day here!

Jet: Your not pulling him in that easily!

*Confessional*

Chance: Today both Jet and Haley have been extra nice to me! I wonder why...

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning semi-finalists. Today the three of you will be facing your toughest challenge yet!

Jet: What is it?

Chirs: Oh you'll see. Also there will be no vote tonight. Your perfomance in the challenge today will decide if you stay in the game or not. Alliances are pointless at this point.

*Confessional*

Jet: I spent all morning talking to Chance for nothing? Oh well. Atleast the challenge decides who moves on.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Haley: Jet's little plan is ruined! Now all I have to do is beat him in the challenge and I'm in the finals!

*End Conession*

*Lake*

Chris: Welcome to the McLean Worlds giant lake! As you may have noticed this lake borders many parts of the amusement park. Your challenge today will be to ride in these peddle boats around to diffrent parts of the park to find these golden eggs hidden around the amusement park. You need to find three of them then you can come back here. First two contestants back with three eggs move on to the final two! Third person, ELIMINATED!

Jet: Sudden death basicly.

Haley: This is going to be a tough one.

Chris: This is a challenge you do not want to mess up in. Now for the peddle boats. You have three choices. The Swan Boat...

Haley: *Interupts* I want that one! I want the swan one! *Gets in the Swan Boat*

Chris: Fine. The other two boats are the Penguin Boat, and the Duck Boat.

Chance: I love penguins. I choose that one! *Gets in the Penguin Boat*

Jet: I guess that leaves me with the Duck Boat. *Gets in his boat*

Chris: Now let the challenge begin!

*Everyone starts peddling but they barley move*

*Confessional*

Chance: The boats barley moved. How did they expect us to ride them all around the park?

*End Confession*

*Ferocious Park Ride*

Jet: How did I end up here? I don't remember this ride baing connected to the lake.

*A bunch of robot dinosaurs come ot of nowhere*

Jet: Get away from me! *Push's them off* I wish I had a paddle like last time. *Notices a golden egg* I need to get that! *Peddles towards the egg*

Robot Dinosaur: *Bites Jet's ear*

Jet: Ow! Get off of me! *Push's it away*

*Animal Kingdom Attraction*

Chance: I remember this place! We had the Safari challenge here! This is the river Kobi fell into. Then Evan saved him! *Starts thinkin abot Evan* Wow Evan was a hotty...

Crocodile: *Snaps at Chance*

Chance: *Screams* Oh no! What do I do? *Notices a golden egg* I need to get over there!

Crocodile: *Snaps at Chance again*

Chance: But first I need to get away from that crocodile! *Peddles away from the crocodile* Almos there... *Grabs the egg* I got one! Holds the egg in the air*

Crocidile: *Try's to bite Chances hand off*

Chance: *Moves his hand just in time* That was a close one. *Peddles away*

*Water Park*

Haley: There is no way the lake is connected to the water park! Chris must have done something!

Chef: Chris didn't do anything! I did. I do all the work around here! Setting up challenges, preparing all the meals. And what does he do? Just show up to tell you about that chalenge then host's the elimination!

Haley: Oh hi Chef... I didn't expect to see you here.

*Confessional*

Haley: To be honest with you, Chef scares me. That's why I didn't want to eat alone with him this morning. Then he shows in the challenge while I'm talking to myself? Just freaky...

*End Confession*

Haley: So Chef, do you happen to know where the golden egg is?

Chef: I was about to hide it, but I'll just give it to you. *Throws it the Haley*

Haley: Thank you Chef! Your nicer than I thought.

Chef: Yeah sure. Now I'd get out of here if I were you.

Haley: Why?

Chef: I've got to fill this pool with pihranas. *Pours a bunch of pihranas out of a barrel*

Haley: Oh I see. *Peddles away screaming*

*Middle of lake*

Chance: Now where else would Chris hide these things...

Haley: Oh hey Chance. Fancy meeting you here.

Chance: Yeah fancy. Haley I want to ask you something.

Haley: What is it?

Chance: I think we should make an alliance. Team up on Jet. Get him eliminated.

Haley: I was thinking the same thing.

*Tunnel of Love*

Jet: How did I get here from the Ferocious Park ride? It's like they connected all the water ways together.

Bear: *Jumps in front of Jet*

Jet: *Screams* A bear! *Try's to peddle away*

Bear: *Falls in love with Jet*

Jet: Your looking at me kind of funny...

Bear: *Sit's next to Jet and hugs him*

Jet: Oh this is awkward...

*Bumper Boat Arena*

Chance: Look where we are!

Haley: This is where we had one of our very first challenges.

Chance: Wow that was a long time ago.

Haley: We won, I remember!

Chance: Come on, we need to look for that egg.

Haley: I see it! Over there, in that bumper boat!

Nerdy Intern: I'm supposed to try and stop you from geting it... So try not get hit. *Bumps into Chance*

Haley: Oh no you didn't! *Push's the nerdy intern off the bumper boat* Now lets get that golden egg!

*Middle of Lake*

Jet: Thanks for helping me find that egg... Your really great and all but I have a girlfriend...

Bear: *Start to cry*

Jet: But your still really great... We can be friends?

Bear: *Cry's really loud*

Jet: Okay, so no? I'll just drop you off by the farris wheel... *Guides the bear off the boat* I'll see you around?

*Confessional*

Jet: That bear had a crush on me... I'm just glad I got away from her before she ate me or something for rejecting her.

*End Confession*

*Pirate Ship*

*Everyone peddles in at the same time*

Jet: Hey guys. How many eggs have you found?

Haley: Two each. And you?

Jet: Same. Looks like we all need just one more.

Chance: And only of of us is going to get it...

Haley: Theres an opening on that pirate ship. Maybe it's there.

Jet: *Peddles to the entrance and goes inside* I'm getting to it first suckers!

Haley: Oh no your not! *Follows with Chance*

*They all reach the top of the ship*

Chris: *Holds up the egg* The person who gets this egg must win a bonus challenge!

Haley: Bonus challenge?

Chance: What do we have to do?

Jet: I bet I can win it.

Chris: Your bonus challenge is a sword fight! Last person standing gets this egg! Grab a sword, then you can begin.

*Everyone grabs a sword*

Chance: Take this! *Attacks Jet*

Haley: Take him down!

Jet: Wait your teaming up on me?

Chance: We are... Sorry.

Jet: I beat the odds before! You wanted me gone last night, but I'm still here! *Knocks Chance off the boat*

Chris: Chance is out of the Bonus Challenge.

Haley: *Knocks Jet off* Your not the only person who can win challenges!

Jet: I can't believe she she knocked me off!

Chris: Here you go Haley. All you have to do now is bring your three eggs back to the finish, then you going to the final!

Haley: I can't belive it! I might actually be going to the finale!

*Random are of Lake*

Chance: Haley's going to the finale. Looks like it's just between me and you.

Jet: Looks like it. Too bad your going home.

Chance: What makes you think so? Just because I'm not a big threat, and haven't done well in challenges you think you can beat me easily?

Jet: Well...

Chance: I'm going to show you, you can't beat me that easily!

*Confessional*

Chance: People have kept me in the competition because they think they can beat me in the finale. That's why I'm still here! I'm going to prove them wronge, prove that I can win!

*End Confession*

Haley: I'm almos there! *Reaches the shore and gets out of the boat*

Chris: Haley, your going to the finale!

Haley: Yes!

Chris: Now it's just a battle between the boys to decide who is joining you in the final two.

*Confessional*

Haley: I can't believe I'm in the finals! And I didn't just barley slide through! I dominated in the challenge! I just hope Chance can pull it off. I'd much rather have him in the finals with me than Jet.

*End Confession*

*Random Area of Lake*

Chance: I'm ahead! I can beat Jet!

Jet: *Peddles up from behind* I wouldn't get to excited if I were you.

Chance: Oh no. Wait do you have your three eggs?

Jet: Got them right here. *Holds them up*

Chance: So do I.

Jet: Looks like it's just a race to the finish.

*Both start peddling as fast as they can*

*On Shore*

Haley: I can see Chance! *Smiles* And Jet... *Looks mad* Come on Chance. you can beat him!

Chance: *Gets a slight lead* I need to do this, for Julie!

Jet: I need to win for my sister Riley! *Pulls way ahead of Chance and makes it to the shore first* I did it!

Chris: And we have our second finalist! Jet and Haley are our two finalists. Chance, it's time for you to go.

Chance: *Hugs Haley* Kick his butt!

Haley: I'll do what I can Chance.

Chris: Roller Coaster of Losers awaits.

Chance: Bye guys. *Gets on the Roller Coaster of Losers*

Chris: *Starts the ride* Yet another contestant is gone.

*Coaster Cam*

Chance: Well I had a good run. I bet no one expected me to make it this far! I did what I could Julie. Sorry I couldn't win it. I just hope Haley ends up being the winner.

*Main Entrance*

Chris: Now we are down to the final two! You are up for the most challenging challenge yet! Be prepared, and tune in next time for the season finale of Total... Drama... Amusement Park!

_**Next Episode Preview-**_

Chris: For the season finale we are bringing back the twenty two eliminated contestants!

*All eliminated contestants walk in*

Chris: They are here for the final show down between Jet and Haley. Who will the winner be?

Donnie: Where are they anyway?

Riley: Yeah, I want to see my brother!


	28. Roller Coaster BuildOff!

**Here it is! The final chapter of Total Drama Amusement Park! I hope you all like it. I think on Monday I will post the applications for my next story. Total Drama City! If your character made it in this time, you can't submit them again. If your character didn't make it in you can submit them again. Just fill out there information in the new application. You all welcome to join. Thanks for reading!**

Chris: It's Total Drama Finale time now! This season we took twenty four teenagers to an abandoned Amusement Park for the summer. They had to deal with outrageous challenges, terrible food, and each other. One by one, they we're voted off... *Shows replay of random contestants being eliminated* All that time two contestants were able to survive until the end. Those two contestants are Haley, and Jet. Our two finalise! By the end of this episode one of them will be walking away with one million dollars! Fnd out who it will be on the Total... Drama... Amusement Park... Finale!

*Theme Song Starts*

*Food Court*

Jet: Me and you are in the finals!

Haley: You've said that already...

Jet: Well there's really nothing else to talk about.

Haley: Can't Chris just show up. The wait is killing me! I want to compete in the final challenge now!

Jet: I want to win and get this over with too, but you don't see me complaining.

*Confessional*

Haley: It's kind of weird being here with only Jet. There's no one else to talk too except for him. It's kind of awkward... We never really talked much before this.

*End Confession*

Chris: Good morning finalist... How are you enjoying your final meal on Total Drama Amusement Park?

Jet: Actually, we barley touched it.

Haley: Yeah I'm pretty sure that bacon is way past it's expiration date. *Points to a green piece of bacon*

Jet: Can we get to the final challenge already?

Chris: Fine. Your final challenge is to design a roller coaster!

Haley: Really, we get to make our own roller coasters?

Jet: That actually sounds pretty cool.

Chris: We have two laptops for you. They have a computer program where you can design your coaster. Our building crew will set them in time for the finale tomorrow.

Jet: The finales tomorrow?

Chris: Well we need some time to set up your rides. Now start designing! We need to have your rides ready by tomorrow.

*Confessional*

Haley: This is so exciting! I'm making my ride to reflect my Jamaican, Mexican heritage. It's going to be called "Tropical Thunder."

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Jet: My ride is going to be called "Furiously Fast." The tracj is going to be ten feet off the ground, it's going to have some loops, and best of all super fast!

*End Confession*

Haley: We finished our designs!

Chris: Good. I'll take those, and our construction crew will start on the right away.

*Morning*

Haley: *Walks out of the girls trailer* I can't believe the finale is today. *Notices the Tropical Thunder ride* Oh my gosh! It's exactly how I imagined it! *Hugs the roller coaster*

Jet: Wow, they finished that quick. Wheres mine at?

Haley: Is that it? *Points to a black coaster*

Jet: That's it. Furiously Fast... It's alive!

*Main entrance*

Chris: For the season finale we are bringing back the twenty two eliminated contestants!

*All eliminated contestants walk in*

Chris: They are here for the final show down between Jet and Haley. Who will the winner be?

Donnie: Where are they anyway?

Riley: Yeah, I want to see my brother!

Chris: Follow me!

*Area between Tropical Thunder and Furiously Fast*

Ricky: When did these rides get here?

Chris: There new. Built them last night. They were designed by the finalists...

Evan: You guys designed these?

Jet: Yup. Aren't they awesome?

Haley: Mine is obviously better right?

Chris: That's what we're going to find out. Each of the eliminated contestants will vote for which roller coaster they like best, right after they take a ride on both of them. Haley, Jet. You two will be operating your rides. Once you have rode on one of them you will move onto the other. Once you have taken a ride on both you can vote for which one you liked better. Now half of the losers go to Tropical Thunder, the other half to Furiously Fast... Go!

*Everyone runs to a ride*

*Tropical Thunder*

Haley: Who's up first? Only two people to one cart.

Ricky: We're first in line, so us.

Brittany: Lets go baby. *Sits on the ride with Ricky*

Haley: Keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times. Please enjoy!

*Coaster Cam*

Ricky: I'm so happy to see you again.

Brittany: I know. I haven't seen you since you we're voted off.

Ricky: I saw the episode and I can't believe it was Chance who got me booted. I was suspecting Evan.

Brittany: Well we are alone... Do you want to...

Ricky: Oh yeah! *Moves in for a kiss right as a water squirter squirts Ricky right in the face*

Brittany: *Laughs* Your funny. *Kisses Ricky*

*Furiously Fast*

Jet: Who's up first for Furiously Fast?

Lexie: We are! Lets go Mason! *Drags Mason onto the ride*

Mason: Good luck dude. Hope you win.

Jet: Thanks man. Enjoy the ride.

*Coaster Cam*

Lexie: Your a good guy Mason. I was supposed to go home, but you went instead of me. Why did you do it?

Mason: I don't know...

Lexie: I tried my best to stay in the game as long as I could. If you let me go home, you would be in the finals right now. I know it.

Mason: I don't know about...

*Ride speeds up*

Lexie: *Screams* I didn't expect that...

*Ride Ends*

Mason: It's over already?

Jet: The rides name is Furiously Fast. What did you expect? A slow ride where you can talk? No, not at all...

Lexie: *Feels her hair which is now messed up* That was...

Mason: Awesome!

Lexie: Lets go one Haley's ride now.

*Tropical Thunder*

Ben: Hey Haley, cool ride.

Bob: Yeah it's great!

Haley: Bob! I missed you! *Kisses Bob*

Bob: You kissed me...

Haley: Well we are dating now right?

Bob: Yeah we are...

Haley: Get in guys! You get to ride in a cart shaped like a Maraca!

Ben: *Sits down* Wait I have to ride with him?

*Confessional*

Ben: Bob is the reason I was voted off first! That guy is annoying. I don't want anything to do with him.

*End Confession*

Bob: Looks like we can finally hang out again. I though we would be best friends all season but then the rest of the team voted you out. Atleast we can hang out now, right buddy! *Puts his arm around Ben*

Ben: Yeah I guess... *Looks annoyed*

*Furiously Fast*

Donnie: We're next Fee.

Fiona: This one looks like fun!

Jet: Oh trust me, it is.

Donnie: Have you ridden it yet?

Jet: Well no... Chris never gave me a chance too.

Fiona: We'll tell you about it. *Gets in the dark red cart*

Donnie: These black flames on the cart, we're a nice touch.

Jet: Enjoy the ride guys. *Starts the ride*

Donnie: Here we go...

Fiona: *Screams as the ride goes down* Here come the loops!

Donnie: Whoo!

*Tropical Thunder*

Riley: Haley...

Haley: Oh your Riley right? Jet's sister?

Riley: That's me. I'm just letting you know my brother is going to smoke you.

Gretchen: Hey Riley. I don't know if you know this but I'm dating your brother now.

Riley: Oh yeah. I know. I've been watching the show.

*Confessional*

Riley: I'm not sure Gretchen is right for my brother. I'm just going to have to check her out for him...

*End Confession*

Gretchen: Your brother told me all about you. You seem really nice!

Riley: You two. Maybe we can become really good friends...

Gretchen: Like best friends?

Riley: Maybe.

*Furiously Fast*

Julie: I can't believe you made it all the way to the final three!

Chance: I know. I could be sitting there right now, letting you on the ride.

Jet: Well your not Chance. Get on.

Julie: Hey don't talk to him like! Just because you made it to the finale, and he didn't doesn't mean you can be rude to him!

Jet: Sorry... Please enjoy the ride...

Julie: Thank you. *Gets in the cart*

Chance: You didn't have to do that Julie. I can stick up for myself now. I learned after you were vote off.

Julie: I know Chance. It's just an instinct. *Hugs Chance*

*Tropical Thunder*

Haley: Who's next? Oh, it's you... Hey...

Inola: Hi Haley. Good to see you again.

Jack: Inola, I missed you!

Inola: I already told you I'm not going to date you. When you kissed me, I didn't feel anything.

Jack: But you kissed back, for a second...

Haley: Can we please keep the line moving.

Inola: Lets get on. *Pulls Jack onto the ride*

Jack: So you saying you don't like me?

Inola: I think I do... *Kisses Jack*

*The ride goes through some loopy loops. Jack and Inola bump heads*

Inola: Ow. Roller Coasters, not the best place for kissing.

Jack: Especially one with so many loops.

*Furiously Fast*

Jamie: *Makes out with Evan*

Jet: Hello? Love birds? Your next!

Evan: *Keeps on making out with Jamie*

Jet: *Separates them* It's your turn to go on the ride!

Evan: Oh yeah. Sorry.

Jamie: It's just we haven't seen each other. I think that was so awesome of you to give up your immunity to me that day...

Evan: No problem. *Starts making out again*

Jet: Can you stop that! Just get on the ride.

Evan: Somebodies cranky this morning.

*Coaster Cam*

Jamie: Your such a great guy...

Evan: I love you! *Starts making out again!*

Jet: I'm starting the ride whether your ready or not... *Starts the ride*

Jamie: *Stops kissing Evan and screams* I love you babe!

Evan: I love you too...

*Tropical Thunder*

Haley: Lets see... Since your the last three in line, you can ride together so somebody doesn't have to ride alone.

Kobi: Fine with me.

Kiley: I'm good with that.

Dakota: Your saying I have to ride with both of them?

Haley: Unless you want to ride alone...

Dakota: Fine I'll ride with them. *Squeezes in with Kobi and Kiley*

Haley: Enjoy the ride guys! *Starts the ride*

Kiley: So how have you guys been since being voted out?

Kobi: Bot bad, not good either. Nothing really changed when I got back, except a lot of people know who I am from the show.

Dakota: My friends have been teasing me because I was voted off first. It wasn't my fault. Chance's friend Julie did it! *Gets squirted by the ride*

Kiley: *Laughs* That squirted you pretty good! *Gets squirted too*

*Furiously Fast*

Jet: Next!

Sam: Lets go Mara.

Mara: I can't wait to ride this. It looks fun!

Jim: What about me? I don't get to ride with anybody?

Jet: Looks like not. Your the last one and there's an odd number of people.

Jim: Fine, I'll wait.

Mara: Start the ride Jet!

Jet: You got it. *Starts the ride*

Mara: What's the matter Sam? You look sad?

*The ride goes really fast not giving Sam enough time to respond*

Sam: It's over already? *Walks off the ride and falls over*

Mara: *Runs up to Sam* Are you okay?

Sam: No I'm not... I wanted to win the money so I could help my friend, Mike. He was diagnosed with leukemia.

Mara: He does?

Sam: I lost early in the game... I failed him. I didn't want to tell anybody, but being here. At the finale, knowing somebody else is going to get the money. It just bugs me.

Mara: Things may look bad now, but they will get better. The money could have helped, but your just going to have to find another way to help.

Sam: Yeah, I guess so.

*Furiously Fast*

Jet: And your the last person to ride.

Jim: And I'm going alone...

Jet: Have fun dude.

*Food Court*

Chris: Now that you have all had a chance to ride the coasters it's time to vote for a winner. You will cast your votes in the voting booth...

Chef: *Brings in the Ticket Booth Confessional*

Jet: That's just the normal confessional.

Chris: With a voting device in it... Lets start the voting process!

*Voting Booth*

Ricky: Well it's an easy vote for me!

Brittany: Me too!

Ricky: To thank you for helping me and Brittany here hook up, we're voting for you to win the million dollars Haley!

Brittany: Go Haley!

*Voting Booth*

Ben: I've got to vote for Jet! His ride was awesome, and fast! It was such an adrenaline rush!

*Voting Booth*

Gretchen: Jet is my boy friend, but that's not why I'm voting for him. His ride was really great. Hope you win Jet!

*Voting Booth*

Riley: My brother deserves to win! After I was voted out he tried his best to stay in the game and win for both of us.

*Voting Booth*

Bob: I really like Jet's ride, but Haley is my girlfriend now. I have a tough decision to make... I think I'll vote for Haley!

*Voting Booth*

Jack: Haley's ride reminded me of the tropical rain forest. Her ride could help awareness of how we can save the enviorment! I vote for her!

*Voting Booth*

Inola: Jet was one of the few people I actually saw as competition. He deserves it more than Haley.

*Voting Booth*

Kiley: Haley's ride was very exotic. Jets ride was, well... I didn't like it. Hayley!

*Voting Booth*

Dakota: I don't want to see a boy win. That's why my vote is for Haley.

*Voting Booth*

Kobi: I've got to say Jets was way scarier than Haley's Tropical whatever.

*Voting Booth*

Mason: I liked Jets ride. That is something I'd like to see at my local amusement park. They have lame rides there...

*Voting Booth*

Lexie: I really loved her ride, and she is one of my closest friend on the show! Haley, I hope you enjoy your million!

*Voting Booth*

Donnie: Me and Fiona here loved the intensiveness of Jets ride.

Fiona: Haley's was way to... naturaly.

*Voting Booth*

Chance: Haley was a great friend. Me and her were supposed to go the finals together but Jet just had to beat me in that last challenge. I vote for Haley!

*Voting Booth*

Julie: Chance says Haley became one of his best friends on the show after I left. If Chance wants her to win, I want her to win!

*Voting Booth*

Jamie: *Makes out with Evan*

Camera Guy: Hey guys? You supposed to be voting for the winner...

Evan: Oh yeah. I liked Jets ride better. It was like, wow!

Jamie: Your voting for him, I'm voting for him!

*Voting Booth*

Sam: Since I can't win I'm voting for who I think is the most deserving to win. Haley, I hope you win.

*Voting Booth*

Mara: I liked both of the rides. I can't decide... I vote for... Umm... Jet.

*Food Court*

Chris: And the votes are in! Now the winner of Total Drama Amusement Park is...

Jet: The moment of truth.

Haley: One of us goes home a winner, and the other a loser.

Chris: Wait a second. Jim didn't vote!

Jim: That's because I should be in the finals! I'm responsible for most of these idiots being eliminated!

Chris: Well you still need to vote. You vote can decide whether on of these two wins, or if there is a tie breaker!

Jim: Fine I'll vote.

*Confessional*

Jim: It's a tough decision. Haley is nicer, and her ride was pretty cool. But Jet was the only person willing to vote with me when we were about to vote me out. I think I'll vote for Jet!

*End Confession*

Chris: Now the winner is...

Ricky: Tell us already!

Chris: ...Jet!

Jet: I win? I win!

Chris: *Hands Jet the million dollar case* Congratulations you are the winner of Total Drama Amusement Park!

Jet: Yes I did it!

Riley: You did it bro! *Hugs Jet*

Dakota: I knew you could do it Jet! *Joins the hug*

Haley: *Gives Dakota an evil stare*

Haley: That's it then...

Bob: Sorry you lost. It's not that bad. Atleast you weren't voted out like some people...

Ben: That was your fault!

Chris: Another season has ended... And another one will be starting. Tune in next season in a brand new location for Total... Drama... City!

_**Total Drama City Preview-**_

Chris: Welcome to Total... Drama... City! This seasons challenges will be based on jobs in the city... Such as a firefighter!

*Static*

Chris: How do I work this fire hose? *Accidentally shots a cat out of a tree with the hose* Oops...

*Static*

Chris: After each challenge the losing team must attend a City Hall Meeting where they will vote for the next Citizen of Loser Town, where all but one contestant will recieve a key to the city. The contestant who doesn't recieve a key must wait on the Street of Shame for the Taxi Cab of Losers.

*Theme Song Starts without the lyrics showing radom scenes*

Blond Girl: Your under arrest!

Nerdy Girl: What for?

Blond Girl: Fashion violation! I'm the Sheriff of the Fashion Police!

*Static*

Buff Guy: You guys are going to regret voting me off! The team needs me! Without me, your not going to win another challenge!

*Swimming Pool*

Nerdy Girl: He needs mouth to mouth!

Hot Guy: What? No I don't!

Nerdy Girl: *Kisses Hot Guy*

*Static*

Short Guy: *Throws a news paper and hits an old lady* Sorry lady...

**That's it for this story. The random scenes in the preview, I don't know if that stuff will actually happen in my story but I thought I should give you a taste of some of the stuff I have in mind. I hoped you liked the story. Please read, review and sign up for my next one! Thanks!**


End file.
